Pokemon High School Rebellion
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Ash and his friends are teenagers and are all going to the same High school. But when his mother dies and he runs away, ash and his friends find a secret base under his house and find out his mom is from the future where Team Rocket disbanded and reformed into Neo-Team Rocket. Will Ash and his friends free the Pokemon world from Neo-Team Rocket, read and find out
1. PHSR Chapter 1: The Rebellion Begins

Crusherboy93, "Before the story begins, I just want to say that I would like to think Ash can be rebellious and…

Ash, "I am not Rebellious!"

Crusherboy93 with Sarcasm, "He speaks out of the story, I'm shocked."

Ash, "(Sarcasm)Funny dude, but I am not a rebel."

Crusherboy93, "Didn't you read the story title."

Brock, "We all have Crusherboy93."

Crusherboy93, "ok… SO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT OR I WILL SEND MEWTWO ON YOU TWO."

Misty, "While Crusherboy93 is busy dealing with Ash and Brock, I'll say it then."

Misty, "Crusherboy93 does not own any names from Pokémon, the names are borrowed from the series and none of it actually happened."

Crusherboy93, "Thank you Misty."

Misty, "You're welcome Crusherboy93. Hope you all enjoy the story."

Crusherboy93 looks at Ash and Brock, "WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

* * *

It was a normal day in the world of Pokémon, 17-year-old Ash Ketchum was, as usual, sleeping past the time he was supposed to get up. Pikachu was up and trying to get Ash up, so he did his signature Ash wake up move, Thunderbolt. When Pikachu used Thunderbolt, that woke Ash right up and he fell out of bed. Ash sat up and shouted, "PIKACHU!" Pikachu was on Ash's bed pointing to Ash's alarm clock and pika-said, "It's time to get up or you'll be late for school." Ash looked at the clock and realized, "AHH, I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Pikachu made an _I just said that look_ and hopped off Ash's bed so Ash could finish getting ready for school.

When Ash got downstairs, he was greeted by John, a childhood friend, Misty, a girl who traveled with him, and Brock, another friend who traveled with him. John then said to Ash, "You certainly took your time Ash Ketchum." Ash shot him a look that read, yeah, so what if I took my time. Misty then said, "We are going to be late because of you, so can you please hurry up and we can get to school on time." Ash responded by saying, "Alright, I just need to get a snack." John, Misty, and Brock said alright and went outside to wait in John's car.

On the other side of Pallet Town, Serena was just about to leave her house's front yard when she was surprised by Miette, her childhood friend, and fellow cheerleader. "Hey Serena, how have you been?" Asked Miette. Serena replied, "Hey Miette, I have had better days." Miette asked Serena what she meant, Serena replied, "I'm nervous for today." "Is today the day you finally tell Ash how you feel about him?" Asked Miette. Serena replied with a head shake and said, "Yup, that day is today." Miette shrieked and said, "I'm so happy for you I hope it goes well." Serena smiled and said, "Thank you Miette, and I hope it goes well too.

Back at Ash's house, Ash just got out of his house and into John's Car and the four of them headed to Kanto Region High school. When they got to K.R.H.S. Ash saw Gary, Misty's boyfriend. "Hey Misty, there's Gary," Ash said to Misty as he pointed out Gary. Misty saw her boyfriend and ran to Gary and shouted: "GARY!". Gary saw Misty and grabbed her as she got close enough. Ash just let them talk and headed to his class with John and Brock to Professor Oak's class about Pokémon types. As Ash, John, and Brock entered K.R.H.S., Serena and Miette got to the high school and headed to their usual meeting spot so they can wait for their fellow cheerleader, Dawn and her boyfriend and football, Basketball, and Baseball Player, Paul to arrive in his 2016 Ford truck. When Paul did arrive, Barry, a fellow football player, and Barry's girlfriend, Salon along with Dawn got out of the truck.

When the bell rung, everybody was in their classroom for the start of the day. Ash, John, Brock, and Gary were all in one group of five groups of four. John then asked Ash, Brock, and Gary, "Any of you guys know why there is an extra desk in our group?" Before Ash, Brock, or Gary could Answer, Professor Oak entered the room and got everybody's attention. After Professor Oak entered the room, a girl came in behind him that no one knew who she was except John. John hoped not to see that girl again, he was wrong. Once everybody settled down, Professor Oak said, "Hello class, I would like to introduce you to a new student, her name is May." May took a step up from where she was and said, "Hello Everyone, it's nice to meet you all." Professor then said, "May, why don't you sit down over there." Professor Oak then pointed to the group Of John, Ash, Brock, and Gary.

May walked over to John's group with a disgusted look on her face and took her seat at the spare desk. John then said, "I retract my question." John then turned to May and said, "Well May, it has been a long time since I last saw you." May replied, "Well, I thought I would never have to see you again, of course, that's not going to happen." Ash, Brock, and Gary looked at each other. Brock then asked, "Is there some history between you two that we should know about?" John turned to Brock and said, "May was my first Girlfriend, now she's an annoying bug that won't leave me alone." May angered said, "You're the reason that our relationship didn't work out." John turned back to May and said, "Excuse me, I wasn't the one who was sending messages to the other person every hour of every day of every month for the five months after we started dating!" May then stood up and shouted, "I WAS TRYING TO SEE IF YOU WERE ABLE TO GO ON WALKS WITH ME, I HAVE EXPLAINED THAT A HUNDRED TIMES." John shouted, "WELL ME BEING A POKÉMON BREEDER AND A POKEMON DAYCARER, I HAD A FILLED SCHEDULE, I TOLD YOU THAT EVERY DAY FOR THE FIVE MONTHS WE DATED." John and May looked at each other with disgust until Professor Oak decided to move May to a new group. For the rest of the class, John never answered a question. When the class was over Professor Oak asked John and May to stay in class for the next class.

Ash, Brock, and Gary had Pokemon Fossils Studies with Byron. Byron's classes always took place in a stable mine built into the high school. Each student in the class is given a piece of paper with a type of fossil. Ash had to find an old Amber, Brock needed a Root Fossil, and Gary needed a Helix Fossil for the day. John would have been looking for a Jaw Fossil, but he was excused by Professor Oak about the argument John and May had. When the second class ended, John was excused from Professor Oak's classroom and found Ash, Brock, Gary, and Misty where they all usually sit for lunch. When John sat down, Ash asked, "How did your talk with Professor Oak go?" John responded by saying, "I rather not talk about it." Brock then said, "That bad huh?" John shook his head in response to Brock. Ash then asked, "So where is May right now?" John said that May was in Pokemon Contests 101.

After lunch was over, Ash was at his locker when Serena found him. Serena was thinking to herself, "Alright Serena, he is by himself and no one is around, time to tell him the truth." Serena started walking to Ash before he left for the next class. But just before Serena could say something, Dawn grabbed Serena by the arm and said, "Come on Serena, we're going to be late for gym class." Serena tried to resist with all her might, but by the time she got free, Ash was gone. "Aww man, I was so close too." Said Serena in her mind before getting dragged to Gym Class.

As Ash was writing down notes in Pokemon evolution 101, Professor Oak came into the classroom. Professor Rowan asked Professor Oak, "What brings you here Samuel?" Professor Oak replied by saying, "I'm here to talk to Ash about his mother." Ash stood up quickly and went into the hall to talk to Professor Oak, all the while Ash was having a flashback… _It was about a month ago, on a weekend day, Ash and his mom were going to the local amusement park when a truck struck their vehicle in the rear sending them flying out of control, Ash then got knocked out and woke up in the car on the side of the highway. His mom was nowhere to be seen, all Ash could see were firemen working to get Ash out of there and to the hospital._ When Ash and Professor Oak got into the Hall, Professor Oak said to Ash, "Ash… your mother fought to get well since that accident, but…" "But what Professor Oak?" Asked Ash. Professor Oak took a moment to gather himself and said, "Your mother has succumbed to her injuries, she went into Cardiac Arrest and die about an hour ago, I truly am sorry Ash." Ash said nothing, but his actions spoke louder than words. After hearing what Professor Oak had to say, Ash ran down the hall and out of the school.

John, Brock, Gary, Misty, Dawn, Barry, Paul, Miette, May, Salon, a girl named Iris, also a friend of Ash's, and Serena all had the same class, Ash included but no one knew where he was. John asked the teacher, "Where is Ash, he's supposed to be in this class." "To be honest, I haven't the foggiest idea where he is." Replied the teacher. Ash was never a person to skip class, he had a perfect attendance all school year, this made everybody except May worry. At the end of the school day, everybody headed over to Ash's house after letting their families know where they were heading, including May. When they arrived, they saw the door open.

John was the first one in Ash's house to find it in a state of shambles. Brock, followed by everybody else entered Ash's home. Misty was the one who asked the question on everybody's minds, "Where in world of Pokemon can Ash be?" John saw a note, read the note, and passed it along to the others. John then took command of the situation and said, "Alright listen up, Ash couldn't have gotten far, there are still ice cubes in this cup, so this was recent. The fridge has been looted and all the food and Pokémon food are gone, so it's likely Pikachu went with ash. So, if we're going to find Ash, we'll split into teams, groups of three." John then divided the teams up. "Brock and Misty, you're with me, Dawn, Miette, and Serena are group two, Gary, Barry, and Paul are group three, and May, Iris, and Salon are group four. We'll each search one direction and meet back up here after sundown, if any of you have a flying type, use it to help with the search." Everybody said right and they headed in different directions. Brock sent out Crobat while John sent out Charizard, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Talon-flame, Swellow, and Noctowl and sent them out in groups of two.

Sundown was approaching, Ash and Pikachu were still missing. Swellow and Noctowl were about to return to John when they saw Ash and Pikachu under a tree. Swellow said, "Swellow (Looks like them.) Swellow (Go get our master and the others. I shall remain overhead.)" Noctowl replied, "Hoo (Right, I'll be right back.)" Noctowl then turned around to get John and the others. John and the others got back to Ash's home. John then said, "we found nothing, I take it you guys found nothing as well." "Not even a trace of them," Dawn replied. Just then, Noctowl tapped on the window to get the gangs attention. John went out front and said, "What is it Noctowl?" Noctowl flew up and said, "Hoo (We found Ash, follow me.) John turned to the others and said, "I think Noctowl and Swellow found them, let's go." John and the others followed Noctowl to where it and Swellow found Ash and Pikachu.

When Swellow looked up from the branch it was perched on it saw Noctowl and flew to meet it. Noctowl landed next to John and Swellow after it. John pulled out their Pokémon balls and said, "Noctowl and Swellow, thank you both now, return." John looked at Ash and Pikachu for quite a while before he turned to the others and said, "I think four of us should approach him, from the state of his house, I just think that should be the best course of action." The group whispered, "Right." John then said, "Ok, so it'll be Me, Brock, Misty, and Serena." Serena looked at John and thought to herself, "IS HE CRAZY?!" John looked at Serena and asked, "Do you have a problem with my choices." Serena dared not to say a word, John then said, "Okay, now let's go." John, Brock, Misty, and Serena headed over to Ash and Pikachu. John then threw a Pokéball that had Ash's Bulbasaur in it. John then said, "Bulbasaur, I need you to use Sleep Powder." Bulbasaur use it and that kept Ash and Pikachu asleep, John recalled Bulbasaur and then grabbed Ash by his arms and Brock grabbed Ash's legs, Misty grabbed Ash's things and Serena Picked Pikachu and they all went back to Ash's house. While on the way back to Ash's home, Pikachu woke up and pika-explained to John and the others why they were there out there, but no one understood Pikachu at all.

When Ash woke up from his nap, he was back in his house and tied up. Ash shouted, "LET ME GO!" John responded by saying, "Not until you tell us what is going on?" Ash replied, "It's none of your Gosh-darn business, that's what going on." Iris then said, "Stop being a kid and please tell us." Ash Said nothing. Since it was the weekend coming up, John decided to have everyone watch for 4 hours each. John asked Brock, Misty, and Serena to help him come up with the schedule.

As the four of them walked into the kitchen, John got a call from Professor Oak. John walked to a corner of the kitchen to talk to Professor Oak. When John answered his cell phone, he said, "Hello Professor Oak, what is it you need me to do?" Brock, Misty, and Serena couldn't hear what the Professor was telling John. "I see, that might explain things, thank you for telling me Professor, I'll let the others know." When John got off the phone, Brock asked John, "What did Professor Oak want?" John turned to Brock, Misty, and Serena and told them to follow him to the living room.

When the four of them got out into the living room John walked straight in front of Ash and asked him, "Why didn't you just tell us you mother was in the hospital for a month and she passed away today?" Everybody, even Pikachu was shocked to hear that. Ash didn't say a word, so John continued, "I just got off the phone with Professor Oak and he told me the whole story about how he pulled you out of class, and how you just ran off and out of the school after hearing about your mother passing away from her injuries that she got from that car accident last month." Ash looked away, holding back tears. John then asked, "Why did you just tell us about it and not lie to us Ash, we could have helped." Serena asked Brock what John meant, Brock told Serena, "you see, Ash came to school one day with his arm in a cast, this was before you got to the school, he told us he fell off his bike, the next day, John stopped by here with me and Misty to pick Ash up, Ash's mom's car wasn't in the driveway, when Ash came out of his house, We asked him where his mom was, he told us that she was on a business trip and she would be gone for a while." Serena looked at Ash and John while they argued. Brock then said, "We all offered to let Ash stay at our places, but Ash declined all of us." Serena then said, "I see." Brock then said, "I just can't believe he lied to us, his closest friends.

John finished his rant by saying, "If you ever lie to me, to Brock, to Misty, to anyone here, you will be in for a world of hurt, you understand." Ash said nothing, all he did was look at the floor and started to tear up. John looked at Brock and the others before Ash busted out crying tears of sadness. Ash finally said, "I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry for lying to you all, I didn't want to get you guys involved in a FAMILY matter." John, Brock, and Misty all felt betrayed, but they forgave Ash and released him. John and the group decided to get Ash's home fixed up. By the next day, Ash's house was like it was never trashed. John looked around and said, "It looks better than the way before you trashed this place." Ash looked at John and asked, "What are you talking about, I never trashed my house." The group looked at Ash and said, "What?!" John then said, "We found the lamp on the floor, the table flipped over, and your note." As he took the note they found out of his pocket. Ash took the note and read it. "I never wrote this note." Said Ash. "If you didn't write that note, then who wrote it?" asked John.

John, Brock, Misty, and Serena decided to spend the night at Ash's house. As John and Brock were preparing dinner, John noticed a picture frame was a little crooked. When he took it off the hook to fix it, he noticed a hole in the wall with a lever in the hole. "Hey guys, come check this out." Stated John. Brock shut off the oven, stove, and went over to where John was along with Ash, Misty, and Serena. Serena asked Ash, "Have you seen this before Ash?" "No, never in my life." Replied Ash. John then said, "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." John then pulled the level. Just then, the kitchen table began to shift, catching everybody off-guard. When it finally stopped, it revealed a secret staircase that no one knew was there, not even Ash. John was the first one to go down the steps, followed by Brock, Misty, Ash, and Serena.

As they walk further and further down the mysterious staircase, they came to a long hallway with a Stone bowl attached to a wall. In the stone bowl was a Strange liquid. Brock asked John, "What is that John?" John looked at Ash, Brock, and Misty and said, "It's Oil." John took a match out, lit it and dropped it into the oil. After the oil caught on fire, which caused other stone bowls to catch on fire all the way down the hallway. John and the group saw a door at the end of the now light hallway. The hallway was also lined with doors on both sides.

John and the others started to walk down the hall and opened one door at a time to see what was in every room. One room had a bunch of computers that looked like they haven't worked in years, another room had bookshelves filled with books about Pokémon history and other things. Other rooms had nothing in them at all. But the rooms were long. Two Doors had what looked like an elevator between them, so there had to be lower levels. When the group got to the final door, John needed help to open the door because it was heavy. Ash, Brock, and John pushed the door wide open. What they found in the room surprised the group.

Inside the room were several Pokéballs on shelves and what looked like a computer that none of them had ever seen before. As John entered the room, his set off a tripwire, the lights came on and a robot started to approach John and the others. John then said, "This robot looks like to be a few years old, and yet oddly familiar." The robot then scanned John, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena. After scanning the five trainers, the robot backed up a bit and showed the gang an image of someone that everybody recognized immediately. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena said, "JOHN!" while John said, "Me?!" then the image started to speak, "Hello young…me, if you are seeing this holographic message, then you have found the lever Delia and I set up for you and the others when you all became of age, we left you this place for you so you can use it to form the Pokémon resistance against Team Rocket. In my timeline, they are called Neo-Team Rocket. They will eventually take over the Pokemon world, and Gary will be the head of Neo Team Rocket, but he will be Hypnotized by Giovanni's Hypno, it pains me to say it, but you must be prepared for trouble and make it on the double. Several of your, our, friends will join Gary and be his lieutenants, but his Lieutenants will be hypnotized as well. The Pokémon in the Pokéballs, every single one, are all from the future, trained since I was at your age. They will obey your command" Just then there was an explosion in the message. Older John continued saying, "They found us, the Computer behind me brought the house you stand under, the robot, the entire secret base, and Delia to your time, you will meet her younger self soon, but she is useful in the rebellion, good luck young me and friends, you're the Pokémon world's last hope, Older John signing off." The image then disappeared. John then said, "Now I know why the robot looks so familiar, I had plans drawn up for making this robot."

John and the others walked back up the stairs and brought the Robot up and pondered on what to do. "This is bad, my boyfriend is going to be hypnotized and become the head of Neo-Team Rocket." Stated Misty. John added on by saying, "Not only that, but some of our friends will be hypnotized as well." Ash then asked, "What are we going to do about it?" "We don't know who to trust except the ones right here and now." John began thinking about who to trust. John then looked at the robot and asked, "Robot, do you have a list of people who were friends with us and were part of the resistance?" The robot started to print a list out. When it was done, John looked at the list and said, "I don't even recognize some of these names on the list." "Chili, and Cress, who are they?" Asked Brock while looking at the list. Ash responded, "Oh, they're the other two Striaton Gym leaders, you didn't meet them when we traveled in Unova." Misty then said, "So they can be trusted?" Ash said that he trusts them like he trusts Pikachu and everybody there. John then said, "Okay, so they will be members." Brock looked at the list and saw three names that John saw too. "John, tell me I' not seeing what I think I'm seeing." John replied, "If it's three certain names, then I can't, because I see them too. Ash, Misty, and Serena asked what names. John showed them the list and they were surprised to see Jessie, James, and Meowth on the list of members of the resistance. "Guessing Team Rocket has no use for them in the future." Said Ash. John replied, "Something tells me you're right and this is going to be a long night." They worked on the list through the night and into the next day.

At around breakfast time, Gary, Dawn, Barry, Paul, Miette, May, Salon, and Iris all showed up at Ash's house to find Ash, Brock, John, Misty, and Serena fast asleep. Gary took an air horn out of his pocket and said, "Cover your ears." Everyone that was standing had their ears covered. Gary then blew the air horn. John and the others woke up screaming with their ears covered. John shouted, "WE'RE AWAKE GARY, STOP IT!" Gary then put the air horn back in his pocket after letting the button go. Ash then asked, "What time is it?" Brock looked at his watch and said, "It's after 8:30." Misty then shouted with worry in her voice, "THAT MEANS WE'RE BEHIND SCHEDULE!" When Misty said that, she, Serena Ash, Brock, and John were rushing to get up to schedule. Dawn asked, "What's going on here John?" John turned To Dawn and the group and said, "All of you except Gary, Paul, Salon, and Iris need to come with us to the airport so you can find out why we are in such a hurry."

As John got the list and the plan he and the others came up with, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena came down the stairs with their things and were ready to go. As John walked towards the door, he was stopped by Dawn. Dawn then asked, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on here." Ash then said, "John already told you, Dawn, you will find out when we get to the airport." Paul then said, "If she goes, then I go as well." John approached Paul, he tried not to get in Paul's face, and said, "Paul, what we need to do, does not concern you, Salon, Iris, or Gary, not yet at least." John continued to head to the door, but Paul punched him in the jaw causing John to fall. Everybody, even Dawn, was shocked by what Paul did. As John tried to get up, Paul kicked him in the stomach repeatedly until Ash and Brock grabbed Paul by the arms and pulled him away from John. While Misty and Serena checked John if he was okay to travel, Dawn walked over to Paul, who was still stuck in Ash's and Brock's arm locks. Dawn said, "How dare you to hit John, you never do that." Paul looked at Dawn and said, "He, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena have no right to keep secrets from you." Dawn then said, "Still gives you no right, you already punched him, but kicking him repeatedly is going too…" Paul interrupted her by shouting, "BITCH, I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE, IF I HAD TO, I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM, YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER AND I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR STUPID POKÉMON!"

Everybody was shocked to hear that, even Paul himself. Ash and Brock let Paul go and Dawn started to tear up. Paul tried to approach her, but she just turned her back to him and said, "I'll be in the vehicle so we can head to the Airport." Dawn started to walk to the door, then Paul grabbed her wrist, causing Dawn to slap him across the face. Everybody was, again, shocked to see that, Dawn never slapped Paul before, and he never yelled or insulted Dawn or her Pokémon before. Gary, Salon, and Iris stood there, while the rest of the gang went to the cars and made their way to the Airport. "Nice one dude," Gary said Sarcastically to Paul. Paul looked at Gary and said, "Shut up."

On the way to the Airport, John woke up in the back of his car with Brock at the wheel. John then asked, "How long was I out?" Dawn said, "About 40 minutes." John looked at Dawn and asked, "What happened that caused you to sound so upset." Dawn didn't say a word, but John saw what happened on Dawn's face. John then said, "Paul happened, is that correct?" Dawn was surprised to hear John say that, but after hearing what John said, Dawn started to cry and dug her face into John's shirt. John didn't know what to do but wrap his arm around her. Dawn then said, "You're right John, it was Paul, he was a whole different person who I can never look at the same again." John then asked, "What are you going to do about him?" Dawn responded by saying, "I'm going to dump him." Dawn then got her phone and sent a message to Paul saying, "Paul, it is over between you and me, I can never look at you the same ever again, G.T.H. your ex-girlfriend, Dawn." John looked at Dawn and said, "Now that you dumped him, what will you do, now?" Dawn placed her head on John's shoulder and said, "I'll just have to find someone who will love me like Paul did, but better." Dawn then looked up as John looked down and their eyes locked. Dawn and John moved closer to each other and locked their lips for a passionate kiss. Brock and Ash saw this happen and just let them have their moment.

When the gang got to the airport, John explained the whole plan and the reason behind it to the group. Barry then said, "So let me get this straight, so my girlfriend, Iris, Gary, and Paul are going to be hypnotized by the Gym Leader of Viridian City and form Neo-Team Rocket and manage to take over the world." Dawn continued, "We're part of the resistance that fights Neo-Team Rocket." May finished, "So to get more troops, we're going to different regions to get recruits." John then said, "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Miette then asked, "How are we going to get people to help us, they won't listen to us, they'll think we're crazy." John answered her by saying, "We'll be heading to the Elite Four of every Region Along with the Gym Leaders, get all the Pokémon champions and bring them to the light about team rocket. Plus, a lot of trainers are friends with us, we'll ask them to join." John then divided the teams, "Brock and I will head to Johto. Misty and May, you two will head to the Hoenn Region. Dawn and Barry, you guys will head to your home region of Sinnoh. Miette, Serena, and Ash, the three of you will head to Unova and then onto Kalos, once you gathered everyone in Unova and send them here, they will wait for one of the groups to come back and taken back to base. "John, Ash, Hello." John and Ash looked to see who said their names, saw smiled when they saw Cilan with Burgundy running towards them. Both John and Ash said, "It's Cilan, with Burgundy?" Cilan and Burgundy got to the gang and Cilan said, "Hello Ash, Hello John, it has been a while." John was the first to say, "You bet Cilan, it's good to see you as well." Cilan saw that Ash looked confused out of the Corner of his eye and asked, "What's the matter, Ash?" Ash was looking at Cilan's and Burgundy's hands, they were holding hands. Ash then said, "Why are you guys holding Hands? Cilan and Burgundy blushed and Cilan said, "You see, Burgundy and I… fell in love with each other." John and Ash were shocked to hear that. John snapped out of it and said, "Cilan, we need your help along with Burgundy's help as well."

John took the time he had to explain the situation to Cilan and Burgundy. Cilan then said, "I see, in that Case, Burgundy and I should go to Unova while Miette, Serena and Ash head to Kalos." John turned to Miette, Serena, and Ash and asked, "Is that okay with you guys.?" Miette, Serena, and Ash all said it was fine. "Then it's decided, we leave for our respective locations to gather forces for the resistance against Neo-Team Rocket." The group said right and went off to board planes or boats to head to their respective regions.

At Team Rocket Headquarters, Jessie, James, and Meowth were in Giovanni's office. "YOU CAN'T FIRE US, NOT NOW!" Shouted Jessie. James tried to calm Jessie down by saying: "Jessie, please calm down, and be Careful, the baby might get damaged." Jessie looked at her Fiancé, then at her Stomach and then said, "You're right James, thank you." Giovanni then said, "your insolence and stupidity have yielded nothing but failure." "But, but please Mr. Giovanni, give us one more chance and we'll get you Pokémon." Said Meowth. "NO MORE EXCUSES, NO MORE CHANCES, THE THREE OF YOU ARE FIRED" Shouted Giovanni.

As Jessie, James, and Meowth left Team Rocket headquarters, John and the others have arrived at their destined regions. As John and Brock, they were greeted by Lyra and Khoury. "John, and Brock too, its' great to see you guys again." Said Lyra John replied, "Hey Lyra, it's nice to see you again, you too Khoury." Khoury asked John and Brock, "What brings you guys to the Johto Region?" John told them the reason why they were in Johto. Lyra and Khoury pulled them out of sight and Lyra asked John if he was serious, John responded by saying, "I'm very serious, Brock and I have come to Johto to gather Recruits for the resistance against Neo-Team Rocket." Khoury and Lyra looked at each other and said, "What do we need to do?" John smiled and said, "We're going to need trainers who are willing to help us, along with the gym leaders here and the Elite Four." "The elite four, then it's that serious?" said Khoury. "Of the utmost urgency," Brock said to Khoury. Lyra looked like she was in deep thought and she then said, "We can get our friends to join us, and they can form a part of the resistance here." Then John said, "That's a good idea, but we will need a lot of the troops in Kanto, cause Team Rocket is based out of there." Khoury then realized John's plan and said, "They would never suspect a resistance in the region they're based out of." John then said, "Exactly." After they got done talking, John, Brock, Lyra, and Khoury, headed to the gyms to gather the gym leaders. All the gym leaders joined John's team but John told them to wait at their gyms and wait for a call to Poké-arms.

While John and Brock were getting forces from Johto, the others were also getting forces from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. In Hoenn, may and misty, Along with May's brother Max, Drew, Drew's girlfriend, Courtney, who is no longer part of Team Magma, and Cassie, were at the Pokémon center so May and Misty could call John. "Hey May and Misty, what's up." May stated, "John, so far, we got the gym leaders, the elite four, and several trainers and coordinators." Misty continued, "The gym leaders are going to stay in Hoenn and act as recruiters, whenever they get defeated, they're going to try and recruit the trainer and send them to Kanto." John then said, "that's good news to hear Misty, you and May did fine work, head back to Kanto soon. We need to start training" May and Misty hung up and they, along with the people they recruited, got onto a ship and headed back to Kanto. While May and Misty, Dawn and Barry had the same thing with the gym leaders happen and they got Kenny, Zoey, Cheryl, Nando, Conway, Ursula, Reggie, Solidad, and Tobias from Sinnoh. Cilan and Burgundy got Trip, Bianca, Virgil, Cameron, and Georgia. Ash, Serena, and Miette got Nini, Shauna, Sawyer, Alain, Aria, Tierno, and Trevor.

When the groups got back to Kanto, John addressed the entire group, "You all have been gathered from different regions for one reason, some of you have been told, others may not have been told this, but we will be at war very soon a group called Neo-Team Rocket." Ash took it and said, "The leader is a trainer called Gary Oak, his lieutenants are trainers who are Iris, Paul, and Salon." Misty then said, "They will think they are in charge, but they will be hypnotized by a Hypno and the real leader of Neo-Team Rocket." Brock then said, "His name is Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym Leader and current leader of Team Rocket." John finished by saying, "How we five know this is our secret, but all of you here will be trained to be prepared for the upcoming war against Neo-Team Rocket, we are the Pokémon resistance and we fight for freedom."

When John and the group got back to Ash's house, they found Gary, Iris, Paul, and Salon sitting on the couch and chairs. "What are you guys still doing here?" Asked John. Gary responded by saying, "Paul made all of us come here every day to wait for you guys." When Paul saw Dawn, he got up and said, "I got your text, you just sent me that because you were mad, but now that we are both calmed down, I say let's go." Paul grabbed Dawn by the hand but she refused to go with Paul. John then said, "Let, her, go, Paul." Paul looked at John and said, "Why should I listen to you? You are nothing but a pathetic, little nerd while I am a football, baseball, and basketball player." John then said, "It's true I am a nerd, and you are a sports player, but I am one thing you are no longer." What's that?" Asked Paul. Dawn said, "My Boyfriend." She then managed to get her hand free and run behind John. John then said, "She didn't want to be your girlfriend again after seeing what you did to me and from what I heard, you insulted her and her Pokémon." "You mean that little thing cost us our relationship, Dawn." Asked Paul. Dawn looked at Paul and said, "Whenever I told you I was lonely, you said you were too busy to help me out." John took it from there, "Whenever I saw Dawn alone, crying, or just being bored, I would walk up to her to keep her company and to cheer her up." Paul just stood there listening to John and Dawn saying what they said. John then told Paul, "I always knew you were a nutcase Paul, I have told Dawn many times." Dawn then said, "I thought that he was talking craziness." John then looked at Dawn and said, "You thought I was crazy." "At the time, yeah." Replied Dawn. Paul then got tired of hearing John's voice, pulled out his pocket knife, and stabbed John in the stomach.

When John woke up, he was in a hospital bed with Dawn, Misty, Ash, Brock, and Serena in the room with him. "hey guys." Said, John. Dawn the first to say, "John!" as she pulled John into a hug. John forgot how strong of a hug Dawn gave. John was then able to say, "Need air." Dawn heard this, let John go and said, "Sorry, I was just worried about you John." "We all were worried about John." Said Ash. John looked at Ash to say thank you, but he saw Ash's arm was wrapped, so instead of saying thank you, John asked Ash, "What happened to your arm?" Brock told John what happened after Paul stabbed him. _John fell to the floor and was pushed over onto his back so Paul could slit his throat. "Paul, stop this right now!" shouted Ash. As ash was reaching for Paul's pocket knife, Paul stabbed Ash in the Arm. Misty snuck away to call 911, while Brock grabbed Paul's Arm, knocked the pocket knife out of Paul's hand and then knocked Paul out._ "Dawn then ran to your side to try and stop the bleeding and Serena went to check on Ash." John, "Looks like Ash has an admirer." Serena and Ash then blushed before looking at each other. John then looked at Dawn and asked, "Did he hurt you in any way." Dawn shook her head no, John smiled. Just then, A nurse came and said, "Well, how is our patient this afternoon?" John replied, "Hungry." The whole room was filled with laughter. After a few papers were signed, John was free to go home. As the group left the hospital, John asked, "Where did Paul go?" Misty said, "Paul was arrested and is at the Police Department right now." John said wow and got into the car.

When the gang got back to Ash's House a second time, Iris, Salon, and Gary left and the other P.M.R. members were in the secret base. As the main founders made their way down the stairs, they heard a knock on the door. When Ash answered the door, there was a girl at the door who looked a lot like his mother. The girl said, "Hi, I'm new to the town, my name is Delia." Ash, Brock, John, Misty, and Serena all said at the exact same time, "DELIA?!" Delia was surprised to hear them say that and said, "Y-Yes, my name is Delia." John was the first to speak, "Sorry about that, my name is John." After greetings were made, John invited Delia to come with them. Brock told John that he and Ash will be right there. "ok, but be quick about it Brock, we need you two for training." When Delia was out of sight and out of hearing, Brock said, "Ash, you do realize that's your mom." Ash replied, "Yes I do, but I just don't know who my dad is, she never told me." "Well let's keep an eye on her and see who she starts dating." Said Brock. Ash said right and they headed down the secret tunnel.

When everybody was settled down John addressed the room, "Listen up, here is where you will be training for the war like I said at the Airport. You will be tested, your strengths and weaknesses will be pushed beyond their boundaries, we will turn you from untrained trainers, into trained soldiers for the war. We will run different mission scenarios so we know who will be the best options for each mission. DO YOU GET ME?!" the crowd stood up and said, "WE GET YOU, SIR!" John then said, "Good, now head to the next room and we will begin training." Everyone got up, out of the room and into the room next door where they began the training. After weeks of training, the P.M.R. recruits were prepared for the fight against Neo-Team Rocket. Clement got the robot that was sent from the future fixed and it was back at a full functionality because some of the video data were inaccessible due to it being corrupted. John then had the robot play the no longer corrupted data. What John saw was unbelievably impossible to put into words. He ran to get Ash and the other leaders of the P.M.R. "What, you're telling me that Gary, Iris, Paul, and Salon were the real beginners of the resistance and not us?" Said Ash. John smiled and then said, "Dude I was kidding, actually, it was this." John showed the video of the future.

The robot shows future John and the leaders of the resistance being killed by Gary and Neo-Team Rocket. John then shuts off the projection and said, "Gary and the Lieutenants personally kill us in the future." Misty was shocked to hear this and said, "There must be a way to stop that from happening." John then said, "There might be a way to prevent that." Ash asked John what he meant and John replied, "We should invite Gary, Iris, Paul, and Salon into the P.M.R." "WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Shouted Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena.

* * *

Crusherboy93, "What did you guys think?"

Ash, "That chapter, was interesting."

Crusherboy93, "WHAT?!"

Brock, "What ash means is that the chapter was very action packed."

Crusherboy93, "Oh, alright."

Misty, "Please review this chapter, it would mean so much for me and Crusherboy93."

Crusherboy93, "Thank you Misty."

Misty, "You're welcome Crusherboy93. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter."


	2. PHSR Chapter 2: The PMRs 1st loss

Crusherboy93, "Hello all, I'm Back with a second Chapter of the Pokémon High School Rebellion."

Misty, "Yeah, another chapter of fighting."

Ash, "You seem a little too excited about this Misty."

John, "I saw her talking to Crusherboy93 Earlier and she just started to jump up and down in excitement."

Ash, "What did you tell her Crusherboy93?"

Crusherboy93 whispers something into Ash's Ear.

Ash, "Oh wow, this chapter will be big then, right Crusherboy93."

Crusherboy93, "Oooohhh Yeah, it's going to be huge."

Ash, "Disclaimer time, Crusherboy93 does not own anything related to Pokémon, all names from Pokémon are used in the story and the story didn't actually occur."

Crusherby93, "I didn't have to ask this time, nice."

Brock, "What made you decide to say the disclaimer with being asked?"

Ash, "I just didn't want to get yelled at by him like at the beginning of the last Chapter."

Crusherboy93, "Well, hope you enjoy this chapter."

* * *

Misty was shocked to hear this and said, "There must be a way to stop that from happening." John then said, "There might be a way to do just that." Ash asked John what he meant and John replied, "We should invite Gary, Iris, Paul, and Salon into the P.M.R." "WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Shouted Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena.

They were shocked by John's Idea. "Are you forgetting that Paul tried to kill you!" Ash said to John. John then said, "I know, I also know that spending a night at the Police station straighten him out." John then told the group that Paul was released earlier that day. John got back on track by saying, "If we can get them to join us, then we can face Team Rocket with them together, and we can fight the TRUE leader, which would be Giovanni." Ash then said, "That would change history and there would be no need for us to start this." John then said, "Ash, Gary and the others aren't really the enemy, it is Giovanni. The future will not change, he will just find others to be his puppets." Brock thought about it and said, "John's got a good idea, we should invite them." Ash, Misty, and Serena All thought about it as well they agreed to bring Gary and the others into the fold. John had the resistance members gathered and told them what they were doing. He then had Ash, Brock, Misty and Serena Call Paul, Salon, Gary, and Iris so they could discuss their part in the Resistance.

When Gary and the others got to Ash's House, John was outside waiting for them. "Hey John, what's going on?" Said Gary. Paul Then said, "Yeah, I got a call from Brock, he told me to meet him here at Ash's house. Also, I'm sorry for stabbing you in the stomach" John then told Paul that what he did was water under the bridge. Gary then said, "But I got a call from Misty about the same thing." John then said, "I know, and I know Ash called Iris and Serena called Salon, they did so because I asked them to call you guys." Gary asked John why did he want the four of them there, John said, "Follow me and you will see." John had the small group follow him into Ash's home, pulled the secret Lever, and showed them the secret Base and told them about the future. Gary was the most shocked to hear this and said, "In the future, I became the leader of Neo-Team Rocket, I then kill you, Ash, and Misty, along with other Members of the P.M.R." John looked at the ground and said, "Yes, that's what the future held for us." Gary looked at Paul, Iris, and Salon, the looking back at John he said, "That's a lot of information to take in John, but I'm ready to help any way I can." Paul then said, "That goes double for me." "I'm in as well." Said Iris. "It's not even a question," Salon told John. John smiled and said, "Welcome aboard the P.M.R."

For the next several weeks, Ash, Brock, John, Misty, and Serena trained Gary, Iris, Paul, and Salon so they were caught up with the others. In the last week of training, John was out getting supplies when he was approached By Jessie, James, and Meowth. John asked the three, "What do you guys want?"

James said, "We overheard a group of people talking about another group of people going by the name P.M.R," John said, "I heard that as well." Jessie then said, "We also saw you buying a lot of supplies, too much for a small group of twerps like yourself." Meowth then said, "We put two and two together." John was about to call out his Pinsir when Jessie, James, and Meowth got on the ground and said, "Please let us join your resistance." John was shocked but not surprised to hear them ask and he chuckled. "What…what's so funny?" James asked John. John replied, "I was actually thinking about looking for you three and asking you to join in the first place." Jessie, James and Meowth looked at John with a look that read, "How ironic." John then said, "Well, are you guys going to help me take these supplies back to base?" Jessie, James, and Meowth said right and they helped take the supplies back to the Resistance Base.

Several weeks later, John, Dawn, Ash, and Serena were in Vermilion City and saw that barely anyone was on the street. "Where is everyone?" asked Serena. John looked around and said, "This usually happens when people gather at the Pokémon Center, let's check there." "Right," said Ash, Dawn, and Serena. When they got to the Pokémon Center, they found everyone, including Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny… DEAD! The group looked on in horror at what they saw. John then saw a piece of paper taped to a wall. When he opened the note, it read, "They were asked to join Neo-Team Rocket but refused, that is why they are dead, N.T.R. Leader Phillip." John then turned to the others and said, "Guys, I know how and why they were killed." John then handed the note to Dawn, Ash, and Serena and they read what was on it. Dawn started to get angry. She then said, "They will pay for this." John was going to say that he agreed when he saw a familiar face among the bodies. Ash saw John was looking at something, and when he turned he saw who John was looking at. It was May, and she was among the dead but John and Ash only saw her.

When John, Dawn, Ash, and Serena got back to the Resistance Base, John and Ash pulled Max to the side. John started off by saying, "Max, do you know where May is right now?" "If I recall, she was going out to a shopping Mall," Max told John. "Was the shopping Mall in Vermilion City?" Asked Ash. Max then said, "I think… no, I know it was in Vermilion City, why what's up?" John and Ash looked at each other until John turned to Max and said, "Dawn, Serena, Ash and I were just in Vermilion City and…found the people there dead, and May was amongst the bodies." Max said nothing, all he did after hearing his sister is dead was back up into a wall and slide down to the floor. Ash then asked John to leave Max and him alone for a bit. "Alright Ash, once you are done helping Max, we need to discuss our plan of attack," Ash said right and John left so Ash can talk to Max.

A few hours later, John addressed everyone in the base. John said, "Everyone listen to me right now, if you haven't heard yet, we already have a casualty. May Kirtman, was killed. Along with the people living in Vermilion City, because they would not join Neo-Team Rocket." Everyone was shocked to hear this. John continued, "They made the first attack, which means, our attacks against them will not be unjustified, we will use the Vermilion City Massacre as our means of recruiting trainers AGAINST NEO-TEAM ROCKET!" everyone then said, "YEAH!"

One year later, Giovanni had Phillip order N.T.R. grunts transport captured wild Pokémon to a base in the Johto Region. As the trucks got an hour out from their starting point, the head truck got hit by a Stone Edge. When the grunts got out of the other trucks, they were taken out by Vine whips, thunderbolts, and air cutters. After all the N.T.R. Grunts were taken out, the attackers came out of the tree line. One person took his hat off and said, "Free the wild Pokémon." "Right." Said the rest of the attackers. They opened the trucks and set the wild Pokémon free, but only a Salamance and a Goodra remained. One attacker said, "Hey John, what's with these two, they haven't left yet." John then said, "Salamance, Goodra, you want to help us, don't you?" Salamance nodded and said, "Sala(Yes.)" Goodra also nodded and said, "Goodra, (Same here.)" John looked at the group and said, "Iris, you want to be a Dragon Master, would you accept these two as helpers, and if they want to be caught, catch them?" Iris said, "It would be an honor." Iris walked up to Salamance and Goodra and asked, "Do you two want to be caught?" Salamance and Goodra shook their heads yes in response. Iris smiled and pulled out two Pokéballs and held them to Salamance and Goodra. Salamance and Goodra then touched the buttons on the Pokéballs and they went into them, after 3 shakes, Salamance and Goodra Belonged to Iris.

When the raiding group got back to base, Misty greeted them. "Hey guys, how was the raid?" Ash replied by saying, "Great, we freed all the wild Pokémon and Iris got two new Dragon-type Pokémon." Misty then said, "That's great to hear, congratulations Iris." "Thanks, Misty." Replied Iris. John looked at his wristwatch and told Ash and the others, "It's time." Everyone nodded their heads. John and the others headed into the Resistance Base and got everyone gathered in the main conference room. John then said, "Today is a sad day to remember, exactly one year ago, the townspeople of Vermilion City were killed by Neo-Team Rocket, including one of our members, May Kirtman. Max and his Parents will be at the cemetery today to pay their respects to May, we will be there as well, providing protection against Neo-Team Rocket, because Giovanni might have May's Family killed." Ash then said, "May's Family will want us to make sure that she did not die in vain and Eliminate Neo-Team Rocket, once and for all." The room was filled with cheers of hope and excitement.

Later that same day at Petalburg Cemetery. Max and his parents were at May's grave when Max saw John approaching from the side. "Hello, John." Said Max. May's mom and dad turned to see John approaching as well. "Hey, Max." Replied John. Norman said nothing while his wife said, "Hello John, thank you for coming today." John responded by saying, "Hello Miss. Kirtman, you are welcome, I just wish I could have prevented this from happening." "There was no way you could have known about what would happen, just make them pay John, for May's sake." Said May's dad to John. "I'll make sure they suffer." Said, John. John then placed a single rose on May's Tombstone and walked away. Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, and Serena were at the Cemetery entrance waiting for John to come out of it. When John came out, Ash said, "We had Sentries at every entrance and they saw no one enter the Cemetery or climb the walls." John nodded in acknowledgment and turned around in time to see three N.T.R. grunts kidnapping Max and his Parents. "MAX!" John shouted and ran to help. John also said while he threw a Pokéball, "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" A Blastoise came out and used Hydro Pump to hit the grunts and freed Max and his family. Max then pulled out a Pokéball, threw it while saying, "Blaziken, use flame burst!" Blaziken acknowledged his trainer's command and used Flame Burst. After the battle, the N.T.R. grunts were unconscious and were taken to Officer Jenny. John then walked up to Max and his parents and asked, "Are you guys okay?" Max said that they were alright and thanked John for saving their lives. John then said, "No problem Max, anyway, I have to go." Max asked John why he had to go, John replied by saying, "We just got word that an N.T.R. convey needs attacking, see you around." John then left the Cemetery to attack the N.T.R. Convoy.

Just like the Convoy Before it, the new Convoy was attacked by the P.M.R. forces but instead of Pokémon like he was told from resistance Intelligence, it was a group of People from different Organizations. "Grunts from Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and Team Flare?!" Said John confused. "Yeah, we refused to join Neo-Team Rocket." Said a Team Magma Grunt. "Not even the leaders wanted to join." Said a Team Aqua Grunt. "So, Phillip used his Hypno to hypnotize all of our commanders." Said a grunt from Team Plasma "When we refused, and tried to free our commanders, we were captured and were all sent to Vermilion City, loaded onto these trucks and were being transported to Celadon City, which from what I heard got transformed into a prison camp." Said a grunt from team Galactic. "I see, well, you guys are free to leave, go back to your home regions, or you can join the fight here in the Kanto Region and then the rest of the Pokémon World." Most of the grunts got on board cargo ships bound for Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, while some grunts stayed behind to join the P.M.R. John was happy to see the P.M.R. was growing and getting stronger. Just then, a Tyranitar came out of the forest next to John and a Team Aqua grunt. John saw the Tyranitar and said, "Hello there, are you hungry?" John then reached into his bag and pulled out Pokémon food and gave it to Tyranitar. Tyranitar took the Pokémon food and ate it happily. John then saw Tyranitar was hurt on the arm so John pulled out his medicine and helped Tyranitar. Tyranitar was happy that he was feeling better. Tyranitar then said, "Tyranitar! (Thank you for helping me.)" John then said, "You're welcome Tyranitar, do you want to help free the Pokémon world?" Tyranitar shook his head yes in response. "Good, welcome to the P.M.R. Tyranitar." Said, John. Tyranitar was happy and went to hang out with the rest of the Volunteer wild Pokémon.

When John got into the Resistance Headquarters, he was surprised by his sisters, Dorothy and Vicky Bertrand. John then asked, "Dorothy, Vicky, what are you two doing here?" Vicky replied by saying, "We heard you were a part of the P.M.R., you inspired us to leave home and seek you out and wanted to join it." Dorothy then said, "We already have Partner Pokémon." Dorothy and Vicky called their partner Pokémon. Dorothy had a Jolteon while Vicky had a Charmander. John then said, "That Jolteon, is that your Eevee Dorothy?" "Yes, it is, we passed an area that had a lot of evolution stones and my Eevee brushed her paw against a Thunder Stone, causing it to evolve into the Jolteon you see now." Replied Dorothy. "Hey there Charry, you still haven't evolved yet." Said John to Charmander as he knelt to pet Charmander. "I just don't understand, he should have evolved a long time ago, but he hasn't, I have tried everything. I just don't know what to do." Said Vicky. John got up and said, "You cannot force a Pokémon to evolve, Charmander will evolve when it is time to evolve." John then said, "Now that pleasantries are out of the way, I will assign you two to someone who knows how to do things here." John pulled out a tablet and said, "Vicky, with your skills in computers and battles, I'm assigning you to Clemont, one of the Resistance's best technician, Dorothy, due to your age, I'm partnering you up with a boy named Max." John turned and shouted, "Clemont, Max, please come over here." A few seconds later, two people showed up, one was about the same age as Dorothy. John then started introductions, "Dorothy and Vicky, these are Clemont and Max. Clemont and Max, these two are my sisters Dorothy and Vicky, I have assigned one of them to each of you. Teach them what you know and I'll be happy." Clemont and Max both said right. John then told Vicky and Dorothy to watch them closely and then told Clemont and Max the name of which one they were to watch. Clemont then said, "Vicky is it, I'm glad that I am able to pass my knowledge onto someone else." Vicky smiled and said, "I'm glad to learn from you." They walked off to the computer room to get to work. Max and Dorothy just stood there staring at each other. John saw what was going on, smiled and said, "If you two are done, I need you two to go on patrol along route one." Max snapped out of his trance and said, "Right, let's go Dorothy." Dorothy then snapped out of her trance and said, "Right, coming." Max and Dorothy then left the Resistance Base to go on patrol.

John entered the communications room and asked Ash, "What's the situation in Kalos?" "The gym leaders are holding their ground, but Neo-Team Rocket has already taken Lumiose City, Snowbelle City, and Anistar City." Ash told John. John looked disappointed, he was hoping that Neo-Team Rocket would not have captured three cities already. Ash then said, "They're doing their best John." "I know Ash, I know." Replied John. "It's just that it has been a whole year and we have made little to no progress in freeing the Pokémon world." Ash then said, "That is not true, we have made progress." John turned to ash and said, "How then, how have we made progress?" Ash replied by saying, "We have gotten more recruits and we even formed a wild Pokémon platoon." "But we are still operating out of one base, and we still haven't completed Operation: Saffron City." Said, John. Ash thought to himself, "John looks like he is starting to buckle under the stress, I need to talk to the others." Ash then said, "John, I need to go." John asked where Ash was going, Ash replied that he was heading up to the house to get something to eat. "Alright Ash, go get something to eat."

As Ash went up to his house, he grabbed Brock, Misty, Serena, and Dawn and brought them upstairs. When they were out of John's ear range, Ash said, "I think John is starting to buckle under the stress of leading the resistance." Misty then said, "John has been looking a little stressed out, but he says it's nothing." Brock then said, "So I'm not the only one who noticed it." Then Serena asked, "What are we going to do about it?" Everyone thought about what to do about John until Dawn said, "I have an idea." "What's your idea Dawn?" Asked Ash. Dawn replied by saying, "I take John out for a walk, and dinner, that should lower his stress levels down." Ash then said, "It might work, but how much will it lower his stress by?"

Before Dawn could answer Ash's question, John, came up the steps and said, "I was looking for you guys, we have a situation developing." Ash and the others followed John down into the base and saw the wild Pokémon was not feeling well. Brock walked over to a Machamp, placed his hand on its forehead and said, "Machamp has a high fever." John then said, "I know, they all do, that's why I got you guys down here, so we can save our wild Pokémon allies." Gary then said, "We need Lum Berries." Brock then said, "I don't think Lum Berries will do it by themselves." John then remembered something and asked Brock, "What about Lran Berries?" everyone looked at John like he said something crazy. John asked Brock, Ash, Gary, and Misty to follow him.

John took Brock, Ash, Gary, and Misty into a garden room and showed them a strange plant. John then said, "I present to you, a genetically modified hybrid Berry plant." The Berry had the look of an Oran Berry but the color of a Lum Berry. Brock then said, "I am going to assume that this is a Lran Berry Plant." John replied by saying, "You assumed correctly." Ash then asked, "How did you create such a Berry?" "It took me a month to find the perfect ratio of Oran Berry DNA to Lum Berry DNA," Replied John. John then said, "My other creations for the Berry, did not turn out well, but the Hybrid Berry combination for a Lran Berry is 70% Oran Berry and 30% Lum Berry." Misty looked and saw a crate in the corner, she then asked, "What is in the crate over in the corner over there John?" John told the group that he had several Lran Berries ready to be made into medicine. Brock grabbed as any Lran Berries as he could and started to make medicine for the wild Pokémon platoon.

While Brock was helping the wild Pokémon, Max and Dorothy were almost done with their patrol. "So, how does it feel to know that your older sibling oversees an organization?" Max asked Dorothy. Dorothy thought of a good answer and said, "I feel the same as I did before, I'm proud of John and what he does." Max then said, "At least you have two older siblings still." Dorothy asked Max what he meant, he replied, "I lost my older sister in the Vermilion City Massacre last year." Dorothy was shocked and said, "Max, I'm sorry for your loss." Max looked at Dorothy and thought to himself, "John's sister is very kind like he is. Maybe she learns from him." Dorothy was also thinking to herself, "I wonder why John placed me under Max's command." Max then said, "We better get back to base, don't want your brother to worry." Dorothy said right and they made their way back to Ash's house.

The wild Pokémon battalion was back at peak efficiency thanks to Brock and John's Lran Berries. Max and Dorothy got back from their patrol and reported nothing unusual. John was then pulled aside by Dawn and she said, "I think you and me should go for a walk." John asked, "Why do you want to go for a walk?" John then said, "If it's to try to lower my Stress levels, I don't think it will work. But, I will try it." Dawn was shocked to hear John say that. She thought to herself, "How did he know about the idea to lower his stress." John looked at Dawn and said, "Dawn…you in there?" Dawn then snapped out of her train of thought and said, "Yeah?" Dawn saw John looking at her weird. John then said, "You looked like you were in a deep thought." Dawn replied by saying, "No need to worry John, I'm fine." John then said, "When you say that there is no need to worry, that's when I worry." Dawn shot John an angry look but John countered with puppy eyes. Dawn gave in and said, "Let's go on our walk already." Dawn then grabbed John's arm and dragged him up the stairs and out of the base and Ash's house and to their walk path.

While John and Dawn went for their walk, Serena asked Ash if she could talk to him privately. When they were out of sight of the others. Ash asked Serena, "What do you want to talk about Serena?" Before Serena said anything, she pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Ash. Serena then said, "Do you remember this?" Ash looked at the handkerchief and then he realized that he saw that handkerchief before at summer camp when he and John went to as kids. Ash then said, "you mean to tell me that you're the girl I helped at summer camp." Serena shook her head and said, "Yup, the girl who hurt her leg in the woods and you helped out." Ash was surprised to see the girl he helped all those years ago, and he didn't know it until Serena told him. Serena then said, "Since then, I have kept it with me by my side and I wanted to give it to you at the perfect time, but I was always unable to find the perfect time." Ash was speechless, he had no idea about how much Serena appreciated him. Serena then said, "Before this whole situation started, I saw you in the hallway at the high school and I was going to give back your handkerchief and tell something, but Dawn pulled me away, and by the time I got back into the hallway, you were gone." Serena thought about whether to tell Ash her real feelings. But she got the courage to say, "Ever since that day in the woods, I have had strong feelings for you." Ash was shocked to hear her say that and asked, "So… you love me?" Serena nodded her head after a few seconds, but before Serena could say a word, she got pulled towards Ash and her lips met his lips. She was surprised and happy at the exact same time. All Serena could do was wrap her arms around Ash's neck and closed her eyes and kiss the love of her life.

While Ash and Serena kissed, John and Dawn walked by a lake with all sorts of Pokémon from the different regions. Dawn kept looking at John every so often to see how he was doing. While sitting under a tree with Dawn, John said, "This is helping me with my stress, it has made me calmer than I was at the base, thank you, Dawn." Dawn laid her head on John's shoulder and said, "You're welcome John, at least my plan worked." John look at Dawn and said, "I knew about your plan when I saw Ash take you, Brock, Misty, and Serena upstairs so I figured it was for something that you didn't need me to hear, but I heard the discussion you all were having but I was staying out of sight until I heard your idea." Dawn looked at John and said, "You're a sneaky little trainer." John just smiled and kissed Dawn on the forehead and said, "Love you too Dawn."

Back at the base, Brock was trying to duplicate John's Experiments and create a berry that combines a Sitrus Berry and a Pecha Berry. When John and Dawn got back, Brock walked up to him and said, "John, I need your advice."

John asked Brock what he needed help with. Brock told John, "I want to create a berry that combines the benefits of a Sitrus Berry and a Pecha Berry into one berry." John turned to Dawn and said, "Looks like I'm back on the job." All Dawn did in response was give John a smile and said to John, "I can see that, good luck John." John said thanks to Dawn and left with Brock to his lab. For weeks, John and Brock were working on a berry that would combine the benefits of a Sitrus Berry and a Pecha Berry into one. Almost two months go by until they had a living sapling that made the first ever Petrus Berries. John turned to Brock and said, "Well, we did it, Brock, after almost two months, we finally have a Petrus Berry." Brock smiled and said, "I know John, and I was thinking while we were making this berry."

John asked what Brock was thinking about, Brock replied by saying, "Pecha Berries are used to cure poison, but if we were to create a strand of Pecha Berries that would increase the effects of the poison." John knew where Brock was going with it and said, "We can win battle after battle cause the enemy's Pokémon would be no match." Brock nodded his head and said, "Exactly what I was about to say, John." John then told Brock to get all the Grass/Poison type Pokémon and their trainers and bring them to the Botanical lab. Before Brock could leave the lab, he was stopped by Max and Dorothy. Max looked at John and said, "We have a situation."

When John got to the main room, he saw Vicky on the ground and Clemont was treating what looked like claw marks on her side. John ran to Vicky and asked, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" "We went out for some fresh air and a wild Fearow attacked us, our Pokémon managed to chase it off, but not before it used Mega Claw and it hit Vicky." John looked at the claw marks, looked at Vicky and said, "Vicky, you always did say that you can make friends with wild Pokémon, does this change your thinking." All Vicky did in response was look at John and rolled her eyes. "Thank you Clemont," John said to Clemont. All Clemont did in response was nodding his head and, "You're welcome John, I'll get Vicky to the infirmary." John said okay and Clemont got Vicky to the infirmary. John went outside and saw blood where Vicky got hit. John walked over to where the battle took place. Like Clemont and Vicky, a Fearow attacked John. John dodged the attack and hit pressure points on Fearow. After the Fearow fell asleep, several Spearows came out of the woods and ran to the Fearow. John saw what was happening and was confused. When Fearow woke up, it got up and looked at John in the eyes.

"I mean you no harm, but you attacked me and my friends, why?" Fearow said nothing but looked at the Spearow behind it. John looked at the Spearow too and said, "I see, you were protecting them, weren't you?" The Fearow looked at John and shook its head in response. John then said, "I apologize for the confusion because I didn't know we were in your territory, Apologizes again." Fearow acknowledged John and flew off with the Spearow except two Spearow stayed behind. When the Fearow turned and saw them, it came back but didn't land. One Spearow said, "Spearow, Spearow Spear Spearow (We would like to stay with the humans to help free the world.)" Fearow nodded its head and flew off with the rest of the Spearows still flying.

John looked at the Fearow and Spearow flying away and looked at the two Spearow still there in front of him. John realized why they were still there and said, "You two want to help free the Pokémon world from Neo-Team Rocket, don't you?" The two Spearows nodded their heads. John then said, "Well, I already have a flying type on my team, but I think I know two people who would like a flying type." John gestured the two Spearows to get onto his shoulders, which they did, and the three of them went to the Resistance Base.

When John and the two Spearow got to the bottom of the stairs leading to resistance HQ, he called Dorothy and told her to follow him to the infirmary and said, "These little guys want to help us free the Pokémon world, and since I already had a flying type, I figured give one to each of you." Dorothy chose the Spearow on John's right shoulder while Vicky chose the Spearow on John's left shoulder. John then asked Vicky, "How are you healing up?" "I'm going to have scars on my side, but they said I can return to duty in a day or two." Replied Vicky.

John and Dorothy left their sister to rest up. Dorothy then asked John, "Why did you pair me with Max." John thought she would not ask that question until later but he said, "I assume he told you about his sister May." Dorothy nodded her head. John then said, "He lost a girl very close to him, we tried to talk to him, but he eventually did open up to us." Dorothy was surprised to hear that as John said, "When I pulled out a picture of you, Vicky, mom, and dad, Max saw you and I could tell he had a crush on you because he asked what your name was when he pointed to you." "Really?" Asked Dorothy. "Really, he had a crush on you." Replied John. "Wow." Dorothy thought. "You better get back to work," John said to Dorothy, snapping her out of her daydream. "Right." Said Dorothy. She then left to find Max.

A week of no Neo-Team Rocket Activity goes by. John sits down in his chair in his quarters and tries to figure out why there was a week of no activity from N.T.R. "I wonder there hasn't been any activity from Neo-Team Rocket." John then heard a knock on the door and said, "Enter." The door opened and Ash, Dawn, Misty, Brock, and Serena entered John's quarters. Ash was the first to speak, "No activity from Neo-Team Rocket for at least a week, it's creeping us out." He said. "I know Ash, it's creeping me out as well." "Maybe we should finally go on the offensive." Misty Suggested.

John thought for a moment, then he said that he had to go and only Ash could come along. When Ash and John left Ash's house, Ash said, "We're going to see him, aren't we?" John looked at Ash and said, "It's the only way to find out why N.T.R. hasn't made any movement for the past week." Ash, after hearing what John said, slapped him in the back of the head and said, "Do you know who you are talking about." John said as he was rubbing the back of his head, "He want's freedom as much as we do." "But he…" Ash said but was interrupted by John saying, "He was overtaken by Phillip and his Lieutenants, so he wants freedom as much as we do." Ash said fine and he and John left to meet their contact., unknown to them that were being followed by a girl they both know.

* * *

Crusherboy93, "So who do you guys think is the contact John and Ash are going to meet."

Misty, "I have no clue, will you tell me, Ash."

Ash, "If I said his name, it would ruin the reveal."

John, "Also, don't try to get it out of me Misty, I'm not saying a thing."

Ash, "But who is the girl following me and John Crusherboy93?"

Crusherboy93, "I'm not telling."

Serena, "Who are you three talking to?"

Crusherboy93, "Me, the Author, Crusherboy93."

Serena, "AHHH! You scared me."

Crusherby93, "Sorry."

Serena, "It's fine, I just surprised"

Ash, "Anyway, we hope to see you in the next chapter."

Serena, "Well put Ash, until then, bye."


	3. PHSR Chapter 3: PMR v NTR

Crusherboy93; "Welcome to the third chapter of Pokémon High School Rebellion."

Ash; "Wow, I can't believe we are still here."

Max; "I can't believe that I can say stuff out of the story."

Paul; "You'll be surprised on what the author makes you do and say, Max."

Crusherboy93; "I HEARD THAT PAUL!"

Brock; "While they are arguing, I'll just say that Crusherboy93 doesn't own any names of people or Pokémon."

Crusherboy93; "Brock, I was going to have Max say the disclaimer."

Brock; "Oh. Sorry, Max."

Max; "It's alright Brock, I was going to suggest you do it anyway."

Brock; "Why?"

Max; "I was too busy thinking about how pretty Dorothy is, DID I JUST SAY THAT?!"

Crusherboy93; "Hope you enjoy the chapter."

* * *

 _John said as he was rubbing the back of his head; "He want's freedom as much as we do." "But he…" Ash said but was interrupted by John saying; "He was overtaken by Phillip and his Lieutenants, so he wants freedom as much as we do." Ash said fine and he and John left to meet their contact., unknown to them that were being followed by a girl they both know._

John and ash were halfway to the point to meet their contact when John said; "How long do you think she has been following us?" Ash replied by saying; "I think since we left Pallet Town." John stopped, turned to look behind him and Ash and said; "Come on out Serena, we know you are there." From behind a tree, Serena made a face that read BUSTED and walked from behind it. She then said; "when did you realize I was following you?" Ash said; "I noticed that you were watching us from around the corner at the house and when we left, you started to follow." Serena Sweat-dropped and said; "I guess I wasn't hiding well." John nodded his head and said; "At least you tried."

Serena then asked John; "Can I come with you two?" John replied by saying; "I don't know, are you sure that you and your boyfriend can act properly?" Ash then asked; "HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE DATING?!" John looked at ash with shocked and said; "Wait, you guys are dating, I was trying to pull Serena's leg." Ash looked at John, then at Serena, and back at John and said; "You were joking?" John nodded in response. "Crap, I thought he found out." Ash thought to himself. "I can't believe that John made Ash say that we were dating. I thought he found out earlier without being told by me or Ash." Serena thought to herself. John then said; "How and when did you guys start dating?" Ash said; "When it happened was on the day that you and Dawn went on that walk, Serena pulled me aside and told me how she felt about me." Serena then said; "How it happened was, like Ash said, I pulled him aside and gave him the handkerchief he used to help me when I got hurt back at the summer camp we all went to as kids. Then I told him how I felt about him like he said as well, but before I said anything else, he pulled me into a kiss." John said nothing for a few moments but managed to say; "We'll talk about that later, we have somewhere to be." John, Ash, and Serena started walking again to meet John's and Ash's contact.

When John, Ash, and Serena got into the town where they would meet their contact, Serena realized that they were in Saffron City. Serena asked John and Ash; "Why are we in Saffron City?" John explained to Serena; "We're going to meet our contact near the Fighting Dojo." "Serena, our contact is only expecting me and John," Ash said to Serena. "He will be seeing me, though, you and Serena need to head to the Poké-mart and get some supplies." Ash looked at John and saw that John had a serious face on, so he couldn't change John's mind. "Alright, let's go get the supplies, Serena." Serena looked at Ash, then at John, and then back at Ash and said; "Alright." She and Ash then left John so they could get supplies. John then left to head for the Fighting Dojo to meet his contact.

John made his way to the Fighting Dojo. When he knocked on the door, a trainer opened a slider and asked; "What is the best Pokémon?" "All Pokémon are the best." Replied John. The trainer then closed the slider and opened the door so John could enter. He waited a few minutes before his contact, codenamed Mr. G., arrived. John saw him and said; "Hello Mr. G. It's good to see you." Mr. G. said nothing but nodded his head in acknowledgment. John then said; "Neo-Team Rocket has been awfully quiet for the past week, I need to know why, do you know." Mr. G said nothing again, but he nodded his head again and handed John a folder with a big red Letter R. John was about to open the folder when Mr. G. said; "Wait until you get back to your base, it's something that all the founders should look at." John looked up at Mr. g and said; "Alright, I'll wait until then." Mr. G smiled under the scarf we wore and left the Fighting Dojo.

While John met up with Mr. G. Ash and Serena walked to the Poké-mart to get the supplies needed. Serena looked at ash and said; "So who is your and John's contact's name?" Ash looked back at Serena, pulled her aside and whispered; "We don't know, all we know is that he wants to be called Mr. G and he was overtaken by Phillip and his Lieutenants." Serena was surprised that Ash and John didn't know who he was and only knew what he was called and what happened. Ash then said; "Let's get the supplies we need and meet back up with John." Serena nodded her head and got a bunch of Potions, Rope, Repels for Misty, etc. Ash and Serena then made their way to where they split up with John, who was already there and was waiting for them. "You guys certainly took your time, let's get out of here." Said, John, when Ash and Serena walked up to him. Ash and Serena nodded their heads and the three of them made their way back to Ash's house in Pallet Town.

When they got back to pallet town, they saw Dawn and Misty coming up the road. Dawn saw John, Ash, and Serena and said; "You guys need to come back, and quickly." John asked Dawn what was wrong, all Dawn said was that they will find out at the base. When they entered the base, everyone with the exception of Max and Vicky, who were still in the infirmary, was in the meeting room. John asked the group; "what is going on?" Barry got up and said while putting a DVD into the laptop connected to the projector; "We received this from N.T.R." The projector showed the video that was on the DVD.

In the video was an N.T.R. grunt standing next to someone tied-up with a bag over the person's head. The N.T.R. stated; "Attention John Bertrand, yes we who you are one of the leaders of the P.M.R. We have here someone that you care very much about." The grunt then took off the bag from the tied-up to reveal that the person was his little sister Dorothy. "Dorothy…" John whispered that only Ash, Serena, and Dawn could hear. The N.T.R. grunt continued by saying; "As you can see, we have you little sister, and if you don't come to Stone town within two days, she will die." The video then ended abruptly. Gary got up and said; "This video was made yesterday and we picked it up from an N.T.R. convoy we attacked today." Brock then said; "They must have assumed that we would attack the convoy and planted it in the back truck." Misty followed up by saying; "How would they know that, the odds of us getting the correct one are huge." "They made several copies of the video and gave each convoy a copy." Said, John, while continuing to stare at the spot where the video was played.

A few minutes after John saw the video, he was in his quarters getting things ready for his trip to Stone Town to get Dorothy when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter." Said, John. When the door opened, Ash, Serena, and Dawn entered the room. John didn't look at them, all he did was continue packing his things. "John, we need to come up with a plan," Ash said to John. John did not respond. "John, please talk to us, tell us you have a plan." Said Serena. John, again, said nothing. Dawn was getting angry for John not talking, she was about to say something when John stated; "My plan is to go to Stone Town and trade myself for my sister's life." "That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard." Stated Dawn. "Well, what else do you want me to do, huh?!" John told Dawn. "Come up with a better plan that involves the three of us helping." Stated Ash. John thought it over and agreed to come up with a new plan.

John, Ash, Serena and Dawn made plans on how to deal with the situation, made their way to Stone town, but separated before they got into town, and saw that three N.T.R. grunts had Dorothy in the town square. John made his way there until an N.T.R. Grunt told him to stop. "Well, I'm here, let my sister go." Stated John. One N.T.R. grunt smiled and said; "Handover the Pokéballs you brought." John then showed the grunts his belt and said; "I didn't bring any Pokémon with me." One grunt who John made out to be in charge had two grunts grab him and brought John over to the other grunt and Dorothy. The Leader grunt smiled and said; "Did you really expect us to let your sister go?" the leader grunt started to become in shock when he saw John smile and heard John say; "To tell you the truth, I didn't." Suddenly, a Thunderbolt struck the Grunt in front of John, which gave John the signal to elbow the two other grunts in the stomachs. When he was clear, an Ice Beam and a fire blast hit the two other grunts, burning one and freezing the other.

When the smoke cleared, Ash, Serena, and dawn came out of their hiding spots with Pikachu, Braixen, and Buneary. John got up from taking cover and said; "Perfect timing you guys." "Well, we just followed the plan." Stated Ash. John smiled and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the leader grunt attempting to get up. John walked over to the stumbling grunt, grabbed his shirt and said; "Not so tough now, are we?" All the grunt said was; "Where am I, who are you?" Ash walked up to the grunt and John, looked into the grunt's eyes and said; "He was hypnotized." John, Dawn, and Serena looked at Ash like he had something on his head other than his hat. John then looked back at the grunt and saw he was scared, so he released the grunt. John then asked the startled grunt what organization did he work for, the grunt said; "I work for Team Plasma." The grunt then looked around and saw Dorothy and said; "How did you manage to break her out of the N.T.R. grasp?" John, Ash, Serena and Dawn looked at the grunt confused. John asked him; "What do you mean?"

The Team Plasma grunt explained what he meant by Dorothy being in the grasp of N.T.R. The grunt told them that himself, Dorothy, Max and other Grunts from different regions were in cells at an unknown location. He began talking to the other prisoners to understand how they got captured. Dorothy told the grunt; "Max and I were on patrol for the P.M.R. when we were ambushed, my Jolteon and Max's Blaziken did the best they could, but we were overpowered and were captured." "Wow, at least you two put up a fight, meanwhile a few other team Plasma grunts and I got ambushed and captured by using grass Pokémon that know sleep powder." The grunt continued his story by saying that a pair of doors opened and the head of N.T.R., Phillip, entered the room and grabbed Max, Dorothy and three grunts, the grunts that were in Stone town. N.T.R. grunts took the three grunts down one hallway while other grunts took Dorothy and Max down another hallway. The team Plasma grunt then said that the other grunts and him were taken into another room that had chairs with straps on them. "After being strapped to a chair, along with the other two grunts, all the N.T.R. grunts left the room and a bright light came down." "Next thing I knew I saw Dorothy and Max enter the room and said that they were N.T.R. officers." "Which means that those two were hypnotized as well," John stated. "Correct, all five of us were hypnotized." Said the T.P. Grunt. John, Ash, Dawn, and Serena shoot their heads up, looked at the grunt and said at the same time; "ALL FIVE OF YOU?!" The Team Plasma grunt nodded his head. Dawn was the first to say; "That means we have a Hypnotized member at the base." John pulled his Holo-phone out and called Gary.

Back at the base, Gary heard his Holo-phone going off. He answered it and saw it was John who was calling. "Hey John, did you get your sister?" Gary asked John. "Tell you later, where is Max?" Stated John. Gary said that he was still in bed. John then told Gary to throw max in a cell until they got back. When Gary asked why, John said; "Gary, max has been hypnotized, he is working with N.T.R." When Max heard that, he woke up, sprung out of the bed he was in and bolted for the exit. Gary saw Max Running towards the entrance and shouted; "SOMEBODY STOP HIM!" Bonnie saw Max running and as she was pulling out a Pokéball, she said; "Dedenne, Use Nuzzle on Max!" The tiny Antenna Pokémon came out shouted; "ENNE! (NUZZLE!)" Dedenne then rubbed its cheeks to create static and touched Max and gave him a tiny shock and paralyzed him so Gary and Brock could grab him and put him in a cell.

Back in Stone town, Ash, Serena, Dawn and Billy, the Team Plasma grunt, helped the two other recently freed grunts and Dorothy become free of Hypno's hypnosis while John was on the Holo-phone with Gary. "Good job in catching Max before he got away Gary, if he did, it would have been disastrous." Said, John. "No problem John, we have Max in a cell and Brock is watching him," Gary said to John. John then said that they'll be back soon with three recently unhypnotized grunts and Dorothy and they will need medical attention. "Okay, we'll have the infirmary ready when they get here. John and Gary ended the Holo-call and John walked over to the big group.

When John got to the big group, he knelt down to check on Dorothy. "Dorothy…" John said to her. Dorothy did not respond immediately, she lifted her head, saw her big brother, and gave him a hug while starting to cry. "It's Okay Dorothy, it's alright, you're safe now," John told Dorothy. After a few minutes, the group left Stone Town and made their way to the Resistance Base.

When the rescue party got back to the resistance base, Gary, Misty, Barry, and Clemont were waiting to help take the injured to the infirmary. John then made his way with Billy into John's quarter so they could talk more privately. "So, Billy, do you remember anything else from the time you were a prisoner or from when you were hypnotized," John said to Billy. Billy said in response; "Well, there is not much I can remember while I was hypnotized." John was disappointed to hear that, but was listening when he heard Billy say; "I do remember seeing a mountain near the place where I was being held, prisoner." John pulled out a map of the Kanto Region. "Which Mountain was it?" He asked Billy. Billy looked at the map and pointed to Mount Silver. "That side of the mountain was the bit I saw." John saw where he was pointing and said; "So you were all held in Johto near Mount Silver." Billy nodded in response and said; "From what I saw out the window at the enemy base, there was a waterfall nearby and a cave next to it." John looked at the map of Mount Silver, which was a few years older but very accurate of the geography. "How far was the base of the waterfall?" John asked Billy. Billy thought for a moment and said; "It was about a quarter to a half mile away." John, after hearing what Billy said, pulled out a map of the Kanto and Johto regions and drew a circle around an area of where that base would be. "Then that is where we will search for, and locate the base so we can attack it."

While John and Billy were discussing attack plans, Brock was sitting down while he was on guard with Max in a cell. When Max woke up, he saw Brock and said; "Let me out of here Brock!" Brock just looked up at Max and said nothing. "BROCK!" Max shouted, after which Brock pulled out a radio and walked out of Max's hearing range. Max looked around his cell and saw that one wall had a crack in it. But as he tried reaching for one of his Pokémon, he realized that he had none of his Pokéballs on his belt. "Looking for these." A voice said from behind him. When Max turned around, he saw Brock, John, and Dawn with John holding all of Max's Pokéballs in his hands. Max ran to the bars and said; "LET ME OUT AND GIVE ME BACK MY POKÉMON!" Dawn was the first to say; "Not until we make sure you're no longer hypnotized." Max looked at Dawn confused and said; "What are you talking about?" John was the next person to say; "When Ash, Dawn, Serena and I freed my little sister, the N.T.R. grunts that were at Stone town were a hypnotized Team Plasma grunt, a Team Galactic Grunt, and a Team Flare Grunt." Dawn continued where John left off by saying; "The team Plasma grunt told the four of us, Ash, John, Serena and myself that not only were the three grunts hypnotized, but so were you and Dorothy." Brock finished the conversation by saying; "We have to be sure that you are completely free of Hypno's hypnotization. Until then, you are staying in the cell."

* * *

Crusherboy93; "Well, this is where we part ways until the next chapter."

Ash; "So when will Max be unhypnotized?"

Crusherboy93; "I can't say because it might ruin the surprise."

Brock; "Then will you at least say who and when I will get a girl, I'm tired of being lonely"

Crusherboy93; "Okay, I'll tell you when Pikachu's fly"

Ash; "Pikachu, get on Swellow's back and Swellow fly in the sky."

Pikachu gets on Swellow's back and Swellow flew High into the sky.

Brock; "You see Crusherboy93, a flying Pikachu, now will you tell me."

Crusherboy93; "Now hold on, that's not what I meant by when Pikachu fly."

Misty; "See you in the next chapter and please review."


	4. PHSR Chapter 4: b4 Battle of Pewter City

Crusherboy93; "Welcome to Pokémon High School Rebellion Chapter Four."

Ash; "So what's going to happen in this chapter then?"

Crusherboy93; "The war against N.T.R. takes a turn for the worst."

John; "What do you mean by that?"

Crusherboy93; "I mean that the war against N.T.R. takes a turn for the worst."

John; "Wow, not funny man."

Max; "Crusherboy93 doesn't own anyone from Pokémon and he also doesn't own the names of the Pokémon."

Crusherboy93; "Thank you max for doing the disclaimer."

Max; "You're welcome Crusherboy93, enjoy the chapter."

* * *

 _Brock finished the conversation by saying; "We have to be sure that you are completely free of Hypno's hypnotization. Until then, you are staying in the cell."_ _– (AN; "Kept it short for showing the end of the last chapter.")-_

Weeks go by and Max was still in the jail cell at the resistance base. John and Brock discussed that Max had to be attacked with a move that can snap Max back to himself. Brock then said; "so we have the plan, but who will execute the plan?" "I will." Said a voice that both John and Brock heard and when they turned around, they saw that the person who said it was John's little sister Dorothy. "Are you sure you want to do it, I mean I can do it if you…" John asked before being interrupted by Dorothy saying; "No, it's fine, I want to do it." She then walked over to the jail cell where Max was, called out her Jolteon and said; "Jolteon use Thundershock on Max." Jolteon acknowledged her Master's, her friend's, command and said; "Jolteon! (Thundershock!)" As Jolteon was Pokétalking, Thundershock left Jolteon's fur and hit Max which caused him to jump up in the air and fall back onto the ground unconscious, which meant for John, Brock, and Dorothy had to wait for Max to wake up.

While John, Brock, and Dorothy were at the jail cells, Jessie was in the infirmary going into labor. James was by her side. Meowth wanted to stay with the two, but James asked Meowth to go get John. "Man, wherein the base is John?" Clemont overheard Meowth and asked; "Meowth, why do you need John?" Meowth turned to look at Clemont and said; "Jessie is in labor, she could give birth any minute, so James asked me to find John and bring him to the infirmary and help deliver the baby." Clemont understood the sincerity of the situation and told Meowth that John was at Max's Jail Cell. Meowth knew where the jail cells were and made his way there. John and Dorothy were on their way back from the cells when Meowth bumped into them. John looked at Meowth and asked why he was in such a hurry. Meowth said; "Jessie's gone into labor, they need you there NOW!" After hearing what Meowth said, John bolted towards the infirmary.

When John got to the infirmary, James was coming out. "James, I just heard, is Jessie and the baby alright?" John asked James. All James did in response to John's question was to point his finger at a Resistance Doctor. John approached the doctor and asked about Jessie. "She…, didn't survive the delivery." Replied the doctor. John was sad to hear that Jessie passed away. John then asked that status of James's and Jessie's baby. "The baby didn't survive either." John was shocked to hear that, he then looked at James sitting down in a chair. He just lost the two things that made his life have a purpose. John slowly walked over to James, sat next to him and said; "If there is anything I can do to help you, James, just let me know." James turned his head slightly and said; "Thank you, John, I will. But right now, I just want to be left alone." John nodded his head in acknowledgment, stood up and walked away from James so he can be alone.

When John got to the elevator, he bumped into Ash and Serena. Ash told John that they heard from Meowth that Jessie was in Labor. "I know, he told me the same thing, but I recommend to stay in the elevator," John told Ash and Serena. Serena asked why and what was wrong with Jessie, All John said was; "Let's just say that James lost what gave his life purpose." Ash and Serena looked at each other confused but realized what John meant. Ash was the first to say; "you mean…" John nodded his head and turned enough to look at James and so Ash and Serena could look out the elevator. The three of them saw James with his face in his hands and was crying. John then pushed Ash and Serena back into the elevator, got in himself and pushed a button to go to the top level and backed up to let the elevator doors close. "I feel so sorry for James, he lost both of the people that gave him a purpose in life." Said, Serena, after the elevator started to move. Ash said that he felt the same way. John the last person to speak, and when he spoke, he said; "Council Room, 10 minutes, get every founding member there, which mean only Brock and Misty." Ash and Serena nodded their head and when the elevator stopped and the doors open, Ash left to get Brock and Serena left to get Misty while John made his way to the council room.

Ten minutes later, Ash, Brock, Misty and Serena entered the Council Room where John was waiting for the four of them. John asked the small group to take their seats and called the meeting to order. "I called this meeting for two main reasons. Reason 1; What are we going to do to help James get through this because, for you two, Brock and Misty, James lost the two things that gave his life purpose." Brock and Misty did the same thing Ash and Serena did, they looked at each other and after a few moments found out what John meant by what he said. "Exactly, so what can we do to help James?" John asked the group. "We should give him some leave. He really needs it." Suggested Misty. "I second that motion." Announced Brock. "Very well, all those in favor of giving James mandatory leave time say 'Aye'," John said to the group. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena all said; "AYE." John then said; "Motion carried, now for the second reason I called you all here." "you gathered us here to discuss who will be a new member of the council, we each pick a member and we vote on who will be joining the council," Ash stated. John looked at Ash with a look of surprise and said; "DAMN! You hit the nail on the head Ash, nice guess." Ash smiled and nodded his head. "But what Ash said is correct, I think it's time to expand the Council, and my Nomination to be added to the council is Dawn Berlitz." Stated John. Misty then said that Dawn would be an excellent edition, so she seconded the nomination for Dawn.

After about three hours of debating, John called the rest of the P.M.R. members into the meeting room and said; "I called you all here because we have announcements to make." John looked at Ash so and ash said; "John, Brock, Misty, Serena and I have decided that James should have mandatory leave, effective immediately." James shot his head up when he heard what Ash said. "Yes James, we order to take leave, you need it, after what happened to you." James stood up and said; "Understood, I shall take my leave right away, I will be back in a few days." James then walked out of the meeting room and started his leave. John then said; "the second and final announcement is that we, the original five, have each picked one person that we thought would be an excellent addition to the council, but only 2 people got voted in so can the following five people please stand up, Dawn, Barry, Salon, Gary, and Miette." As the names were said, the people stood up and waited for John to continue. John then said; "It may have taken three hours, but the first person to be added to the council is…" "Barry." Barry was shocked to hear his name and said; "Alright!" As he jumped up and down. John then said; "Now, the second and final person added to the council is…" Ash handed John the paper that had the final elected council Member on it, John then said; "Miette." Miette was happy to hear that. John then apologized to Gary, Salon, and Dawn that they weren't picked and explained that if they were picked, it would for people when the council voted, for they could have sided with the side their boyfriend or girlfriend were on.

When Brock got back to Max's Cell, Max woke up and asked Brock; "What happened Brock, the last thing I remember is being in a cell at an unknown location and then being taken to a different room." "Looks like you're no longer hypnotized, it's good to have you back Max." Said Brock. Brock then let Max out of his cell and gave his Pokéballs to him. But, when Brock turned around, Max called out Blaziken and said; "Blaziken, use low sweep on Brock." Blaziken acknowledged and used low sweep on Brock, knocking him out before he knew what was happening. Max then pulled out a radio and said; "This is N.T.R. Infiltrator Green, I have escaped my cell and moving to set the beacon." Through the radio, a voice said; "We copy N.T.R. Infiltrator Green, we will await your signal." Max acknowledged and started to make his way to the exit, unknowing to him that he was being watched from a secret location.

Before Max got to the stairs, he was stopped by Ash, Serena, Dawn and John. "Don't even think about it, you traitor!" Ash told Max. Max asked ash what he was talking about. John was next to say; "Don't play innocent with us, N.T.R. Infiltrator Green." "How did you find out?" Asked max with anger in his voice. John opened his jacket pocket and showed Max a camera and said; "Did you really think we wouldn't have installed security cameras in the cells." "DAMN IT!" Shouted Max. John then said; "We also have intel that you made a deal with Phillip and joined N.T.R." Max looked at the floor and showed a sly smile before taking his disguise off and said; "Well it looks like I don't need that disguise anymore. Max then threw a Pokéball and said; "Wartortle, use rapid spin." "WARTORTLE!" shouted Wartortle as it can out. John smiled and said; "Wartortle, about-face and use Water Pulse." Wartortle obeyed John's Command, turned to face max and used Water Pulse. The Water Pulse sent max flying towards the back of the room and knocking him out. Ash looked on at what happened and asked; "How did you do that?" John looked at Ash and said; "Trade secret, let's get Max back in a cell." Ash nodded his head and as he grabbed Max, John took the radio Max had on him and spoke into it. He said; "Whoever this is with N.T.R., you can kiss your spy goodbye because he is now a P.O.W." John then laid the radio on the ground, and crushed it to bits, he also searched Max for the beacon he had on him and did the same thing to the beacon that he did to the radio.

After he saw Max get thrown back into his jail cell, John called an Emergency Council Meeting. When everyone was gathered and sat down, John said; "I called this Emergency Council Meeting for one reason." Brock was the next person to speak, and he said; "You would like to discuss the issue of Max betraying the P.M.R." John nodded his head. "I think we should ask him why he betrayed us." Said, Misty. "Why should we ask him to explain himself, he is a traitor and I say we execute him for betraying the P.M.R.," Barry stated to his fellow council Members. John put his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. John then thought to himself; "This is going to be a tough decision, and I might become the tie-breaker to decide Max's fate." John then said; "In order to have a vote, each motion must be seconded, who will second Misty's motion to ask Max why he betrayed the P.M.R.?" Serena raised her hand. John then asked who would second Barry's motion to execute Max for betraying the P.M.R., this time Brock raised his hand to second Barry's Motion. "Then both motions are seconded and will be put up to a vote," John told the group. John thought for a moment and then said; "Before I vote, I need to know where people stand, so all those in favor of Misty's motion, raise their hand." Ash, Serena, and Misty raised their hands and John motioned them to lower them. John then said; "All those in favor of Barry's motion raise their hands." Barry, Brock, and Miette raised their hands and John motioned them to lower them, he then said; "I was afraid this would happen, it's a tie, and I'm the tie-breaker." John then stated that he needed time to think his decision over so he can make an honest decision, he then dismissed the council so he can begin thinking about on how to deal with Max. Before Ash got out of the council room, John asked him to go to the Hoenn Region to let Max's and May's parents know the situation, and that he should take Serena with him. Ash nodded his head and left to get Serena to head to Hoenn.

About a few days have gone by and John still hasn't decided about what to do about Max. Ash and Serena got back and Max's Parents were told the situation. They were shocked to hear the situation and decided to come to Kanto to hear it from John himself. "I'm afraid what you were told by Ash and Serena is correct, Max betrayed us and a few people want him executed." Max's mom, Caroline, was crying while Max's Father, Norman, was rubbing her back. Norman then looked at John and said; "Please tell me you're not one of those people." John replied by saying; "Right now, I'm the person who's vote could decide if he lives or dies, I personally want to know why he betrayed us, but I have to look out for the safety of the resistance, because if he is released, he might make a break for it and tell N.T.R. where we are located." "If they find out this location, then they would destroy the resistance in one fell swoop." Stated Caroline. John nodded his head and said; "I mean we have outposts in every city, N.T.R. doesn't know their locations, but Max also knows the location cause we found a copy of a map showing every outpost, so I believe he snuck into my quarters when made a copy of the map." John then said; "We destroyed the copy, and we have Max in a jail cell." Norman asked John; "Can we… can we please see our son?" John nodded his head and said; "Of course, Ash can show you the way." Ash then said; "This way Norman and Caroline." John then told Ash to send Brock in. Ash nodded his head, Norman, Caroline, and Ash made their way to the jail cells.

A few minutes went by when John heard a knock on the door. John then said; "Enter." When the door opened, Brock came through it and said; "You wanted to see me, John." John nodded his head and gestured Brock to take a seat, which he did. John also took a seat and asked Brock; "Has Max said anything since he was put back in jail?" Brock shook his head and said; "He hasn't said a word since he was put back in jail." John put his chin in his left hand and his left elbow on his desk. John then asked Brock; "What do you think we should with him Brock, I want your honest opinion." Brock thought for a moment, he then said; "To be honest, I have no clue about what we should do with Max, I only seconded Barry's Motion because he asked me to before we got into the council room." John wasn't surprised. "I figured he would ask someone to second his motion." Stated John. Brock looked at John with surprise and after a few moments of not saying a word, he asked John; "How did you that would happen?" John responded by saying; "Barry is a begger, he would use every begging method possible to get people side with him." Brock asked John how Barry got onto the council in the first place. John said that he guessed that he begged at least three people to vote him onto the council. "Then he shouldn't be on the council, and the person after him should be." Stated Brock. John looked at Brock for a few moments before saying; "Brock… the person after Barry was Dawn." "Oh, I see," Brock told John after finding out who the person after Barry was John's girlfriend. Brock then said; "But, if we hold a meeting without Barry, we could vote him off and vote someone else on." John asked who would they vote onto the council, Brock replied by saying; "What about Billy?" John looked at Brock like there was something on his face. Brock asked John what was the matter, John replied; "Billy, the Team Plasma Member?!" Brock nodded his head. John then said; "Are you crazy?!" Brock replied by saying; "John, we need to replace Barry with someone, and I think that Billy would make an excellent replacement." "HE'S A TEAM PLASMA MEMBER!" Shouted John. "But he has helped us with giving us information that he had on N.T.R." Stated Brock. John thought about it for a moment, he then said; "Fine, I'll call for an emergency meeting about it."

Meanwhile, Ash showed Max's parents the jail Cell he was in. Max was laying on his bunk with his head facing away fro the bars. "Max, you have visitors," Ash told Max. All max said in response was; "I don't want to answer any of their questions Ash, tell them to leave me alone." "Is that any way to treat your mother or father." Said a voice that Max recognized. When he turned to look at Ash, he saw his mother and father. "What are you two doing here?" Max asked with a sound of afraidness in his voice. Norman replied by saying; "Ash and a girl named Serena came to our house and told us what you were planning and how John, a girl named Dawn, along with ash and Serena, stopped you and locked you up." Ash continued where Norman left off by saying; "Your parents then told Serena and I that they would come to Kanto to see for themselves and when we got here, I lead them back here and John told them the exact same thing I told them." Caroline, after gathering herself together, said; "How could you betray the P.M.R.?" All Max said in response was; "MY LOYALTIES WERE NEVER WITH THE P.M.R. THEY WERE WITH N.T.R. WHEN TWO PEOPLE CAME UP TO ME IN HOENN AND OFFERED ME POWER!" Ash, Norman, and Caroline toke a step back after hearing Max said what he said. Max then said; "Just… just leave."

When Ash, Norman, and Caroline got back to John's office, he and Brock were just finishing their discussion. _(AN: Where John said that he would call an emergency meeting is a few seconds before Ash, Norman, and Caroline entered his office.)_ John and Brock looked at the three as they entered. "How did it go with getting Max to talk," John asked Ash. Ash replied with a look that John understood. "So, he said nothing then." Stated John. "He, not only said something, he said that his loyalties were never with the P.M.R., but with N.T.R. instead." Said Norman. John and Brock were shocked to hear this. Brock then said that he sided with Barry definitely now. "Well, Norman and Caroline, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to agree with Brock and Barry, he has to be killed." Spoke John. Norman was looking at his wife, while Caroline had her face buried in her hands crying.

John suggested to Norman that he and Caroline should head back to Hoenn. Norman acknowledges John's suggestion and he helped Caroline up and out of the Base and towards the docks to get on a smuggling ship to Hoenn.

After an hour goes by since Norman and Caroline left, John had Ash and Brock gather the other council members and Billy in the council room. John addressed the council and told everyone to have a seat. "First order of business, as for the vote about Max, I have decided to execute him, for he was never with us, he was always working for N.T.R. ." Misty was shocked to hear this, along with Serena but Ash wasn't surprised because he was there when Max said it. John then said; "Which is why I'm siding with Barry about Max." "I'm also going to change my vote about Max, and vote, to execute Max, with Barry," Ash stated to his fellow council Members. Barry was surprised to hear that Max was always for N.T.R. and never the P.M.R. John asked Misty and Serena if they would change their votes as well, Misty and Serena looked at each other, then back at John and nodded their heads. John then stated; "Therefore, with votes being unanimous, Max has been sentenced to be executed, but how should he be executed, that is something we have to decide, but after we take a vote to remove Bary from the council and replace him with Billy." Brock seconded the motion. "WHAT?!" Shouted Billy. John then explained to Billy that when the original vote took place, he was too quick to judge Max, even though Max was to be executed. "No of us even knew he was never working for us." John stated to Barry "Yeah, I know that but…" Said Barry before John cut him off by saying; "No buts Barry, you were to fast to say Max should be executed, so all council members in favor of kicking Barry off the council and replace him with Billy raise your hand." John, Brock, Ash, Serena, Miette, and Misty raised their hand. "Then it's unanimous, Barry is no longer on the council and Billy is on the council."

A week after Barry got replaced with Billy, Brock, and Ash got Max out of his cell and taken to a room where John, Misty, Billy and Dorothy were. John then pulled out a paper and read it. The Paper read; "Max Kirtman, by a unanimous vote from the P.M.R. council, you have been sentenced to death." After John finished reading the paper and put it back in his pocket, he said; "Max, your form of execution is death by an electric shock from ten electric Pokémon, do you have any last words before execution is carried out." Max knew this was the end and said; "Your rebellion will not last John, N.T.R. will crush you, ALL of you. Hell, I even told them where May would be so they could just kill the entire town she was in, which was MY IDEA, SHE WAS A TERRIBLE SIBLING, YOU HAD THE RIGHT IDEA TO DUMP HER!" What Max said struck John down to his core. John then said; "I…I'll be in my quarters, let me know when he's dead." John then left the room while Ash and Brock strapped Max into the metal Chair. Ash looked at Misty and nodded his head. Misty knew what Ash meant and she opened the second Door and in the other room were the ten electric Pokémon; Ash's Pikachu, John's Raichu, Electabuzz, Dorothy's Jolteon, Galvantula, Cilan's Stunfisk, Heliolisk, Helioptile, Bonnie's Dedenne, and Iris's Emolga. Misty then said to the ten Pokémon; "Give it everything you guys got." The electric Pokémon then used their most powerful electric moves.

In the other room, the chair Max was strapped in got the electric current and Max was getting shocked until his heart stopped. Misty then told the Pokémon to stop, which they did. When Ash checked Max for a pulse, he did not find one, that showed Max was dead. While Ash and Brock took Max's Body to be properly disposed of, Serena went to John's quarter to find it empty. Serena looked around and saw Dawn, she asked Dawn if she knew where John was. "Last I saw him, he was in his quarters." "I just checked there, he's not there." Dawn then ran to John's quarters, looked in and Screamed. Ash and Brock heard Dawn scream. After disposing of Max's body, they ran to Dawn and Ash asked; "What happened?" Serena said that John was missing. "WHAT?!" Shouted Ash. "His quarters are trashed, and he's gone," Serena told Ash. When Ash and Brock looked inside, they both saw that Serena was correct, John's quarters were in a state of shambles. Ash decided to have another Emergency Council Meeting to discuss on how to find John.

At the Emergency Council Meeting, Ash said; "John is missing and we need to find him." Serena seconded the Motion. "We all know that the vote will be unanimous, but how will we go and search for him without alerting N.T.R.?" Said Billy. "Search for who?" Said a voice that everyone knew. When the group turned to see where the voice came and to their surprise, It was John. "JOHN!" shouted everyone as they got out their seats and ran towards John. The 1st to get to John was Misty; next was Brock, Ash, Serena, Miette, and Billy _(AN: It was in that order of who got to John.)_ John was confused, so he asked; "What's going on?" "'What's going on?' We thought you were taken and our base was compromised." Said Serena. John asked Serena asked what she meant. Ash told John; "We executed Max as planned and Serena left to get you, she was the first person to find your quarters to be in a mess, and you were not in there." John realized what he meant and said; "Oh, well, to explain the reason why my quarters were a mess is because I was looking for something I got for Dawn because her birthday is in two days, I misplaced it." "All that mess and scattered papers were because you misplaced something for Dawn?!"Stated Misty. Misty then asked; "Whatcha get her?" John looked at Misty and said; "What has Dawn always wanted since we were in ninth grade?" Everyone but Billy thought about it until Serena remembered it and said; "Did you really get her that?" John gave her a smirk and nodded his head.

Two days later, John had Dawn outside the base while Ash and the others got to work setting up for Dawn's Birthday Party. John was with Dawn at her favorite restaurant having a free lunch, since John knew the cook. John asked Dawn how she was enjoying her free lunch and Dawn responded by saying; "It's great, I still cannot believe that you managed to get us to have lunch here for FREE." "Really, cause I told you that I knew the cook." Replied John. After John adnDawn got done lunch, he took her to a dress store to but Dawn a new Dress. Dawn looked at the selection of dresses and saw one she liked and John bought it for her. John looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time to get back to the base for Dawn's birthday Party. "I think it's time to get back to base," John told Dawn. But before Dawn could ask why three N.T.R. Grunts jumped down from the trees and knocked John out cold.

After an hour of having a bag over his head, John heard the door of the room he was in open and the bag got removed from his head. He scanned the room he was in and saw that it was lined with paintings from the Kanto Museum of Art and there were two N.T.R. grunts standing in front of him. "Well, look who's up?" Said a voice from behind John. "I demand to know why I am being held against my will!" John said with authority. The voice replied; "You have nothing to demand, I know you are the leader of the P.M.R. and the head member of its council." John asked the mysterious voice; "Where did you hear that, from your mamma?" One N.T.R. grunt punched John in the gut. The voice then said; "I'd watch what I say if I were you." "You're not me, you sound like you're an old man that should be at the nursing home he escaped from," John told the mystery voice. That made the two grunts chuckle. The mystery voice than stated; "If you would have let me finished, I would have said that I watch what you say if I were you if you don't want that girl you were with to get hurt." Angry, John shouted; "WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS DAWN!?" The two grunts looked towards the location of the Mystery Voice and nodded their heads. The N.T.R. grunt that punched John put the bag back over John's head.

A few minutes later, The bag was taken off John's head, Revealing Ash, Serena, and Dawn. John asked what happened, Ash told John; "When you and Dawn got jumped by Three N.T.R. grunts, one knocked you out and dragged you off, according to Dawn. When Dawn tried to save you, she was stopped by the other two N.T.R. grunts and they tried to grab her." Dawn took over the explanation to John by saying; "I wasn't going to let them stop me, so I pulled out Mamoswine and had him used ice shard and blizzard, but by the time I got done with those two N.T.R. grunts, you were already gone." Then Serena said; "Dawn got back to the base and told us everything, so Ash contacted your intel-guy for N.T.R. and we find out where you would be and planned the rescue mission." John smiled and said; "Thank you, all of you, I'm very grateful." Ash, Serena, and Dawn smiled as well and freed John.

When the group got back to Resistance Base, Everyone jumped from their hiding spots and said; "SURPRISE, Happy birthday Dawn." Dawn was surprised indeed. She then looked at John and said; "Is this the reason you had us going out for lunch and you got me this dress." John said nothing, but he did nod his head. Dawn then gave John a great big hug and lifting him off his feet a few inches. As the party went on, Dawn started to open her presents. After an hour of unwrapping, unboxing, and giving gifts, John went to his quarters to get Dawn her special gift.

John then asked everyone to settle down and take their seats. After everyone was seated and they settled down, John said; "When we started the P.M.R. I never thought that we would survive this long to still be fighting, especially to celebrate Dawn Berlitz's 18th birthday. We have had made good progress, and we even almost had the location of our base revealed but Max Kirtman, an N.T.R. infiltrator, his sister May would have been disappointed if she was here. But May is not here, her spirit lives on in all of us, her death and the deaths of the town's folk in Vermillion City shall not remain unavenged. We will free the Pokémon world from the evil clutches of N.T.R." After he got done speaking, he pulled a Pokéball and said while handing it to Dawn; "It took me forever to find this Pokémon, but I managed to catch it and hold on to it until it was your birthday, so Happy birthday Dawn." Dawn took the Pokéball from John and opened it to reveal a Cottonee. Dawn was speechless at the sight of Cottonee. "Do you like it, I took me a whole month just to find it, and another day to try and catch it." Dawn just looked at Cottonee, then at John and said; "How did you know to get me Cottonee." John then said; "You wanted a Cottonee to add to your team since the ninth grade." Dawn looked at John and thought; "How did he know that?" John then said that he heard Dawn talk in her sleep, that was when Dawn slapped her forehead in her mind.

After Dawn's birthday party ended, Dawn called out all of her Pokémon and introduced Cottonee to them. Piplup was the first to walk up to Cottonee and introduce itself. _(AN: The rest of lines said in this Paragraph will be in Pokétalk, so there will be a few to no lines that John and friends will say.)_ "Hello Cottonee, My name is Piplup, Dawn's first Pokémon." Cottonee smiled and said; "Hello." Buneary was the next to introduce herself; "Hello Cottonee, My name is Buneary, nice to meet you." Cottonee looked at Buneary, smiled and said hello back. "Why hello there young lady, my name is princess Togekiss, I was given to Dawn by my Original Owner, it'll be my honor to fight with you side by side in battle," Togekiss told Cottonee. After all of Dawn's Pokémon got done introducing themselves, Dawn decided that since Pachirisu was the third Pokémon she caught, Pachirisu deserved a break. So Pachirisu was sent to the underground base's indoor Pokémon playground to have some R&R, and Cottonee was added to Dawn's team.

A week went by after John gave Dawn her Cottonee, and it has made friends with every Pokémon in the P.M.R. Dawn was still happy that John got her a Cottonee. John decided it was time to go on the offensive and start taking back towns from N.T.R. He spent days staying up drawing up plans to take Pewter City. John said to himself; "I don't want to risk all of our forces in a forward assault." He then heard someone knocking on his door. When John said; "Enter." Brock opened the door and said; "John, the five people you requested are here." John looked at Brock and told him to send them in. After Brock stepped out of the way, five people entered the strategy room. John gestured them to take their seats, which they did. John started their meeting by saying; "Okay, listen up. Matt, Carlie, Joshua, Anya, and Wyatt. The five of you have been selected to form a special task force to help us get rid of N.T.R." Wyatt asked John what the task force would be called. "The task force will be going by the name…Task force Legendary," Replied John. "What will be our first mission sir?" Matt asked John. "That's the other reason I called you all here, I'm going to tell you the mission." Replied John, he then closed the door to his quarters, turned a projector on and the lights off.

John started the mission briefing by saying; "What you are looking at right now, is the town of Pewter City. The only direct way to attack Pallet town is through here. I have inside intelligence, from sources I will not say, that N.T.R. knows where we are but refuse to attack, cause they have a bulk of their forces divided maintaining order in different regions. We are going to use this time to take back the towns here in Kanto, starting with Pewter City." Joshua interrupted John by asking John; "What, may I ask, are we going to do in Pewter City?" John answered his question by saying; "This will be a recon mission, the next time, I'll need you to take out the lieutenant that is stationed there, by any means you see fit." Joshua smiled after hearing what John. "But if you want to do recon and then take the lieutenant out, that will be fine as well, it's your decision as a group to make, though. Do any of you have any questions to ask me?" "Do you know who the lieutenant is in Pewter City?" Asked Anya. "No, I do not now who the lieutenant is, all I know is that the N.T.R. forces in Pewter City have captured Brock's family as they were making their way out of the city." Said John as a reply. "So, this mission will be a recon and an S.A.R. Mission." Stated Matt. John responded matt by saying; "Strictly Recon if you happen to find out where Brock's Family is located, do your best to get them out of there before we launch our attack." He then said; "Wyatt, I'm putting you in charge of this mission, you'll each get a chance to command a mission. Do not disappoint me." Wyatt replied; "I will do my best not to disappoint you, sir." John then said; "you'll be taking a truck to Pewter City, Good luck, you're dismissed." The five troopers stood up, Saluted John, and left the strategy room to prepare for the Recon mission, but not before John said; "Wyatt, I would like to speak with you alone for a moment." Wyatt nodded his head and sat back down.

After the 4 other trainers left, John closed the door and said; "I didn't want to the others to hear this, but I lied about me knowing who the lieutenant in Pewter City is." Wyatt asked John about why he lied to the others about the lieutenant. "The lieutenant is your cousin, Pat Parshall," John said as his answer to Wyatt. Wyatt was shocked to hear that his cousin was a Lieutenant in the N.T.R. forces, all he could do was put his left hand up to his mouth and started to think. John then said; "I know this must be hard for you to process, but I have the files on every head member of N.T.R., How I got those files is something I can not share with the P.M.R. at this moment in time. But I am sharing this little bit of information with you because I figured you should know and you decide what to do if you have to be the tie-breaker." Wyatt looked at John and said; "What do you mean by that sir?" John then said; "With the council having an odd number of people is because if there are two choices and they have the same number of votes, it comes down to me to be the tie-breaker. With votes, I wait to see who stands where, if there is an even number of people for two or three choices, then I have to be the tie-breaker. Wyatt, as a leader, your choices can have lasting effects on the people you are in command of, your choices can make your men respect you for making sure that they are safe before you, or make your men hate you for throwing them needlessly into battle." "What are you trying to say, sir?" Wyatt asked John. John replied by saying; "I have been in a position like this before, in a past life. We are fighting an enemy that believes that we can be defeated, but we have something that the enemy will never understand." "What is that sir?" Wyatt asked John. John looked at him and said; "Our will to resist enemy occupation, Neo-Team Rocket may have the numbers and a Pokémon that can hypnotize people to defect, but like many occupations, there will always be resistance."

* * *

Crusherboy93; Cliffhanger, again."

Ash; "What is this, the ending of Chapter 4?"

Crusherboy93; "Yeah."

Ash; "Oh."

James; "Wow, I can't believe that I'm here."

Jessie; "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIED!"

Wyatt; "Calm down Jessie, I think that the author had a reason for killing you off."

Crusherboy93; "I do actually, I just didn't like Jessie."

Jessie; "WHAT?"

Crusherboy93; "Kidding."

Wyatt; "I think you might want to hide from Jessie for a while."

Crusherboy93; "I agree."

Misty; "Please review this chapter."

Max; "Jessie, are you forgetting that I died too."

John; "You gave us no other choice, you betrayed the P.M.R."

Max; "Why I outta…"

Crusherboy93; "See you all in the next Chapter."


	5. PHSR Chapter 5: Battles of Pewter City

Crusherboy93; "Welcome Back to Pokémon High School Rebellion."

Ash; "So what do you have planned for Chapter 5 Sir?"

Crusherboy93; "A lot of battles."

Brock; "Wow, this might even be more action packed then Chapter 2."

John; "So this is when we go on the offensive and the rebellion kicks it up a notch."

Crusherboy93; "You are very much correct John, and will anyone do the disclaimer."

James; "Crusherboy93 doesn't own any names from Pokémon, they are all borrowed and again, he doesn't own any of it."

Crusherboy93; "Thank you, James, I hope you'll enjoy this Chapter."

* * *

 _"_ _We have something that the enemy will never understand." "What is that sir?" Wyatt asked John. John looked at him and said; "Our will to resist enemy occupation, Neo-Team Rocket may have the numbers and a Pokémon that can hypnotize people to defect, but like many occupations, there will always be resistance."_

After a few minutes of driving, Wyatt and his team were stopped by an N.T.R. checkpoint. An N.T.R. Grunt walked up to the driver side window where Matt sat at, disguised as an N.T.R. grunt. The N.T.R. Grunt looked at Matt and said; "May I please see your papers?" Matt then said; "Of course, one moment." As Matt was getting his Papers, one of the N.T.R. grunts walked to the back of the truck and opened the doors and looked inside. What he saw were "a bunch of boxes" stacked up. The grunt then got up into the back and searched it for any rebels trying to sneak into Pewter City.

When the N.T.R. grunt at the front got the all clear signal from the grunt in the back, he looked at Matt and said; "You're clear to enter the city." Matt nodded his head and proceeded into the city. When Matt pulled the truck to the respective location, he started to unload the "boxes" and take them into the store, where a civilian, an old man, named Jason Albacurcie was waiting for the "boxes." After Matt got the truck unloaded, he pulled away from the store and parked the truck at the N.T.R.'s F.O.B. and made his way back to the store.

By the time Matt got to the back door of the store in Pewter City, Wyatt and the other T.F.L. Operatives were already out of their disguises. Wyatt looked at Matt and said; "You played your part well Matt." "Thank you, sir, I was an actor before this." Replied Matt. "I just have one thing to ask. If the four of you were in the back of the truck, how did you get past the checkpoint?" Jason asked. Wyatt replied by saying; "We were hiding in plain site, by using the boxes as our disguises." Jason then said; "That might explain the boxes all over my Store's floor." Carlie apologized for the group and asked Jason if he knew where the gym leader's family was, he answered her question by saying; "Police Station, jail cells." "Thank you, let's get ready to move out." Stated Wyatt as he taking his Pokéball off his belt. Jason saw the Pokéball and said; "Wait, you must keep those hidden." Wyatt asked Jason why his team needs to keep their Pokéballs hidden, Jason replied; "If you are seen with a Pokéball or a Pokémon, any N.T.R. grunt has permission to take them from you and if you resist, then they have full authority to take you to the gym and you come out an N.T.R. grunt. They took my Wingull away from me." Wyatt looked at Jason and said; "We'll get your Wingull back." Jason looked at Wyatt and said; "Thank you, and I wish you the best of luck." Wyatt and his group nodded their heads and snuck out the back of the store.

Wyatt gave each member of his team their assignments, Matt and Wyatt would disguise themselves as N.T.R. grunts with uniforms that were taken from unhypnotized people and would try to evacuate Brock's Family from the city Jail. Anya, Joshua, and Carlie would make a map of every defensive position N.T.R. has set up. "How come you two get to free Commander Brock's Family?" asked Joshua. Wyatt replied by saying; "We are doing it because we are both masters of stealth. Matt was an actor before this all happened and I can have you transferred out of this unit." Joshua said alright and that he was keeping quiet. "Good, now let's get to work," Wyatt told the others.

Several hours past since Wyatt and his team got into the truck and made their way to Pewter City, John and Brock were patiently waiting for their return. Just then, John and Brock heard a knocking on the strategy room's door. "Enter," Said John. The door then opened to reveal Flint, Brock's father. "DAD!" Brock shouted as he made his way to his dad and pulled him in for a hug. Flint responded by saying; "I'm glad you're safe Brock, and you weren't captured when K.R.H.S. was taken over." John then said; "I'm glad to see you're well Mr. Harrison, and did I hear you correctly when you said that K.R.H.S. was taken over?" John said to flint. "Yes, that was where N.T.R. started their control of the Pokémon world." Responded Flint. John looked at Brock and said; "That means that they have Oak and the other professors." Flint then said; "That's correct, I just don't know where they took them to." Brock then saw the rest of his family and went to greet them, while Wyatt walked up to John. "Wyatt, I'm glad you made it back here safely, how's your team holding up?" John said to Wyatt as they shook hands. Wyatt replied by saying; "Joshua was a bit rough around the edges, but he followed my orders. Other than that, my team is fine." Wyatt then handed John a map and said that they marked down every defensive structure made by the N.T.R. forces garrisoned there. "Good work Wyatt, and did you see the Lieutenant?" John said to Wyatt. "No sir, we did not see the Lieutenant." Replied Wyatt. John nodded his head in acknowledgment and walked back to the strategy desk to plan the attack against the N.T.R. forces in Pewter City.

After about a week of making plans, revising plans, and heated discussions, the P.M.R. had a plan set up for the Battle of Pewter City. John would lead the ground type Pokémon in an attack from underneath Pewter City. Ash would lead the flying types as they carry voltorbs and electrodes to drop on the N.T.R. defensive structures and would use explode. Misty and Brock would then lead the forward charge after getting the all clear from John. "Does everyone know what to do?" John asked Ash, Misty, and Brock. The three friends nodded their heads in acknowledgment. John smiled and said; "The rebellion is going to get kicked into high gear. Let's get to work."

Back at Pewter City, N.T.R. Lieutenant Parshall was comprehending what Wyatt told him a week ago. A _FlAshback begins; Lieutenant Parshall was in his office when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He said. The door opened to reveal Wyatt. "Wyatt, it's good to see you. The last time I saw you wearing that uniform, was at K.R.H.S. when we were the first two people to enter the school as conquerors," Pat told Wyatt. Wyatt then said; "What I saw, what N.T.R. Grunts were doing to the students, I just couldn't bare to let it go on." "And we both know what happened after you reported those grunts to the boss." Wyatt looked at Pat and said; "Yeah, I remember it vividly, I asked you to back me up and you didn't." "That wasn't my call to stand with you, they were following orders." Stated Pat. "KILLING STUDENTS AND HAVING THE TEACHERS WATCH AS THE STUDENTS WERE EXECUTED, THAT WAS GOING TO FAR!" Shouted Wyatt. "Wyatt, listen, we were ordered to do that and not questioned our orders. You questioned those order, that is why you were thrown in jail and I was promoted to lieutenant to fill your spot." Said Pat trying to Calm Wyatt down. After a few deep breaths, Wyatt was calm enough for Pat to ask; "Why are you here Wyatt? I know this isn't a Social Call cause you would still be in Jail, so what do you want?" Wyatt answered his question by saying; "I am here to ask you, one, last, time. Will you please join the P.M.R., I am here by myself, so you won't have to worry about an imminent attack." "You do know what will happen to my family if I defect, correct?" Pat asked Wyatt, which he replied by saying before leaving; "The P.M.R. will protect your family by putting them into hiding." As Wyatt made his way to the door, he said one last thing to his cousin, he said; "I just want you to think about what you did in Vermillion City, think about it really hard." Wyatt then left the room to head back to base. The FlAshback ends._

Lieutenant Parshall thought to himself; **_"_** ** _Could Wyatt be right, and what I am doing is wrong and I am on the wrong side."_** Pat then heard a knock on the door. After Pat said to enter, the door opened to reveal an N.T.R. grunt. "What is it, soldier?" Pat asked the grunt, who replied by saying; "Sir, the other grunts are starting to get bored, they want to see some action from the P.M.R." "I know that they want some action, but I am not going to have our men be ruthless and destroy Pallet Town." Pat told the Grunt. "We have the forces, sir!" stated the grunt. "But they have a secret Base and we don't know it's location," Pat told the N.T.R. grunt. All the N.T.R. grunt did after Pat got done talking, in response be that he walked out of the office and slammed the door.

Underneath Pewter City, John and the ground-type Pokémon were all in positions to attack. John pulled out a walkie-talkie and said; "Ash, we're in position, commence your attack." "Roger that John, we're taking off now." Replied Ash. Ash put his walkie-talkie away, looked at his attack force, and said; "LET'S GO!" Ash and his Pidgeot took off, along with the rest of the bird Pokémon and made their way to Pewter City. A few minutes later, an N.T.R. grunt was on patrol at the checkpoint where John Was under when he heard something coming from above. When he looked up, he saw Bird-Pokémon diving straight down from the sky and then pulling up after letting go of what looked like Beach Balls. As the "Beach Balls" got closer and more visible, the N.T.R. grunt saw that they were Electrodes and Voltorbs. "I have to alert the lieutenant!" Said the N.T.R. grunt to himself. As the N.T.R. grunt ran with all his might, the Electrodes and Voltorbs landed in the spots they were dropped over and used explosion, taking out many structures that N.T.R. sent up to defend Pewter City.

As the explosions were going off, the N.T.R. forces were scrambling to get into positions. Suddenly, ground type Pokémon came up from the ground, with John leading the attack. John took his walkie-talkie out again and said; "MISTY, BROCK, MOVE IN!" Suddenly, the N.T.R. grunts saw two waves of Pokémon coming in from different directions, they were surrounded and knew that they had no choice, but to surrender.

Pat saw everything as it was happening. As he was getting his things together to leave Pewter City, the door was forced open by an N.T.R. grunt being thrown at it. Then, John and Wyatt walked into Pat's office. "I assume you both are here to have me surrender." Pat Stated. Wyatt just looked at his cousin while John said; "You assume correctly Pat, your forces have already surrendered, you should too." Pat looked at Wyatt and said; "So this is what you meant by I didn't have to worry about an imminent attack." John looked at Wyatt and said; "I figured you lied about not seeing your cousin." Wyatt looked at John with shock and said; "I'm sorry for not telling you sir, but I tried to convince him to join us, and he still hasn't answered." Pat then said; "Well here is my answer, I will never join the P.M.R. GO DARK CHARIZARD!"

As he threw a Pokéball, the Pokémon that was let out was a Charizard that was corrupted by some kind of dark Energy. Pat then said; "DARK CHARIZARD, USE DARK FLAMETHROWER!" Charizard then obeyed it's master's command and used Flamethrower but like Charizard, its flamethrower looked like it was corrupted. John and Wyatt jumped out of the way, as they were doing this, John pulled a Pokéball out and said; "Come on out Blastoise, help us out!" As John's Blastoise came out, John said; "Blastoise, Use Hyper Pulse on that Charizard." Blastoise followed John's order and used Hyper Pulse, which scored a direct hit on the Charizard, sending it flying across the room. Pat saw his Charizard hit the wall and struggled to get back up. "Charizard, you're hurt too badly, return." Said, Pat, as he called his Charizard back into its Pokéball. He then grabbed another Pokéball and said; "DARK BLASTOISE, COME ASSIST ME!" Like Pat's Charizard, his Blastoise looked like it was corrupted by something. Pat then said;"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin!" His Blastoise obeyed and got in his shell and started spinning towards John's Blastoise. John then said; "Blastoise, stop Dark Blastoise's Rapid Spin." John's Blastoise obeyed his master's command and used Hyper pulse to stop the Dark Blastoise's Rapid Spin, which also sent the Pat's Blastoise across the room. When Pat's Blastoise hit the wall on the other side of the room. Pat saw that his Blastoise was defeated as well and called it back into its Pokéball. "How is your Blastoise so Powerful?" Pat asked John. "Simple, this Blastoise was a gift from someone and it was prepared for this." Replied John. Pat then said; "I guess, I guess that I now have no choice, BUT to surrender." Pat then put his hands out so John could wrap the rope around the wrists. With the surrender of Pat to the P.M.R., Pewter City was liberated.

John looked at the troops as they were helping the townspeople getting things back to normal when Wyatt approached him and said; "Sir, how did you find out that I lied to you?" John looked at Wyatt and said; "I wasn't sure at first, I had intel that Pat was going to be here when you started your mission, but I had no idea if you would make contact with him or not." John then said; "the day you came back and said that you didn't see him, I figured you were hiding something." Wyatt asked John if that was the reason he asked Wyatt to go with him to get Pat. "Yes, that was the reason I asked you to go with me to get Pat." Replied John. John then said that he knew about Wyatt's past. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Asked Wyatt, scared what John might do. John saw Wyatt was scared and said; "Relax, I'm not going to kick you out, I found out because When you left the room like I told you to when we grabbed Pat, he told me that you were there when N.T.R. took over K.R.H.S. and you spoke out against what they did there. He also told me about how they threw you in jail for speaking out." Wyatt's face was so red from blushing that it looked like he had a high fever. John then turned his head towards the P.M.R. troops and said; "We'll continue this discussion later, you're dismissed, Wyatt." Wyatt followed orders and left John in peace.

After a week since the P.M.R. took Pewter city, John received word from a P.M.R. scout that N.T.R. Forces were gathering a few miles away from Pewter City, and they had a lot of Pokémon with them. John told the P.M.R. soldier "Prepare the defenses and get me Ash, Misty, Brock and Serena, I want the four of them here ten minutes ago." The P.M.R. soldier, after hearing John's command, started running to find Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena, he did run past Dawn as she was walking towards John. When Dawn got to John, she asked him; "Why was that P.M.R. soldier running so fast?" John looked at Dawn and said; "He just told me that there are N.T.R. forces gathering just a few miles outside of town, I then told that I wanted Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena here ten minutes ago." Dawn asked John if there was anything he wanted her to do. "Right now Dawn, I would like you to scout the N.T.R. forces out and see what Pokémon-types they have so we can properly prepare the defenses." Dawn nodded her head in acknowledgment and said; "I'll get those Pokémon-types for you faster than a Raichu." After saying that, Dawn pulled out a Pokéball and said; "Togekiss, come on out!" The Pokémon that came out was indeed Togekiss and it said; "Togekiss." John then said; "No flying, if they see you flying from a distance, my plan will not work, sorry Dawn." Dawn realized John was just protecting her and said; "Alright, Togekiss return." When Dawn's Togekiss went back to its Pokéball, John pulled out one of his Pokéballs and handed it to Dawn and said; "This is my Krokorok, it knows dig and can help you get close to the N.T.R. forces without being seen, he will listen to you." Dawn took the Pokéball from John and said; "Thank you, I will do my best to get the Pokémon-types," she then left to get the Pokémon-types that consisted of at the N.T.R. rallying point.

After Dawn left, about 3 minutes, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena got to John and his temporary command center. John told them to gather around the strategy table. After they did, John said; "As you all know, N.T.R. forces are gathering a few miles outside of Pewter City, probably preparing for an attack against us since we took back Pewter City from them a week ago. I sent Dawn to get the Pokémon-types that the N.T.R. forces are going to use against us." John then looked at Ash and asked; "How are the defenses coming along?" Ash started his answer by saying "Since the only way to get to Pewter City is through Route 3, where the N.T.R. forces are gathering and we have control of Pewter city, I have set up Ground-type Anti-Infantry turrets and Anti-Air Electric-type defenses on the buildings closest to Route 3. I also had the Groud-type Pokémon dig big holes and had the Water-type Pokémon fill those holes with water so they can hide under the water and attack from the flanks." John replied to Ash's answer by saying; "That would be a good idea if the N.T.R. forces have Fire-types, but we don't know what they have, so for all we know, the Water-types might get eliminated by Ice-type Pokémon." "They won't be eliminated." Said a voice that everyone heard. When the group looked in the direction where the voice came from, they saw Dawn, hurt badly. John ran to her and caught her before she collapsed. John looked at Brock and said; "Help her Brock, please." Brock knelt down and said; "I'm a Pokémon Doctor, I can't help her with these kinds of injuries." John then said; "Then let's get her to a hospital tent, NOW!" John did his best to pick Dawn up carefully and Brock helped him get to the hospital tent quicker.

When John and Brock got to the hospital tent, the doctors took Dawn into the tent. One nurse stopped John from entering and said; "You can't go in there sir, the doctors will try their hardest to save her, but you must wait." Brock helped out by pulling John away from the hospital tent. Minutes went by, then minutes turned into hours, then hours turned into two days. On the third day that passed after John and Brock got Dawn to the hospital tent, a doctor came out and saw John, Brock, Misty, Gary, Ash, Serena, Kenny, Zoey, and Barry. The doctor approached the group and said; "After two hard days of non-stop working and shift changes, we managed to get every single cut, scrap, and scratch stitched up and found people with the same blood type as her." John was happy to hear that Dawn was going to be okay, he then asked if he could see Dawn, the doctor looked at John and said; "She is currently sleeping right now, her face will have a few minor stitches and her right arm will be in a cast for about a few weeks. But enough negative, I'll take you to her, right this way." The doctor then led John into the tent, but not before Paul asked John; "Can I see her too John?" John looked at Paul and said; "You really want to see her, don't you think you caused her enough pain, Paul?" Paul looked at the ground and said; "I know I can't take back what I said, I just want to make amends with her and you, I am very sorry for stabbing you in the stomach." John looked at Paul with pity and said; "your apology is taken and your actions are forgiven, but it's not just me that you need to apologize to, you hurt Dawn's feelings and you insulted her Pokémon. I accept your apology, but I can't say the same for Dawn, but you can come along to see her." Paul said thank you to John for accepting his apology and they followed the Doctor to where Dawn was sleeping.

By the time the doctor showed John and Paul where Dawn was, she was awake and reading some magazines. John saw that she was awake and fast walked to her bedside while saying; "Dawn." Dawn heard her name, saw John walking towards her and said; "John, I'm happy to see you." When John got to Dawn, they exchanged a hug and a kiss. When they separated from the hug, Dawn saw Paul standing behind John. Dawn was not happy to see Paul and she said; "What do you want Paul?" Pual took a step forward and said; "I just wanted to see if you were okay and if you can forgive me for what I said and what I did to John." Dawn didn't say a word, she just looked at Paul. Paul then said; "Look, I realized what I did to you can never be undone, I insulted you and your Pokémon, I stabbed John in the stomach, punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, he has forgiven me, but he also told me that you might not, I understand if you don't want to forgive me, I wouldn't blame you, I probably wouldn't forgive me either." Dawn looked at John with a look that read "You seriously forgave Paul?!" John recognized the look and said; "I believe in forgiveness and in second chances." Dawn looked a John for a few moments and turned her attention to Paul. Dawn smiled slightly and said; "You are correct, you can't take back the things you did and the things you said, but I can forgive you, Paul, so you are forgiven." Paul was shocked to hear Dawn say that but was happy she forgave him. Paul told Dawn; "Thank you, Dawn." Dawn replied by saying; "You're welcome, Paul." John then asked Paul to leave because John had to talk to Dawn privately for a moment, Paul nodded his head and left John and Dawn alone.

When Paul left John asked Dawn; "How did you get all of those cuts, scrapes, and scratches?" Dawn replied by saying; "When we got close enough to not to been seen flying in. I pulled out your Krokorok and had it use Dig to get closer to the N.T.R. encampment without being seen and I have all of the Pokémon-types they had there and a copy of the plan they had, both are in my bag." Dawn then said; "I was heading back here on Togekiss, when we were attacked by N.T.R. flyers, Togekiss dodged the attacks to the best of her abilities but got hit by a Fearow's Drill Peck and we fell into some trees, that's how I got all these cuts, scrapes, and scratches. When they found us again, Togekiss protected me to the best of her abilities, but one N.T.R. grunt had a Nidoking and commanded it to use Poison Crunch on Togekiss. The Nidoking did as it commanded and attacked my Togekiss, and ripping her head off, killing Togekiss." John saw Dawn was about to cry, and pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder. "Dawn I'm, I'm sorry for the loss of Togekiss, you two always had a way to make your contests more magical." Dawn cried into John's shirt for a while, after which she continued her story; "When I saw Togekiss die, I pulled out my Mamoswine and you're Krokorok and fought them off, I did defeat the N.T.R. grunts, then I made my way here after burying Togekiss." "That was when you got to my command center and I caught you before you fell," John said to Dawn, which in response nodded her head. When John asked her where her bag was, Dawn leaned over to her other side and pulled her bag up and onto her lap. When she reached into the bag, she pulled out Krokorok's Pokéball and a map of the N.T.R. encampment. Dawn then said; "Th Pokémon they had at the encampment, they were to counter Pokémon we used in the taking of Pewter City, they had Ground, Electric, and Grass type Pokémon." John took Krokorok's Pokéball, the map Dawn made, and said; "Thank you, Dawn, we shall get revenge for Togekiss against N.T.R. You should get some rest." Dawn nodded her head and went to sleep.

John looked at the map with Ash, and Brock and saw that most of the Pokémon that were part of the N.T.R.'s retaliation force were wild Pokémon forced to fight for them. He also saw on the map by what Dawn wrote down, most of the N.T.R. grunts were hypnotized by a wild Kadabra that was captured by a Pokémon hunter turned N.T.R. Sargent. John felt disgusted by the way the N.T.R. forces mistreat Pokémon. John then said; "Good thing for us we have Water-types, Ground-types, and Fire-type Pokémon, all are super effective against N.T.R.'s captured wild Pokémon." Ash was the next to speak. Ash said; "If we attack them now, while they are waiting for more forces, we can free the wild Pokémon and keep Pewter City safe." Brock was nest to speak when he did he said; "I agree with Ash, we need to strike now." John looked at Ash and Brock and said; "I agree with the both of you, But I have a better idea." John had Ash get Meowth, while Brock went to get Paul and Barry, Ash and Brock nodded their heads and left to get Meowth, Barry, and Paul.

After a few minutes passed, Ash and Brock came back with Meowth, Barry, and Paul. John told Barry and Paul to take seats, which they did. John then said; "The reason I have called the three of you here is this, we have a plan to weaken the N.T.R. forces that are gathering a few miles from here." John looked at Ash, who nodded his head and handed Barry, Paul, and Meowth files for the N.T.R. encampment. "In each folder, you each have a copy of a map of the N.T.R. encampment. I got the map from Dawn Berlitz, who is as you two know is my girlfriend." "I heard that Togekiss was killed by a Nidoking, is that true John?" Stated Barry. John said that what Barry said correct and Dawn's Togekiss was killed. "What I am going the three of you do is simple, get close enough to the Wild Pokémon cages and get them out of there." "But John, what about the Kadabra?" Asked Meowth. "Excellent question Meowth, here is my answer," John told Meowth as he handed Meowth a Pokéball. John then said; "Use this Pokéball to catch it after you talk to it." Meowth took the Pokéball and said; "Right, I'll do my best." John smiled and said; "That's all I expect from you is to try your best." John then looked at Paul and said; "I am putting you in charge, do not disappoint me, Paul." Paul replied by saying; "You won't be disappointed." "Good, this operation is to be done in the dead of the night so no one can see you, now get going." Stated John. Meowth, Paul, and Barry nodded their heads and they left to get ready for the night to come. Ash walked up to John and said; "Do you really trust Paul?" John didn't look at Ash when he asked, all John's response to Ash's question was him saying; "I don't trust him, we have a mutual goal." Ash looked at John and said; "I thought you forgave him." "I did forgive him, but Paul has a long way to go in order for me to trust him," John replied.

When night fell, Barry, Paul, and Meowth made their way to the N.T.R. encampment. "Okay, let's split up, Meowth, go get the Kadabra, Barry and I will free the wild Pokémon." Meowth nodded his head and said; "Right, I'll go look." Meowth left to go find the Kadabra. Paul and Barry made their way through the camp, avoided the spotlights and patrols, till they got to the wild Pokémon cages. Paul pulled out a pair of bolt cutters and started to cut the locks so the wild Pokémon could escape, and Barry kept watch. Meanwhile, Meowth was searching for the Kadabra that the N.T.R. Sargent had as a prisoner. Meowth thought to himself; **_"_** ** _The N.T.R. Sargent must have the Kadabra in his quarters."_** Meowth looked for Sargent's quarters for an entire half hour until he found the tent he was looking for.

When Meowth Pokémoned his head in, he saw the Kadabra in the cage and the N.T.R. Sargent in his bunk. _(AN: The rest of this paragraph will be Meowth and Kadabra talking to each other.)_ Meowth tiptoed over to the cage Kadabra was in and whispered; "Hey, Kadabra." The Kadabra turned and saw Meowth. "A Meowth?" Said Kadabra. Meowth told the Kadabra to keep quiet and he was going to be free, all Kadabra had to do was touch the button and get caught. "How is that making me free?" Kadabra asked Meowth. Meowth replied by saying; "It's better than being in a cage." Kadabra then said; "I see your point. I'll go in the Pokéball." Kadabra then pushed the button, the Pokéball opened and Kadabra went into it. After three shakes, Kadabra was caught and Meowth made his way to where Paul and Barry were at.

As Paul got the last cage open, Barry was still keeping an eye out when he saw Meowth. "Meowth, over here," Barry said to successfully get Meowth's attention. Meowth looked around, saw Barry, and ran towards him, and said; "I have Kadabra, how's it coming over here?" Barry told Meowth that Paul got all the cages open. Paul then looked at Barry and Meowth and said; "All the Pokémon have been freed, but there is this one Pokémon that isn't leaving."

When Barry and Meowth got to the cage Paul was at, they saw one Pokémon in the cage, it was a Leafeon. The Leafeon was lying in the middle of the cage, it's back facing Paul, Barry, and Meowth. Paul and Meowth stood still as Barry walked into the cage to check the leafeon, he then walked out the cage and said; "That Leafeon is dead." Paul and Meowth were shocked to hear what Barry said. Paul was the first to snap out of his shock and said; "Let's get out of here."

Back at Pewter City, John was asleep in his bunk when he was woken up by a P.M.R. soldier. The P.M.R. soldier said; "Commander Bertrand, Paul, Barry, and Meowth are back with several wild Pokémon that need treatment." John rubbed his eyes and said; "Get the nurse Joys and Brock to treat the injured, have Ash and Serena get crates of Lran Berries and Petrus Berries. The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and ran to complete his orders. John then got dressed and walked out of his tent to see Barry Paul and Meowth standing in front of it.

John walked up to Paul and said; "By having me woken up late at night and seeing all those wild Pokémon out of the corner of my eye, I can only guess that your mission was successful in freeing all the wild Pokémon N.T.R. captured." Paul was the first to reply to John's statement, he said; "We did, but there was one Pokémon that died before we could get to it, it was a leafeon sir." All John could do was mourn the loss of another Pokémon's life due to N.T.R. But he told himself that his mourning for the dead Leafeon would have to wait, he then looked at Meowth and said; "I also hope that Kadabra was successfully rescued as per orders." Meowth took the Pokéball of the bag he had on him and handed it to John while saying; "Kadabra was caught, here it is." John tossed the Pokéball in the air so Kadabra could come out. John then took the Pokéball, placed it on the ground, and smashed it with his foot, he then looked at the Kadabra and said; "You are now free, you have a choice to join our fight, or you can leave here and live peacefully without human interference." The Kadabra looked at the forest behind it but it turned to face John and took a step forward showing that it would join the P.M.R.

The next morning, the N.T.R. Sargent woke up and saw that the Kadabra he had was gone. He got dressed quickly and left his quarters. "WHO WAS ON WATCH LAST NIGHT?!" Shouted the Sargent. Three N.T.R. grunts raised their hands. "Well thanks to the three of you, THE KADABRA I CAPTURED GOT AWAY LAST NIGHT!" "It's not just the Kadabra you had that is gone sir, all of the wild Pokémon are gone as well." A hypnotized N.T.R. grunt stated to the N.T.R. Sargent. When the N.T.R. Sargent and the N.T.R. grunt got to the cages, the N.T.R. Sargent saw that the cages were empty except for the cage that had the dead Leafeon in it. "How can we let this happen?" asked the N.T.R. Sargent. An N.T.R. grunt stood at attention and said; "We don't know sir, we just found them all gone." "I did hear them stop whining when I went to sleep." Said another N.T.R. grunt. The N.T.R. Sargent looked at the N.T.R. grunt, took his gun out, shot and killed the N.T.R. Grunt. "If he heard that they stopped whining, he should have checked on them." After about an hour from when the N.T.R. Sargent shot the N.T.R. grunt. John and the P.M.R. snuck up onto the N.T.R. encampment. When John and his forces finish surrounding the N.T.R. camp, John gave the signal to the ground type Pokémon under the encampment to dig several tunnels, destabilizing the ground. As the ground started to collapse, the N.T.R. forces were scrambling to stay above the collapsing earth.

When the dust settled, the N.T.R. soldiers that got caught tried to get free from the collapsed dirt. But before those N.T.R. soldiers got free, John signaled the other P.M.R. forces to close in on the disoriented grunts. Thos began the second battle of Pewter City. John's Blastoise used Hyper Pulse and turned the ground into mud. Serena's Braixen then used Flamethrower to turn the mud back to solid ground, trapping the N.T.R. grunts. Brock then had May's Wartortle use water gun to soak the ground and Ash's Pikachu used thunderbolt on the N.T.R. grunts. After the battle, those who weren't hypnotized were taken, prisoner.

When everyone got back to Pewter City, Clemont approached John and pulled him aside. When John asked Clemont what he needed, Clemont said; "I did as you asked and I got the DNA of Delia and every male in the P.M.R. and I got a match for Ash." John asked Clemont who is Ash's Father, Clemont replied to John question by saying; "It's Wyatt, he's Ash's father." John as shocked to hear that, and when he saw Delia with Wyatt, he said; "Wow, well it makes sense." "Should we tell tell Ash about Wyatt, I mean they do get along just fine already." Clemont asked John, who replied; "NO! I mean, no, We need to wait and watch, cause something tells me that Ash is starting to have feelings for his mom.

About an entire Month went by since the second Battle of Pewter City. John was preparing the P.M.R. to start marching towards Cerulean City. John was looking at a map of the Kanto Region when Ash walked up to him and said; "John, The Geodudes accuracy has increased to where they can hit the designated targets you give them." John turned his head a bit and said; "That's good to hear Ash, have the M.G.A. be ready for when we need them during the Battle for Cerulean City" Ash nodded his head and left to get the M.G.A. ready. Misty then approached John and said; "John, you can't seriously be planning to use Pokémon as weapons." John turned to look at Misty and said; "Coming from someone who is a gym leader and use Pokémon in battles." Misty then said; "I see your point." "Good, now go check on Gary, he's still shaken up after our most recent skirmish." Replied John. Misty nodded her head and went to check on Gary. Brock was next to approach John and said; "I finally managed to heal all the wild Pokémon we freed from N.T.R. the night before the second Battle of Pewter City." John told Brock that was good news and get back to work making super berries.

Later, at the Pewter City Gym, John and Brock were training their Pokémon for the upcoming Battles. John had his Blastoise and Bulbasaur out while Brock had his Steelix and Graveler out. John made the first attack. John said; "Blastoise, use Hyper Pulse on Steelix, and Bulbasaur you use Solar Beam on Graveler." John's Blastoise and Bulbasaur followed John's commands and used Hyper pulse and Solar Beam. "Steelix, block hyper pulse by hitting you tail on the ground, and Graveler Dodge Solar Beam." Steelix smashed the ground, causing rocks to fly up and block the Hyper Pulse, and Graveler jumped up, dodging the Solar Beam, or so Brock thought. John then said; "Bulbasaur, change your Solar beam forty-five Degrees up."Bulbasaur followed his command given and the Solar Beam changed course, shot at a forty-five-degree angle, and hit Graveler in the back. Brock was shocked to see that the Solar Beam change course. "How is that possible?" Asked Brock. John told Brock; "When I wasn't busy being a Pokémon breeder and Daycarer and there was no school, I took my Bulbasaur on special training missions to teach it to control where Solar Beam is going." Brock thought to himself; **_"_** ** _Very clever John, You've made a new way to use Solar Beam."_** When the smoke cleared from Graveler hitting the ground, it was unable to continue battling. "Enough, this match is over." Said, John. Brock called Graveler Back into its Pokéball and said; "I have to say, John, You came up with a new way to use Solar Beam." John smiled and called his Blastoise and his Bulbasaur back into their individual Pokéballs.

While John and Brock had their Battle, Barry and his Partner, John's sister Dorothy, finished their infiltrator training. Barry asked Dorothy what was the reason for her to join the P.M.R.'s infiltrator program. Dorothy replied by saying; "I just wanted to do my part in helping the P.M.R. defeat N.T.R." Barry then said; "But aren't you worried that John and the other council members could refuse to disband the P.M.R. even after the war is over." Dorothy looked out the window of the building they were in and said; "I don't know Barry, but John is a good person, he would never let the power go to his head." Barry looked outside as well and said; "Maybe you're right." Suddenly, the door to the room where Dorothy and Barry were opened. Three people, John, Dawn, and Ash, entered the room. Barry and Dorothy quickly stood at attention. When John approached them, they saluted him and he saluted back while he said; "At ease you two." Barry and Dorothy followed John's orders and went into ease. John then said; "We have an important mission for you two." John looked at Ash. Ash saw John looking at him and said; "We need you two to join N.T.R."

* * *

Crusherboy93: "Well, I think that should be a good for an ending to a chapter

Ash; "I cannot believe that Wyatt was part of N.T.R."

John; "You and I both know, that anyone that hates N.T.R. is able to join us."

Brock; "I'm just happy that Pewter City is free once again."

Barry; "John, why does it say that the Council wants Dorothy and I to Join N.T.R.?"

Crusherboy93; "Barry, you'll find out in the next chapter.

Dawn; "Crusherboy93 would lie it if you reviewed his work so he can improve from your advice."

Crusherboy93; "Thank you, Dawn."

Dawn; "You're welcome Crusherboy93."

John; "From everyone here in the P.M.R. We hope to see you reading the next Chapter, bye.


	6. PHSR Chapter 6: Two weddings in war

Crusherboy93; "Welcome Back to Pokémon High School Rebellion."

Ash; "Alright, chapter 6, we have definitely come far."

John; "You can say that again Ash."

Brock; "So, what is going to happen in this chapter, does anyone know?"

John; "I do since we were all seniors when the rebellion started, and an entire year has passed since then, we are all adults at this point, am I correct so far Crusherboy93."

Crusherboy93; "You are very much correct John."

James; "So does that mean that there is going to be a wedding in this chapter?"

Crusherboy93; "You are correct James, and does anyone want to the disclaimer?"

May; "I may be dead in the story, but I will say that Crusherboy93 does not own any names from the Pokémon series, I hope you enjoy the chapter."

Crusherboy93; "Also a heads up, there are curse words in it."

* * *

 _John then said; "We have an important mission for you two." John looked at Ash. Ash saw John looking at him and said; "We need you two to join N.T.R."_

Barry and Dorothy looked at each other and then back at John, Ash, and Dawn. Barry then said; "Did I hear Ash correctly when he said that the Council needs us to join N.T.R." John nodded his head and said; "Since you two are the first P.M.R. infiltrators, we need you to infiltrate Cerulean City." "Why don't we just attack it, we have the numbers." Stated Dorothy. John replied to Dorothy's statement by saying; "They have defenses that would have to make us siege the city, I don't want to have a battle like that to be dragging out, we don't have the numbers for that." Dorothy realized what John and Ash were asking and she said; "So you want us to pull a T.F.L. number when we took over Pewter City." John nodded his head and said; "You are correct Dorothy." Dawn then said; "If you can get us a map of the N.T.R.s defenses, we can plan our attack so we won't have to waste supplies and manpower in a siege. I'm putting Barry in charge of this mission, am I clear?" Barry and Dorothy nodded their heads and Dorothy asked John; "When do we leave?" John replied by saying; "You will be leaving soon, in 10 minutes to be exact." Ash then said; "So get your gear." Barry and Dorothy nodded their heads and left to get ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Brock was watering a Petrus Berry Sapling next to the Pewter City when Pike Queen Lucy approached him. Brock saw Lucy approached him and said; "Hello Pike Queen Lucy." P.Q. Lucy told Brock to just call her Lucy. Brock was confused but said; "Okay Lucy, what's up?" Lucy then said; "Remember when you, ash, and your friends came to the Battle Pike." Brock said he remembered that day. Lucy then said; "Well, I happen to have several Pokémon that remind me of you with their squinty eyes." Brock was surprised to hear that and said; "Really?" Lucy then said; "Yes, and every day when I looked into their eyes, they reminded me of you and my crush for you got bigger and bigger." Brock then said; "Oh wow, in that case… CRUSH?!" Lucy smiled and blushed at the same time and said; "You, I have a crush on you." Lucy then walked closer to Brock and had her lips touch his.

From his tent on the hill, John saw Brock and Pike Queen Lucy kissing. He was smiling and said; "Well Brock, you finally got yourself one to stick." "What do you by that John?" Asked Ash. John turned to Ash and said; "Brock and Lucy got together." "You mean she finally told him." Stated Ash to which John nodded his head. Ash then walked over to where John was standing and saw that Lucy and Brock were kissing, more passionately. Ash then said; "Wow, you're right." "John, we need to talk." Said a voice behind John and Ash.

When John and Ash turned around, they saw Misty and Gary. John then said; "Sure Gary, what do you two need to talk about?" Misty was the first to say what they both had on their minds, she said; "Since our families are prisoners of N.T.R…. we were hoping that you could give us permission to get married." John and Ash looked at each other, John then looked at Misty and Gary and said; "Why are you asking me, besides your families not being present?" Gary answered John's question by saying; "Well, you are our commander and we would need your permission to do something." After Gary said what he said, John started to sway around and he then collapsed onto the ground. "JOHN!" Shouted Ash as he ran to try to get John up. Misty and Gary ran to John and Ash, Ash then said; "WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL TENT NOW!"

After what you would think was an hour of being unconscious _(AN: You will see what I mean in this sentence.)_ , John slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a Hospital Bed. "What happen to me?" he asked. John looked around and saw that he was the only one in the hospital tent. John then said as he got up from the bed he was in; "Where is everybody?" When John exited the hospital tent, he saw that Pewter City was completely abandoned. "Okay guys, not FUCKING funny anymore." Said John, hoping for a response, no one replied. John walked for a bit till he saw someone lying on the ground, John got a good look and saw that It was Dawn. As he ran towards Dawn to try and wake her up, a bright light stopped him in his tracks and got blinded by it. When John could see again, he saw that there was nothing but Darkness around him. As he was starting to panic, a voice called out to him and it said; "John…" John asked who was there, and the voice said; "Do not be afraid, I will now show myself." After John heard that, another bright light appeared and John had his eyes covered again. When the light faded, John opened his eyes to be in awe when the Legendary Pokémon, Arceus, The Alpha Pokémon. John was having trouble speaking, but managed to get words out. John said; "Arceus, does this mean I'm dead?" Arceus replied by shaking his head and told John that he was in a low-level coma and he should be waking up shortly. "Oh thank Arceus, I mean thank you," John said to Arceus. "It is not by my doing, I am here only to bestow upon you a gift, but before I do this, I have only one question for you," Arceus told John. When John asked Arceus what the question was, Arceus Asked John; "What will you do when the Pokémon world is free from N.T.R.?" John started his response by saying; "I…I never really thought about that, I guess I've been so busy trying to free the Pokémon world to actually try to figure out about what to do after it's freed." John pauses for a moment to think. After gathering his thoughts, John said; "I will return to the regions back to their original governments before N.T.R. took over, but I will have liaisons to each government to make sure the elected leaders aren't N.T.R. sympathizers." Arceus then asked John what would he do if he finds out that there were N.T.R. sympathizers in a region's government. "I would confront the sympathizer with the evidence I had against him/her and would arrest the sympathizer myself." Said John in response to the second question. Arceus then said; "Your responses are, commendable, You have passed the test." Arceus then said; "I now bestow my gift to you." Suddenly John began to float up towards Arceus's face and at the same time, started to glow. After floating and glowing for a few minutes, John slowly fell to the ground and stopped glowing. Arceus then said; "My gift has been given." John got up and asked Arceus; "Arceus, won't you help the P.M.R. in our fight against N.T.R.?" Arceus replied by saying; "This war is not our fight, but the legendary Pokémon who wish to join you may. I, myself will not join this war. Now wake up."

When John opened his eyes, he saw that Dawn, Ash, Misty, and Gary were sleeping in extra beds. All John could do to let them sleep was go back to sleep. When morning came the next, John opened his eyes to see Dawn had her head on John's bed and her hand in his. John squeezed Dawn's hand to wake her up. When Dawn woke up, John said; "Hey beautiful." Dawn looked at John and said; "Hey Handsome." Dawn then leaned over to where they shared a passionate kiss.

When everyone was awake, John asked the question that was bugging him; "How long was I an a coma?" Ash replied by saying; "How did you know you were in a coma?" John then said; "I felt like I was in a long sleep, so I assumed that I was in a coma." Ash then said; "oh, okay." "How long was I out?" Asked John. Dawn said; "You were out for about a week." John then said; "Wow, I was out for six days, I say six days because I woke up ten minutes to midnight last night." Misty asked John why he didn't wake anyone up then, John's response was; "You guys were sleeping so well, so I didn't want to disturb you. "Oh." Said, Misty. John then asked what happen while he was in a coma, Dawn told him that Dorothy and Barry got to Cerulean City and infiltrated N.T.R., the P.M.R. has gotten reinforcement from the F.K.A., the Free Kanto Army. Ash then said; "The F.K.A. is located on Cinnabar Island, the only Island that N.T.R. hasn't taken over in Kanto." John then asked; "How is that possible?" "I can answer that." Said a voice that came from the right of John. When John looked to his right, he saw what he thought were two soldiers in the Kanto Army. John asked one soldier what her name was, the Sargent said; "I'm Sargent Addison of the Free Kanto Army, this is Private Smith also a part of the Free Kanto Army." John then asked; "What exactly is the Free Kanto Army?" "The Free Kanto Army or F.K.A. is what's left of Kanto's Army that didn't join Pat and N.T.R." Sargent Addison told John. She then said; "The government officials we trusted were all Team Rocket puppets for Pat and when they got him into office, he dismantled the government and changed it into what is now N.T.R." "So we are fighting the government!" John said with shock in his voice. "No, not the real government. You are fighting a puppet Government and the real government is on Cinnabar Island." Private Smith was next to say something, he said; "Those soldiers who didn't side with the new government were chased and forced off mainland Kanto or were captured and hypnotized into joining N.T.R." "So who is in charge of your forces?" John asked Sargent Addison, she replied; "Gym Leader Blaine is the current General of the F.K.A., he has our forces defending Cinnabar Island from N.T.R. sea and air attacks." John then said; "Okay, thank you for telling me that Sargent Addison, are you two part of the reinforcements that Blaine sent us?" Sargent Addison shook her head and said; "Private Smith is, I am here because Commander Blaine asked me to come here to ask you to come with me back to Cinnabar Island to discuss an alliance to fight against N.T.R." John asked if Blaine was expecting him to be there anytime soon. "Because I'm not going to be getting out of bed anytime soon if the doctors keep me here to do examinations." John and Sargent Addison waited for the doctors to clear John fit for travel.

After the doctor John was assigned to cleared John fit to travel, He and Sargent Addison left Pewter City and made their way to Cinnabar Island. A few minutes after John left, Ash got a radio transmission and went to tell the others. When Ash got to the Council he said; "Guys, we have a problem." When Dawn asked Ash what the problem was, he said; "Barry…Barry was killed today."

Five days earlier, Barry and Dorothy successfully infiltrated N.T.R. forces at Cerulean City. Barry pulled his backpack off him and handed Dorothy N.T.R. grunt clothes. After a few minutes, Barry and Dorothy blended in with the Garrison forces. When they got to the barracks, Barry said; "We need to get close to the Lieutenant that's stationed here." Dorothy replied by saying; "How the hell are we suppose to get close to the lieutenant, we don't even know what this person looks like." Dorothy then said; "And if we ask people what the lieutenant looks like, they could get suspicious." Barry told her to just say that she was a private recently transferred from Celadon City. "Why Celadon City?" Dorothy asked Barry, to which he replied; "I got information from John that all recruits get assigned from Celadon City, and the garrison here is expecting to get reinforcements from Celadon City today."

After discussing their plan, Barry and Dorothy split up to find two targets, the lieutenant and the Garrisons map room. As Dorothy made her way down a hall, she came to a doorway. When she looked inside, she saw wild Pokémon in cages, she made sure no one was near here and that there and then said; "Don't worry you guys, the P.M.R. will free you when we liberate this town." Dorothy then left the room to find the Map room.

Meanwhile, Barry looked all over the Garrison for the N.T.R. grunt in charge. When Barry got to what he thought was the map room, he peeked inside to see a table with a map on it. **_"I guess I found the Map room."_** Barry thought to himself. Barry then entered the room, not knowing that the N.T.R. grunt, Captain Gerald saw Barry entered the doorway and snuck up behind him. Captain Gerald heard Barry say; "These plans have every fortification for the town, John will love this." Captain Gerald pulled his gun out walked into the room and said; "FREEZE REBEL SCUM!" When Barry turned around, he was in the midst of grabbing a Pokéball when he heard a gun go off. When he looked down, he saw blood coming out of his chest, the bullet entered the chest and scraped his heart enough to cause it to bleed. When Barry slowly lifted his head to look at his murderer, Sargent Gerald fired the second round, hitting Barry in the head, ending his life. As Sargent Gerald lowered his weapon, he heard someone say; "JOLTEON, USE THUNDERBOLT!" When Gerald looked in the direction where he heard it, it was too late. A thunderbolt hit him and paralyzed him while knocking him out.

After it got done its attack, Dorothy recalled her Jolteon back into its Pokéball and walked into the room where Gerald was looking into, she saw that Barry was on the ground, laying in a puddle of blood. Dorothy then saw that there was a map of Cerulean City on the Table barry's body was under. She grabbed the map and made her way out of Cerulean City and back to John and the P.M.R.

Back in the present day; John and Sargent Addison finally got to Cinnabar Island. As John and Sargent Addison got off the boat, John asked; "What's your first name, cause you know mine, I might as well know yours." Sargent Addison looked at John and said; "It's Ariana." John nodded his head and said; "Alright Ariana, thank you, is it alright if I call you that because Saying Sargent Addison is a bit longer than saying, Ariana." Sargent Ariana then said; "It's alright for you to call me Ariana. Follow me, Blaine is this way." Ariana then led John to Blaine's Gym. When Ariana and John arrived at Blaine's Gym, there were two F.K.A. soldiers Standing guard. The guards quickly went to attention as John and Ariana walked into the gym.

When John entered the gym, he saw computers, maps, and the F.K.A.'s leader, Blaine. "Commander, I brought him here as requested." Said Ariana. Blaine heard her, stood up, and said; "Welcome John, I hope the journey was without the everyday perils we face now." John replied by saying; "We faced small groups from N.T.R. on our way here, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Blaine then asked John if he was told why Blaine wanted to see him. John replied; "Sargent Addison told me you want to combine our forces by forming an alliance." "Correct." Said Blaine. John then said; "Blaine, why are you hiding in the shadows, come into the light so I can see your face." Blaine told everyone to leave except John.

After everyone was out of the room, Blaine told John that he might not like what he saw. "I'll take my chances." Replied said alright and stepped out of the shadows. John was shocked at what he saw. "Blaine, What happened to you?" Asked John. Blaine replied; "It happened on the volcano during an N.T.R. Air Raid ten months ago. A Fearow as using drill peck against my Magmar. It dodged it, but the fearow's drill peck hit the ground underneath me and caused the ground to collapse into the lava, My left arm and my left side of my face got too close to the lava. Lost my arm and my left face, turned into this, and caused me to be hospitalized for about 6 months. When my intelligence office heard about your victories, I convinced the president to offer you an alliance." John looked at Blaine confusingly and said; "You mean he wasn't originally on board?" Blaine nodded his head and said that John was correct.

Suddenly, John got a sharp pain his head. In his head, he was in a lab with a lab coat on, he saw Ash, Serena, Misty, and Brock. "Ash, did you find out what caused the anomaly?" John asked. Ash looked at John and said; "No, not yet, but it's amazing how there are creatures made in a digital world and they think it's real." "Ash, our mission was a way to harness it, not be amazed by it, they're all just programs." John's head was then no longer in pain. When John recovered, he said; "Sorry about that." Blaine asked John if he was alright, John said that he was fine. After hours of discussing, Blaine and John shook hands as allies against N.T.R. John then said; "This is a great moment today, Kanto fighting back against N.T.R." Blaine nodded his head and said; "I agree this is a very historical moment." "Well, I must leave to tell the P.M.R. about this moment, goodbye Blaine," John said to Blaine. Blaine nodded his head and said; "Goodbye John, and be careful." John nodded his head, they shook hands again and John left to head back to mainland Kanto.

When John got back to Pewter City, he saw Ash and Serena with Salon sitting in the middle and Salon looked liked she was crying. When he got closer to the three, John asked; "Hey guys, what's wrong Salon?" Ash got up, pulled John out of ear range from Salon and Serena and said; "Barry… Barry was killed in Cerulean City by the N.T.R. grunt in charge." "Killed by a Pokémon he owned?" John asked Ash, who shook his head and said; "He was shot, one in the chest, the other in the head which was the kill shot." "Shit, where's Barry's body?" asked John. Ash said; "We Buried him in the local cemetery." "I see, so I take it that Dorothy got the plans for the defenses at Cerulean City." Ash nodded his head and said; "She did, and both Salon and Dorothy want to kill every N.T.R. grunt in Cerulean City." "You and Serena try to get Salon to change her mind, I'll handle my sister." John started to make his way to find Dorothy, but he turned to look at Ash and said; "When you and Serena are done calming Salon down, I need to talk to you two, Brock, and Misty in the Council room in the Gym." Ash nodded his head. John then resumed finding Dorothy.

After asking around, John found Dorothy in the Armory. "Hey, Dorothy." Dorothy looked at John and said; "Hi John." John then said; "I heard about what happened at Cerulean City." Dorothy didn't speak for a few minutes but she finally said; "Then you know what I want to happen." John nodded his head and said; "I do, but you know I won't let that happen." Dorothy slapped John and said; "BARRY WAS YOUR FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU NOT WANT REVENGE AGAINST N.T.R!" "I do want revenge against N.T.R. but killing everyone that's not a hypnotized N.T.R. grunt isn't justice, it's murder." Dorothy then said; "MURDER, IT WOULD BE JUSTICE!" "Dorothy, your head is clouded by anger, until then, You are not to go anywhere from this base." Said John with Authority. "Says who?" asked Dorothy. John looked at her and said; "Your older Brother and your commander, go to your quarters." Dorothy wanted to make a break for it, but followed orders and went to her quarters. John then pulled out his Holo-phone, called Gary, and told Gary to have a P.M.R. soldier in front of Dorothy's quarters and one in front of the window in her quarters. "Will do John, but why are you asking me to do this?" Said Gary. "Dorothy might make a break nd head to Cerulean City to kill every N.T.R. grunt in the city, it's about Barry." Gary realized what John was talking about and said; "Alright, I'll have those exits secured. "Good, make sure they do not let Dorothy exit her quarters without someone following her, and that they are both girls that are standing guard." "Right, I'll get them ready," Gary replied before hanging up. John then said to himself; "I just hope that they get to her quarters before Dorothy."

After his talk with Dorothy, John was sitting in the Council chamber in the gym when he heard a knock on the door; "Enter." Said, John. After John said to enter, the door opened and Ash, Serena, Brock, and Misty entered the room and took their respective seats. "Ash, how's Salon?" John asked. Ash told John that she is doing better and has changed her mind from killing the N.T.R" "Good." John stated. John then said; "I have called you all here for a specific reason,". Misty was first to speak and he said; "You had a sharp pain in your head and you saw the five of us in a lab." John asked Misty how he knew about that, Misty replied by saying; "Cause we also had the same experience." John looked at Ash, Brock, and Serena and they nodded their heads that Ash was telling the truth. Misty then said; "It gets even weirder because we all had that experience at the exact same time, and when it happened was at 5:30 P.M." John looked at Misty and said; "That's the same time I had the sharp pain." "That means it's not a coincidence that we had it at the exact same time, they are connected somehow." Stated Brock. "But what do these visions mean?" Asked Serena. John went into a deep thought, then said; "I… I don't know." Silence fell for about a half-hour before Misty said; "So, what are we going to do about my hometown?" John acknowledged Misty question by saying; "Defenses on the map from Cerulean City look like the same as in Pewter City and according to our data gotten from Mr. G, every town has the same defenses in the same positions." Ash then said; "Which means we can strike every town in Kanto the same way we freed Pewter City." Misty then told John; "But when they find out we have this map, cause According to Dorothy when she grabbed Barry, she also grabbed this map." "What? She wasn't supposed to grab the map, wasn't she told about just making a copy." Stated John to the four other Council Members. "She was in a rush she said, cause Other N.T.R. grunts heard those gunshots." John leaned back in his chair and said; "So she had no choice, she had no time to make a copy of the map." Ash and the others nodded their heads and he said; "That's Correct." "Well, that's just great," John stated again. "This is a minor set Back John, we still have Guerrilla tactics," Ash told John, trying to cheer him up. John slammed his hand Against the table and said; "You're right Ash, and we not only have Guerrilla Tactics, we have the Alliance with the Free Kanto Army." Then Ash said; "We also have the Wild Pokémon battalion." "Those Pokémon choose to be and can leave anytime, they also chose if they want to b caught or not, so I'm glad their on our side." Stated John.

As John had his meeting with Ash, Misty, Serena, and Brock, Dorothy and Salon were in their quarter's discussing plans to get rid of the Guards. Dorothy then got an Idea. She walked to the door, opened it and told the guard; "The guard at the window said that he could beat you in a Pokémon Battle, want me to ask him to battle you now?" The guard at the door said; "Sure, but he won't beat me." Dorothy told the guard at the door to wait as she walked over to the window and told the guard outside; "The guard at the door challenged you to a Pokémon Battle and says that he can beat you." "Well, tell that Guard that I accept his challenge and will wait here for him." Dorothy said; "Alright." Walked back over to the door, opened it and said; "He accepts your challenge and is waiting for you outside." "Alright." Said the guard and left his post. Dorothy then motioned Salon to go with her.

When John and the original Council Members walked outside, they Saw the two guards battling. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and stop the battle," Ash told Pikachu as he leaped off his shoulder. When Pikachu was high enough, He let out a thunderbolt that struck the ground between the two battling Pokémon. When John and the others got to the two P.M.R. soldiers, he said; "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" One Soldier said; "I'm proving to this guy that I am the better Pokémon trainer cause he said that he could beat me in a Pokémon Battle." "Who told you that?" Asked John. "Your Sister." Replied the P.M.R. soldier. John then made his way to Dorothy and Salon's quarters to find that Dorothy and Salon were nowhere to be seen. "GOD FUCKING DAM IT!" John shouted, which everyone heard from the window, he then walked to the window and said; "They're gone, probably heading to Cerulean City right now, gather the men, we're attacking now." Ash, Brock, Misty and Serena went different ways to gather the P.M.R.

Meanwhile, halfway between Pewter City and Cerulean city, Dorothy and Salon took a break to make sure they had everything they needed. Dorothy took a list of and said; "Pokéballs with Pokémon?" Salon said; "Check." This went on to include Potions, Antidotes, revives, 5 magazines of Rifle ammo and two rifles. "Okay, looks like we have everything we need, let's get back on…" Said, Dorothy, before she was interrupted by someone saying; "YES, LET'S GET BACK ON THE WAY BACK TO PEWTER CITY!" When Dorothy and Salon looked to see where the voice came from, they saw John and the rest of the P.M.R. "John…what are you doing here?" Dorothy said scared. "Came this way looking for you two." Replied John who looked like he was boiling mad, which he was. Salon stepped forward, pointed one of the rifles at John and said; "You can't stop me from killing them, they killed my Barr-bear." John took one step forward and said; "Put the rifle down Salon, you don't want to do this." Salon took her hand and loaded the barrel of the rifle and kept the rifle pointed at John, making him step a step Back. Suddenly as if it was planned after John took a step back, a cloud of Sleeping powder hit Salon, causing her to stumble and collapse to the ground and she was asleep. Suddenly, A shot went off, the rifle that Salon had in her hands went off when it hit the ground and the bullet hit Paul right between the eyes, he died before hitting the ground. "Paul!" Several people shouted.

John told Dorothy, Ash, and Serena; "Take Salon and Paul's Body back to Pewter City while the rest of us will attack Cerulean City." Ash, Serena, and Dorothy said right and Followed John's orders. Meanwhile, at Cerulean City, an N.T.R. Grunt heard the shots and told Sargent Gerald; "I heard a gunshot go off sir, what shall we do?" Sargent Gerald looked at the N.T.R. Grunt and said; "Probably a hired Pokémon hunter using a Net Gun." "That sounded very weird for a net gun." Said the N.T.R. Grunt. Sargent Gerald looked at the N.T.R. grunt and told him to get back to his post, The N.T.R. grunt said; "Y…Ye…Yes, sir." The N.T.R. grunt said nervously and he exited Sargent Gerald's office.

Meanwhile, just outside the sights of the N.T.R. Grunts in Cerulean City, John, and the P.M.R. forces were surrounding Cerulean City, ready to strike the N.T.R. Garrison. John had a clear eyeshot of the Cerulean City Gym where, according to the map, they had Misty's sister's imprisoned in. John looked at misty and said; "You and I will lead a strike team into the gym and get your sister's out of the gym." Misty nodded her head and said, "Alright, I'll get my Pokémon ready." John nodded his head and Misty left for a moment to make sure her Pokémon were ready for the battle. "Gary, you're going to be part of the strike force for the gym along with Misty and myself, you can pick one other person to join us." John said to Gary, who said in response; "Okay and I already have the perfect candidate, Cilan." Cilan was laying next to Burgundy, who was next to Gary. Both Cilan and Burgundy heard Gary and Cilan said; "Perfect Candidate for what Gary?" Both John and Gary looked at Burgundy and they said; "The perfect Candidate to join the strike force to attack the gym during the Battle." Cilan and Burgundy looked at each other and back at John and Gary. Cilan then said; "That was in perfect sync, that's scary and I'll join the strike force for the gym." John and Gary smiled in response to Cilans answer. John took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them to get a closer look at the gym. When Misty got back, John looked at her and said; "Misty, I think you might want to look at this." As John handed Misty the binoculars, he said; "Look at the gym doors, then look right."

When Misty used through the binoculars, she looked at the gym door and to the right, what she saw surprised her. It was her sisters, laughing, in N.T.R. uniforms. "What are they doing dressed in N.T.R. uniforms?" Asked Misty. "I don't know Misty, but I intend to find out." Said, John. John started to crawl Backwards and told his friends and forces; "Change of plans, Misty and I are going to sneak into Cerulean City's Gym and confront her sisters, then I'm going to have my Rhyperior use Hyper Beam straight up, that is going to be the signal to attack Spread the new orders around and await my signal." John then looked at Misty and said; "Let's go." Misty nodded her head and the two made their way to find a sneak-in point into Cerulean City.

As John and Misty looked for a way to sneak into Cerulean City, John asked Misty; "Do you think that your sisters were hypnotized?" Misty replied and said; "I don't know, they didn't look like they were hypnotized." John looked at Misty and said; "That's what I saw as well, but I heard that your sisters were captured by Cassidy and Butch, so it makes no sense why we saw them in N.T.R. uniforms." Misty then said; "Let's just ask them. Follow me, there's a secret entrance nearby." When John asked Misty why there was a secret entrance, Misty replied; "When I was younger, my Parents would have fights every other day, my sisters would go shopping, and I would just go to my room and bawl my eyes out. When I got older, I just dug a way out of the Gym's Basement and made this secret entrance, and only I know about it, but now you will learn it's location."

After Misty showed John the secret tunnel entrance's location, the two entered the tunnel and after a few minutes of walking, the pair of freedom fighters got to a ladder that led to the Gym's Basement where Misty started digging all those years ago. When he got up the Ladder after Misty went up, John asked her; "Why do you and Gary want to get married and why haven't you and Gary asked me after I got well?" Misty quickly stood straight, turned around and asked; "Why do you want to talk about this now?" "You and Gary approached and asked me." Misty thought for a moment to gather her thoughts and she said; "We kinda got permission from the Council and Brock was the one who pronounced us, husband and wife." John looked at Misty and thought; "If you two asked the Council, why did you ask me personally?" He then said; "Let's just go find my sisters, okay?" John nodded his head and the two Friends made their way out of the Gym's Basement.

John was first out of the basement and he was tackled by Dasiy, Misty took a step back and into the shadows. When John looked at who tackled him, he saw Daisy and he said; "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Daisy slapped John across the left cheek and said; "Shut up terroristic scum." John was confused and asked; "What are you talking about, I'm not a terrorist." Daisy then said; "Tell that to Misty and the students of K.R.H.S. murdered by the P.M.R. you shot Misty Personally." After Daisy got done speaking, Misty stepped out of the shadows and said; "What do you mean John shot me?" When Daisy turned to look at Misty, she started to tear up. Daisy then got off of John and ran to give Misty a hug. "MISTY!" Shouted Dasiy. She then said; "But I thought John killed you when the P.M.R. killed everyone at Kanto Region High." Misty took a step back and said; "What are you talking about, the P.M.R. never killed the Students at Kanto Region High, according to a defected N.T.R. grunt, it was N.T.R. who did that." Daisy was the next person to take a step back, but John was the next to speak, and he said; "Daisy, who told you that I killed Misty?" Daisy told the two listeners that the Government showed it on the television and that the Military was backing them up. "That's not what happened, Daisy the Government official that was put into office, he was an N.T.R. sympathizer, and Allowed Pat to take over Kanto, the P.M.R. was formed to rid the Pokémon world of all N.T.R. forces," John told Daisy. Daisy was surprised to hear that, she was lied to, for entire Year. "We have to tell Violet and Lily, they have to know." "We already know." Said Lily's voice from behind the Daisy, Misty, and John. When the three turned around, they saw Lily and Violet standing in front of Grunts. "Since we see that our sister is alive, we can finally do the job ourselves." Said Lily smiling. Misty was shocked to hear what Lily said and she said; "What…" John then said; "Misty's your sister, why would you want her dead?" Violet was the first to respond to Johns question and she said; "Unlike Daisy, we hated Misty, and our parents almost sent us to military school if we promised not to try and kill her, but since our Parents are dead, we can do whatever the Fuck we want." After Violet said that, Misty and Daisy collapsed to the ground and John pulled out his Rhyperior and said; "Rhyperior, Use Hyper Beam Straight UP!" when it came out of the Pokéball, John's Ryhperior followed orders and used Hyper Beam straight up.

Back where the P.M.R. forces were waiting, Gary and Cilan saw the Hyper Beam and said; "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGEEE!" After which, the forces got up and charged toward the defenses. Back in the gym, Violet asked; "Was that suppose to hurt us, you are dumber than we thought." John smirked and said; "I wasn't planning on hurting you, I just gave the signal." But before Lily asked John what did he mean by signal, an N.T.R. grunt bursted into the room and said; "Madames, we have P.M.R. forces charging the defenses on all sides, we're trapped."Suddenly, a thunderbolt hit the N.T.R. grunt from behind and caused him to collapse to the ground to reveal, Ash, his Pikachu, Dawn, Gary, and soldiers of the P.M.R. and for John to see them meant only one thing. "The N.T.R. forces?" John said to Ash to which he replied; "Surrendered after the 3rd line of defenses fell." Violet and Lily knew they were outmatched and outnumbered, so unlike Pat, they surrendered automatically.

After the Cerulean City Gym was taken, Misty and Daisy were being transported back to Pewter City to get treated. When Gary asked John what happened, he said; "Violet and Lily were still on N.T.R.s side, Daisy thought that the P.M.R. killed everyone at the high school, and Misty found out that Violet and Lily never truly loved her as a sister, they wanted to kill her as a baby, but their parents stopped them." Gary was shocked to hear that, coming from John most of all. John then said; "Daisy and Misty than past out after hearing that." Gary was finally able to say something, and he said; "Where are Lily and Violet right now?" John told Gary; "Where do you think they are?" John then walked away.

As John got his quarters set up in Cerulean City, he got a visit from Grunts from Teams Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, Flare, and a Grunt from a group called Team Skull. John asked the grunts why they were in his quarters. The Grunt from Team Aqua said; "All of our leaders that weren't captured and hypnotized want to join the P.M.R." John was surprised to hear that and almost fell backward. John then said; "What do your leaders want in exchange from us for letting them join?" The grunt from Team Plasma said; "Our leaders want nothing but our regions to be free." John then told the grunts that he needed to call the Council together and come up with a decision together and told the grunts; "Wait for our decision at the Gym." The grunts nodded their heads and left to wait at the gym. John then called a Council Meeting at his quarters. When Miette, who was the last person to arrive, got to the meeting, John said; "Now that everyone is here, let's get started."

As John and the other Council Members discussed the decision for the grunt's offers, Salon woke up to find herself in her quarters in Pewter City with Dorothy. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE BACK HERE?!" Salon asked Dorothy to which she replied; "We've been detained here until John got back from Cerulean City." When Salon asked why, Dorothy said; "Me for going rogue and attempting to kill the N.T.R. grunts in Cerulean City, and you for shooting Paul." When Salon heard that she was confused and she asked; "What do you mean by me shooting Paul?" Dorothy told Salon everything that happened. "I SHOT AND KILLED Paul?" Dorothy nodded her head and said; "Yes, when you fell asleep, the rifle you had fell and went off, the bullet went flying and hit Paul right between the eyes, he was dead before he hit the ground." Salon couldn't do a thing except fit down on the edge of her bed, she killed a friend and fellow soldier in the P.M.R.

Back at Cerulean City, the Representative's grunts from each of the teams in each region waited patiently in the gym when the gym doors swung open and John and his fellow council members walked into the gym. After John's group stopped walking, he said; "We have come up with a decision, we will allow your teams to join the P.M.R., but your leaders must disband the teams after this is all over." The Grunt from team flare stepped forward and said; "We will talk to our leaders, we will tell them your conditions." The other grunts nodded their heads to show that they agreed with the team Flare Grunt. John smiled and said; "Very well, return to your leaders and tell them, then send a flying type Pokémon from your home region to the pewter City gym with a paper saying what your separate leader's decision.

After the grunts went back to their home regions, John and the council went back to Pewter City. After the group split to do their separate thing, John went to his local quarters and grabbed a velvet box off his desk, John then looked for Dawn and found her by the local Lake. John then approached Dawn and said; "Dawn." She turned around and said; "Yes John." John took a moment to gather his thoughts and said; "Since we are both adults now, and we have been dating for almost over a year." John then got down on one knee, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. John then said; "Dawn… will you marry Me?" He pulled open the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. Dawn was speechless, she loved the ring and started to cry. John was getting nervous until he heard Dawn mutter something, "What was that Dawn?" John asked Dawn to which she replied; "YES… YES, OF COURSE, I"LL MARRY YOU!" Dawn then tackled John to the ground and kissed him on the lips before John could even get the ring on her finger.

Meanwhile, Brock and Lucy were planting Petrus Berries and Lran Berries in the Garden next to the Pewter City gym. "I still can't believe that you and John created hybrid Berries." Brock looked at his girlfriend and said; "John was the one who created the berries, I just helped with the Petrus Berries." Lucy looked at Brock and said; "You still created a hybrid Berry." Brock smiled and said; "Yeah, I guess your right." Lucy then said; "Brock, when do you think John will pop the question to Dawn?" Brock answered her question by telling her; "I don't know Lucy, but I hope it's soon." "I asked her just a few moments ago." Said a voice. When Brock and Lucy turned to where the voice came from, they saw John and standing next to him, Dawn. Dawn showed Brock and Lucy the engagement ring and Brock said; "Wow, congratulations you two." Lucy asked John and Dawn when the big day was, to which John replied; "We still haven't decided on a wedding day yet, Dawn has to pick her bridesmaid and I still need a best man." Before Brock could say what he wanted to say, Ash ran up to John, Dawn, Brack and Lucy. When he got to the group, Ash said; "John, Cerulean City is under siege, Misty and Gary need us back there NOW." "GET EVERYONE THAT'S HERE THAT'S NOT PART OF THE CITY'S DEFENSE TO THE CITY BORDER AND PREPARE TO MOVE ON THE N.T.R. FORCES SIEGING CERULEAN CITY!" Barked John. Dawn, Ash, Brock, and Lucy followed orders and gathered everyone, not part of the City's defenses to the city's border to march to Cerulean City.

Back at Cerulean City, Misty and Gary's forces were holding the N.T.R. forces at bay. As Misty was looking at maps, Gary entered and said; "Ash got to Pewter City, we should be expecting reinforcements soon." Misty smiled and said; "That's good news, now we just have to hold off N.T.R. until they get here." After Misty said that, one of the P.M.R. soldiers under hers and Gary's joint command and said; "Commanders, N.T.R. Forces are massing for an attack along the south road." Gary told the P.M.R. soldier; "Take some of our reserves and reinforce the southern city defenses." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and left to fulfill the orders given to him. "I just hope that John and the reinforcements get here in time." Stated Gary. Misty looked at her husband and said; "Don't worry Gary, John will get here, Pewter City is about an hour marching distance away from here." Gary didn't say anything immediately but he smiled and said; "You're right Misty, I shouldn't worry, he'll get here when he gets here."

Back with John the P.M.R. reinforcements, Ash had a scout go out and look for possible N.T.R. reinforcements. When the scout got back and reported in, Ash walked up to John and said; "My scout says that there is an N.T.R. convoy heading to a bridge east of our current position." John looked at Ash and said; "Alright, is that the only way the N.T.R. forces can reinforce their fellow N.T.R. forces attacking Cerulean City. Ash, I want you to take Serena and destroy that bridge." Ash was confused by what John wanted to do because that was the only way to get to Celadon City. John then said; "We'll find a way to get Celadon City another day, right now that bridge needs to be taken out." Ash thought to himself; " _How did he know what I was thinking?"_ John looked at ash and said; "Ash, did you hear what I said." When John said what he said, that snapped Ash off of his train of thought so he could say; "Yeah…yeah, I heard you, take Serena and destroy the bridge." John looked concern to ash and said; "Go get the job done, you haven't got a moment to lose." Ash nodded his head, he then left to find Serena. When he found Serena, they left the marching forces to take out the N.T.R. forces, that are attacking Cerulean City, only means of getting reinforcements. To get to the bridge faster, Ash called out his Charizard, which took a liking to Serena and every time Ash called it out, Charizard would pull Serena into a Chara-hug. As Charizard flew to the bridge, Serena had her arms wrapped around Ash's waist to make sure she did not fall. Ash then said; "Enjoying the view Serena?" Serena smiled, nodded her head and said; "Yes, I am enjoying the view." Ash smiled and then said; "You know, if there wasn't a war right now, I would bring you up here every single day." All Serena did in response to that was put her head on his shoulder and said; "I know you would."

Back at Cerulean City, N.T.R. lieutenant, Don Yeo got the report from the southern push attempt, it failed, horribly. he crumpled the report up and threw it towards the ground. "How can a bunch of rebels be beating us? We are the strongest military-like force in the entire Pokémon world!" A nearby N.T.R. grunt said; "I don't know, but we are attempting another atta…" the grunt was abruptly stopped in his sentence by Don using a knife and stabbed the grunt in the neck. When Don pulled the knife out, the N.T.R. grunt fell to the ground and bleed to death. Don then said; "Only I come up with Ideas, no one else." After Don finished his sentence, an N.T.R. messenger arrived at his quarters, entered and said; "Lieutenant Yeo sir." Don acknowledged the N.T.R. Grunt, after which the grunt said; "The reinforcements we were supposed to be receiving have been intercepted and were stopped at the only way to get here, at the bridge over the ravine." After hearing the scouts report, Don grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the field and into a P.M.R. defensive structure where he was taken prisoner by P.M.R. soldiers.

A half hour goes by and still no side was backing down, Don was getting frustrated when suddenly, an explosion went off near his quarters. When Don stumbled out of his quarter, he saw that his forces were being decimated. The P.M.R. forces in Cerulean City got their reinforcements and launched an attack from both sides at multiple points, breaking the N.T.R.'s Siege of Cerulean City. AS he was trying to flee, Don was stopped by John, Ash, Misty, and Gary. Don looked at his four opponents and said; "I'm not going down without a fight." As he drew a Pokéball, a thunderbolt hit him from behind and he dropped to the ground. John, Ash, Misty, and Gary were a distraction for Dorothy to have her Jolteon use a thunderbolt attack from behind. With Lieutenant Don Yeo captured, the remaining N.T.R. grunts surrendered and the battle was over.

About an hour later, John was taking inventory when a P.M.R. soldier approached him and said; "Sir, Prisoner 21967 would like to ask you a question." John looked at the P.M.R. soldier and said; "Prisoner 21967… N.T.R. lieutenant Parshall." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and said; "Yes sir, the very one." John then asked the P.M.R. soldier where Prisoner 21967 was, to which the soldier replied; "He is waiting for you in the Cerulean City gym with Commander Waterflower Oak and Commander Oak watching him." John thanked the P.M.R. soldier and left to talk to the imprisoned N.T.R. lieutenant.

When he got to the Cerulean City gym, Misty was waiting outside for him. John walked up to Misty and said; "Has he said anything yet?" Misty replied by shaking her head and saying; "Nothing yet, that's why we had the Soldier get you because he might open up with you in the room." "You just want me here because I was one of the people who arrested him when we took Pewter City." Stated John to which Misty replied; "Yes, that's also a reason." Misty than had John follow her to the room where Pat and Gary were. When John entered the room, Gary stood up and said; "Hasn't said a thing since you left Misty." Misty replied by saying; "What did I tell you John, he hasn't said a word." John didn't reply to Misty, all he did was walk over to the table and toke a seat across from Pat. John then said; "I know what you want to talk about."Pat was curious by what John meant and said; "Okay, what do I want to talk about." John answered his question by saying; "You would like to join the P.M.R." Pat was shocked after what John said and replied; "How the hell did you know I wanted to defect to the P.M.R.?" John smirked and said; "I didn't until you said it just now." Pat then realized what happened and said; "You tricked me into admitting why I wanted to talk to you." John nodded his head and said; "Yup, I tricked you." Everyone in the room was speechless, including Pat. Misty snapped herself out of her trance like state and said; "John, you are more clever than I originally thought." John looked at Misty and said; "I know, now let us get down to business." Pat told John, Misty, and Gary; "Ever since my capture, you have treated me with the utmost respect, most of the N.T.R. grunts under my command never treated me with respect. After being captured, you treated me like I was family, you even offered me a chance to surrender before the battle ended. While I was imprisoned, I began to rethink my life, and decided to defect to the P.M.R. So I got the attention of a guard and asked her to get the people in charge and when she came back with Misty and Gary, I told them I defected and they brought me here and told the same P.M.R. soldier I spoke with to go and get you." John rubbed his chin to show he was pondering something. After a few minutes, John told Pat; "I will allow you to join, but you will have to agree to these conditions." John then said; "Condition one is that you will accept the rank of Staff Sargent and you have to work your way through the ranks to get to where you were when you in N.T.R. Condition two is you join Task force Legendary and serve under your cousin, Wyatt. Just like back when he served with you in N.T.R., but you learn from the past and help us fight for a better tomorrow." When Misty and Gary heard the last sentence John said, they screamed; "WHAT?!"

After explaining to Misty and Gary about Wyatt, John had Pat released and called Wyatt into his quarters. When Wyatt enter John's quarters, he saw his cousin Pat and John said; "Welcome Wyatt, please take a seat." Wyatt followed John's orders and toke a seat next to Pat. John then said; "Once one more person gets here, I will tell you why I called you here. Just then, Ali Khan entered John's quarters, saw Pat, and said; "Sir, what is this N.T.R. Scum doing here?" John replied; "First, his name is Pat, second take a seat and you will find out why he is here." When Ali sat down on the other side of Wyatt, John said; "Wyatt, you are going to be getting two new additions to Task Force Legendary, and they are to your left and right. Also, your cousin has defected to the P.M.R." Wyatt and Ali were surprised to hear whatJohn said. Ali was surprised that he was being put in the Great T.F.L. Wyatt was surprised because his Cousin, who is older than him, would have to follow his commands. John then said; "I take it that there are no objections." After no one said a thing for a few moments, John said; "alright, the three of you are dismissed." The three soldiers stood up, saluted John, and left his quarters.

A few months go by and the bridge connecting the Road to Cerulean City and Celadon City was still not finished and Christmas had almost arrived and on the week of Christmas, John and Dawn had their wedding. Everyone was gathered that was in Cerulean City and Pewter City. John and everyone agreed to wear their uniforms because they were still at war. Everything was ready, except the people getting married. John was pacing in his quarters when his Best Man, Ash entered. "John calm down and stop pacing." Ash told John, to which John replied; "Easy for you to say, Ash, you're not the one getting married." Ash put his hands on John's shoulders, stopping him in his tracks so Ash could say; "Look, you love Dawn and she loves you, it's another day in your lives." John took one deep breath in, and let it all out. John then said; "You're right Ash, it's just another day in her life and Mine, Just have to be calm. Ash smiled, then Brock came in and said; "We're ready for you John." John thought to himself; "Well, here goes." John, Ash, and Brock left John's quarters and entered the Cerulean City Gym where the wedding was taking place. Flint was standing with a bible in hand for he would be the person binding John and Dawn in Holy Matrimony. The wedding site was beautiful and when the Organ music started, everyone stood up, looked behind them and saw Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, and Snivy walking down the aisle throwing petals and after the four Pokémon was the bride, Dawn Berlitz. When John was awestruck at the sight of Dawn in the dress he bought her for her 18th birthday. When Dawn got to where John was standing, John took her hand, everyone sat back down and Flint started the wedding ceremony. _(A.N.: Typing a wedding scene in here seems like too much work, so I'm skipping to where John and Dawn say "I Do.")_ Flint looked at Dawn and said; "Dawn Berlitz, do you take John Bertrand to be your loving husband to care for till death you part." Dawn shed a tear and said; "I do." Flint then looked at John and said; "John Bertrand, do you take Dawn Berlitz to be your loving wife to care for till death you part?" John looked at Dawn, smiled and said; "I definitely do." Flint then said; "Then By the power invested in me, by the P.M.R. Council, I now Pronounce you two Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."John pulled Dawn closer to him and they kissed as a newly wedded couple and everyone clapped and whistled.

After The wedding, everyone went to the wedding reception and had cake, got to dance and hear Some embarrassing things about John from Ash, Brock, and Misty. When the reception ended, John went to his quarter and Dawn went to her old quarters to get changed. By the time Dawn got into her new quarters, John was passed out asleep, with enough room for Dawn to squeeze right in.

* * *

Crusherboy93; "FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER."

Ash; "Wow, that was an ending I did not expect."

John; "Really." Shows Ash the top of the chapter.

Ash; "Oh, I guess I should have seen it coming, I guess I forgot."

Dawn; "I just didn't know that it would be me and John getting married."

May; "I'm just sorry I wasn't around for the wedding."

Max; "Yeah, do you forgive me, sis?"

May; "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

Crusherboy93; "See you all in the next Chapter, Bye."


	7. PHSR Chapter 7: Life changing events

Crusherboy93, "Welcome to Chapter 7 of Pokémon High School Rebellion."

Ash, "Wow, chapter 7. It's finally here."

John, "Yeah, I know, it's the first chapter that Dawn and I are married."

Ash, "That's right, so how is life as a married man John?"

John, "It hasn't even been a day and I'm happy."

Dawn, "I'm happy too."

Crusherboy93, "Does anybody want to do the disclaimer?"

Meowth, "Crusherboy93 does not own anything from the Pokémon series."

Crusherboy93, "Thank you Meowth, enjoy the Chapter, you guys."

* * *

After The wedding, everyone went to the wedding reception and had cake, got to dance and hear Some embarrassing things about John from Ash, Brock, and Misty. When the reception ended, John went to his quarter and Dawn went to her old quarters to get changed. By the time Dawn got into her new quarters, she found passed out asleep on her new bed was her husband, John, with enough room for Dawn to squeeze right in.

This Chapter now begins on the night of Christmas Eve, everyone that was still up had gathered around the tree in Cerulean City, since most of the P.M.R. soldiers were asleep and the original members that were still alive were the only people still awake. John and Dawn were making Hot Chocolate while the rest of the gang were sitting on logs gathered from the forest. Ash and Serena sat on one log, Brock and Lucy sat on one as well. (A.N., Basically every couple in the story is sitting on a separate log.) Clemont and Vicky, who have not started to date yet, shared a log with Dorothy and Bonnie. As Brock added more wood to the nearby fire, John and Dawn walked up with trays of hot Chocolate and John said, "Come and get your hot chocolate." When John finished his sentence, everyone got up and formed a line in front of John and Dawn. Taking turns, the recently married couple handed each person, one cup of Hot Chocolate. But when Ash got to the front, he said, "Could I get two cups, I told Serena I would get a cup for her." John looked at Dawn, she nodded her head. John looked back at Ash and as he handed Ash the two cups John said, "Alright, here's one for you and one for Serena." Ash thanked John and walked back to Serena and handed her Hot Chocolate to her.

After making sure that everyone had a cup of Hot Chocolate, John went back into the kitchen and pulled out to special Mugs that had Hot Chocolate in them and walked back outside and looked for Dawn. When he found Dawn, she didn't know what she was standing under until John said, "Honey, look up." When she looked up, Dawn saw mistletoe hanging from a Pidgey. Before Dawn could say anything, John had already put their hot chocolates down and pulled Dawn into a kiss. A few moments later, they broke their kiss and John handed Dawn the mug that had her name on it and the two of them sat down at the fire with the others.

At the fire, Ash stood up and said; "Guys, I propose a toast, to John." John looked at Ash and asked, "Why just me, all of us here, we are the original members, forming the P.M.R." Ash then said, "But it was you who found the lever, your future self in the hologram that warned us what was going to happen." Brock interrupted Ash by saying, "You've also lead the P.M.R. since the beginning, you're the one we elected to lead the council." Ash then said, "To John." Everyone raised their mugs and said, "To John." John knew he couldn't argue with the large group of people present, so he raised his cup and said, "Not just to me, but to the P.M.R." Like before, everyone that was at the fire raised their mugs and said, "To the P.M.R." As the group drank their Hot Chocolate, John, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena collapsed to the ground.

When the five people that collapsed woke up, they were in a white room with computers and they were dressed in lab coats, just like the visions. John was the first to get up and walk over to the computers. When the others got up, John said, "Guys, come take a look at this." When Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena got to the computers and saw what John saw, they were shocked. "These readings can't right." Stated Serena. Ash looked at Serena and said, "I agree, but if these readings are correct." Brock finished Ash's sentence by saying, "Then that means that our avatars are becoming self-aware." John was too transfixed on the readings. Then, he noticed a spike in activity. John then said, "Guys, look at this spike." When Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena looked at what John was talking about, they were surprised to see what they saw. Their Avatars were active, and they weren't connected to the controllers. Ash was shocked to see that Spike in the readings and said, "How, in the Freaking Pokémon world, are our Avatars online right now?" John looked at Ash and said, "Do you think if we knew the answer, we would say it?!" Then a scientist walked up behind the five at the computer and said; "Don't worry you guys, Wade Winston Wilson is here to tell you that right about.." Looks at his watch. "Now." John looked at the newly arrived Scientist and said, "Alright Professor Jokester, what can you tell us based on these readings, more importantly, this spike in the readings?" When Wade took a look at the computer readings, he said, "The avatars the five of you guys created have evolved to be online even when you're not hooked up." Ash looked at Wade and asked, "Are you joking, we built our avatars to only be online when we are connected." Ash stopped talking and everyone but Wade had a shocked look on their faces and shouted, "THE GLITCH!" Wade was confused and asked what glitch. John replied by telling Wade that about two months ago, they detected a glitch that caused a mistake in the program that shouldn't have happened. "Wait, what was the mistake?" asked Wade. John answered, "The mistake that the glitch caused was when Phillip took over N.T.R. from Giovanni." "That wasn't part of the system?" Wade told John, to which replied; "No, the N.T.R. forces were to still be commanded by Giovanni."

Back in the world of Pokémon, John and the four others that collapsed began waking up. When he gained full consciousness, John looked around and saw everyone that was at the campfire gathered around the five hospital tent beds, but no one was looking at him. John then said, "What did I miss?" When everyone turned to look at John, Dawn was the first to run to his bed and squeezed John in a hug. John then said, "Nice to see you too Dawn…can't…breath." Dawn realized what she was doing and released John from her killer hug and said, "I'm sorry John-John." Ash snickered and said, "John-John, how cute." John looked at Ash and said, "Knock it off, unless you want me to tell the gang here what your mom called you when we were kids." Ash realized what John meant and said, "I'll knock it off." "That's what I thought." Replied John. Misty asked Gary, "how long were we out, Gary?" Gary said that Misty, John, Ash, Brock, and Serena were out for about 3 hours. After hearing what Gary said, John asked, "Can I talk to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena privately for a moment please?" Everyone that was to be there left so John could speak with the others privately.

After making sure no one was eavesdropping, John said, "I don't think we're real." Brock was surprised at what John said and he responded by saying, "I was thinking the same thing, how about you guys?" Ash, Misty, and Serena all nodded their heads. John then said, "Then those visions we've been having…" "They're memories." Said, Ash, as he finished John's statement. Misty and Serena looked at Ash and Serena said, "does that mean…" "The feelings we have for our friends and loved ones, they're not real," John stated, cutting Serena off. John and the others kept talking like no one was listening. But on the other side of the tent, Dawn, Gary, and Lucy were listening to the conversation and heard that their entire World was not real and they were all programs. They had a look of shock on their faces, Gary then said; "I can't believe that we're not real people, just, programs." Dawn dropped to the ground and went into the fetal position and began crying. Lucy walked over to Dawn, sat down next to her and pulled her into a friendly hug. Gray, with an ocean of emotions inside him, shouted, "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Gary yelled so loud, everyone in Pewter City heard it, especially the five people in the hospital tent. When he realized what he just did, Gary said, "Aw crap." Gary, Dawn, and Lucy then heard John say, "Gary, Dawn, and Lucy, in here, NOW!" Gary, Dawn, and Lucy realized that they were busted and walked into the hospital tent and towards the only five patients in the tent. John was furious that they; Gary, Dawn, and Lucy, were listening in on John's Conversation with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena. "I asked for privacy, that does not mean you can listen in on our conversation from the other side of the tent." But before Gary could explain, a bright light shined outside the hospital tent. John and the others who were in beds got up and when they got outside, they had to cover their eyes because the light was too bright.

After the light faded away, John lowered his arm to see three Pokémon. The three Pokémon were the Legendary beasts, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. John and everyone else was in awe. Entei looked around and approached the small group in front of the Hospital Tent. When Entei stopped walking, he was in front of John. Then Raikou and Suicune walked up to stand beside Entei and when they stopped, they were in front of two other trainers. Raikou stood in front of Ash, and Suicune stood in front of Misty. John looked at Misty and Ash, after which he stuck his hand out towards Entei. The fire legendary Beast took one step forward and pressed his head into John's hand. Ash and Misty saw what Entei did and followed John by sticking their hands out and just like Entei; Raikou and Suicune pressed their heads into Ash and Misty's hands. John, Ash, and Misty looked at each other and then behind them. Everyone that was behind them had their mouths open in awe, The three legendary beasts… have chosen John, Ash, and Misty to become their trainers. Before John could say what he wanted to say, Ash, Misty, and himself when forced back towards the legendary beasts as if they did it and their eyes rolled over and collapsed.

When John opened his eyes, he saw Ash to his right, and Misty to his left, they were awake and aware as well. When Ash and Misty got to John, he said, "Where are we?" Before Misty or Ash could answer, they heard a voice said, "The three of you are in your minds, connected at one point, so we can talk to you without interruption from anyone else." John heard the voice came from behind him and his friends and when he turned around, he grabbed Ash, and Misty and turned them around too. The three friends saw Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. "Our minds are connected?" Misty said with the sound of curiousness and worry. Suicune looked at Misty and said, "Do not worry master, your minds are not in danger, we only came to you now as part of the Prophecy." John asked Suicune, "What Prophecy are you talking about?" Entei responded to John's question by saying, "The prophecy of which we speak begins in ancient days long past. Your ancestors predicted that a descendant of a man from their time would have full control of the Pokémon world and start the Great Pokémon War." Raikou then took her turn speaking and said, "You ancestors called to us and said when the time comes to stop the man who caused the Great Pokémon War, we were to join you and aid your fights." Suicune and Entei looked at Raikou and said, "Aren't you forgetting something." Raikou looked at her 'brothers' and realized what they meant. She then said, "I thought Entei was going to tell them." "Tell us what?" asked John, looking at Entei as if directing the question to him. Entei looked t the ground at his feet, then at John and said, "Your ancestors asked us to join your teams, you need to catch us." After Entei said that, John, Ash, and Misty woke up with everyone surrounding them.

"Can we get some air to breath!?" Asked John as he got up. Everyone that was standing around the three friends backed up so Ash, John, and Misty managed to get up and on their feet. John then saw Entei, Raikou, and Suicune getting up as well from where they were laying down. John looked at the three Legendaries, then at Ash and Misty, to which he saw them nod their heads. John then walked up to Entei and pulled out a Pokéball and extended his hand with the Pokéball towards Entei. The Volcano Pokémon tapped his head against the Pokéball's button. When the Pokéball opened, Entei went inside it and caused it to close. After three shakes, the Pokéball stopped shaking, Entei had joined John's team. After seeing what John did, Ash and Misty did the same thing for Raikou and Suicune and like Entei, the Thunder Pokémon, and the Aurora Pokémon went into their chosen trainer's Pokéball.

Everyone was in awe, John, Ash, and Misty just caught three legendary Pokémon. Brock fast-walked to the trio and said, "How is it possible that the three of you accomplished something that several people have tried to do for years?" John looked at Brock with a smile and said, "They told us." John's statement made Brock even more confused, John laughed and said, "I'll explain later Brock." Ash then said, "Okay you guys, let's call them out." Misty and John nodded their heads and the three trainers said, "I choose you!" as they threw the Pokéballs of their recently captured Pokémon. As the Pokéballs opened, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune popped out of them and they landed on all fours.

When the three legendaries got their balance, Brock took a camera out and said, "How about we get a picture of the three trainers that caught the three legendary beasts." John, Ash, and Misty stood next to the Pokémon they caught to and when Brock got ready, he said, "Say, freedom." John, Ash, and Misty at the said time said, "Freedom." Brock then took the picture and the moment was saved for as long as the memories were saved.

Suddenly, a Pikachu hopped into clear view of John and the other P.M.R. head honchos, but it looked very strange. It was a blue Pikachu, what are supposed to be red circles on its cheeks had yellow circles instead and its eyes looked like Spinda eyes. John got a good look at the strange looking Pikachu and realized that he saw this form of Pikachu before. He then said; "I know this Pikachu, it's a Pikachu from the Tazim Region." Ash looked at John and said, "The Tazim Region?" John looked at Ash and said, "The Tazim Region is a region south of Alola, this Pikachu might look like it's a water type, but it's actually an electric and dark type Pokémon." The Pikachu, Tazimian form, looked at John and ran towards him. John knelt down and had his arms out and embraced the Pikachu in a hug. John then said, "Hey there buddy, it's been a long time since I last saw you." The Pikachu John had in his arms squeaked and rubbed his head against John's head. John then reached for a regular Pokéball and said, "Pikablue, return." After John finished his sentence, a red beam shot out of the Pokéball and the Pikachu was struck by it, it then went into the Pokéball. Ash's Pikachu's mouth was wide open and was confused, John saw that Pikachu looked confused, so he said, "The Pikachu in this Pokéball is an old friend of mine when I traveled the Tazim Region." Ash then asked John how old he was when he traveled in the Tazim Region, to which John replied that the legal age to become a Pokémon trainer in his home region was 8 years old. "You mean that you're from the Tazim Region?" Misty stated. John nodded his head and said, "Yup, traveled all around my home region, even became the region's Pokémon Champion.

After getting everything sorted out, John got on the back of Entei and said, "Entei and I are going on a scouting mission, we'll be right back." John patted Entei's side, letting Entei know that John was ready to begin scouting. As Entei and John left Pewter City, Arceus watched through his all-seeing mirror. From behind Arceus, Ho-oh and Lugia flapped their wings and sat in their respective seats. Ho-oh looked at the mirror, then at Arceus and said, "Arceus, why did you let Entei, Raikou, and Suicune join this war, I thought we agreed not to get involved." Arceus looked at Ho-oh and said, "We agreed that if any one of us wanted to join a side, they could." After Arceus got done speaking, Lugia said, "But Arceus, I understand that some of us would like to join, but we all have had some group of humans do terrible things to us, that's why I think we should force those three into leaving the P.M.R. and their 'trainers.'" Arceus looked at Lugia and said, "Entei and his siblings had the right to choose whether or not to join, it was even destiny for them to meet their trainers." "But Arceus, it's not our war." Stated Lugia. Arceus looked at Lugia and said, "True, but it was voted and we agreed for those wanting to join the P.M.R. could. They even asked me and I allowed them to do exactly that, I will not go back on my word."

Back with John and Entei, they saw an upcoming N.T.R. patrol and jumped to the side to wait and ambush the unsuspecting patrol. As soon as the two N.T.R. Grunts walked past John and Entei, John said, "Entei, use Fire Fang!" Entei followed John's Orders and used Fire Fang, catching the N.T.R. Grunts off guard and were quickly disposed of. After the two N.T.R. Grunts were taken out, John searched their recently burned bodies for any information that could help the P.M.R. As John searched their bags, he found one of his Hybrid Berries, a Lran Berry, but it looked green instead of Blue. As John continued to search the bags he found a map, several Pokéballs, and a picture of one of the N.T.R. grunts and, "Dawn!" Shouted John when he saw that the woman in the picture was Dawn. John looked at Entei and returned him to his Pokéball. John looked around and saw that the N.T.R. grunt not in the photo had a gun on him. John took the gun and pointed the barrel at the N.T.R. grunt in the picture and shot him in the arm. John then threw the gun into the woods, called Entei out, and took the unconscious N.T.R. grunt and rode back to Cerulean City.

When he arrived at Cerulean City, Dawn walked up to him and asked how the scouting mission was, to which John replied, "It was good, but care to explain, this?!" John then showed Dawn the picture. Dawn remembered that photo and said, "This picture was taken when I was 10 years old, the guy in the photo had a crush on me and drew that heart after he got it." John then asked Dawn, "What happened between the two of you?" Dawn then told John that he moved away and that they never spoke again." John then turned to the grunt he had on Entei, showed his face to Dawn and asked, "Is this him?" Dawn looked at the N.T.R. grunt and nodded her head while saying, "Yup, that's him alright." John pulled the unconscious N.T.R. grunt off Entei and took him to the P.M.R.s make-shift prison and placed him on a bed.

After leaving the Jail Cell, John was approached by a P.M.R. soldier he did not recognize and the Soldier asked John to come with him. "Alright," John replied with his hand on Entei's Pokéball. The unknown P.M.R. soldier leads John to the Cerulean City Gym, where Brock, Ash, Misty, and Serena were gathered with 4 other P.M.R. soldiers who John also did not recognize. John walked over to stand in between Ash and Brock and asked the five unknown soldiers, "Why have you brought us here to the gym?" The P.M.R. soldier that brought John looked at the others, they all nodded their heads and began to glow to the point where John and the others had to cover their eyes. After the lights faded and the five friends lowered their hands to reveal, themselves. "What the heck is going on here, who are you five?" Asked John. The John Program took a step forward and said, "We are programs, created by the same creators that made this world and you, their original Avatars." Then, the Ash Program took a step forward and said, "We were created to help you in this war against N.T.R." John put his hand on his chin and said, "I see, so we are programs after all." The Serena program said as she took a step forward, "But here's the thing, you were never supposed to be like this, and Phillip was never supposed to be the leader of N.T.R." Serena asked her Program, "What do you mean we weren't?" The Misty Program replied, "There was a glitch in the system, causing Phillip to take over N.T.R. and the five of you to become active without the creators being plugged in." The Program Brock then said, "Our creators think that if the N.T.R. win this war, they would infect the entire world and cause Armageddon."John and the not Programs felt chills run down their spines, and John said, "At first this was meant saving the Pokémon World, now it's to save the world of our creators, let's do this." The original five raised their fist in the Air and cheered. John Program reached into his pocket and pulled out a Masterball and handed it to John. When John asked J.P. what Pokémon was in the Masterball, J.P. said, "The Pokémon inside this Masterball is extremely Powerful, the creators programmed this Pokémon to be a legendary Pokémon from the Tazim Region." John took the Masterball and said, "Thank you." After handing John the Masterball, J.P. took a step back and said, "We must get back in our disguises. Until we talk again." Like before, the five program duplicates started to glow to the point where John and the others had to cover their eyes. After the lights faded and the five friends lowered their hands, the five programs reverted back the P.M.R. soldiers they transformed from.

After leaving the gym, the five friends heard an explosion coming from outside of town. Suddenly, John saw a P.M.R. soldier run up to them and he said, "Commanders, N.T.R. broke the ceasefire, we're being attacked on the west flank, and we can not hold." John looked at Brock and said, "Brock, take Misty and help secure the west flank."John then looked at Ash and said, "Ash, take Serena, Cilan, Burgundy, and Miette and make sure that the east flank is secured, if we are forced to fall back, that will be our escape route." Brock, Ash, Serena, and Misty said, "Right." They then left to their assigned Flanks to secure. Suddenly there was another explosion near his quarters, where Dawn was. "Dawn!" John shouted with all of his might as he ran towards his quarters to look for Dawn.

When the Battle ended, N.T.R. forces were forced back, when Ash and Serena were sitting down to relax, Brock walked up and said, "Hey Ash, have you seen John?" Ash replied by saying, "Last I saw him was outside the gym." "I'm right here." Said a voice from the right. When Ash, Serena, and Brock looked the right, they saw John, his shirt torn at the sleeves, his face covered in black spots as if he ran through a cloud of smoke, and his right Arm had blood running down it. Brock and Ash ran up to John and Ash asked, "John, what happened to you?" John looked at his arm and said, "It's nothing, I'm fine, what are our casualties?" Brock answered John by saying, "Our casualties at the start were the highest with 30 Pokémon Fainting, 5 trainers knocked out, and 3 trainers injured." Ash dug into John's medkit and took out bandages, a water bottle, and a towel. Ash then wet the towel with water and wiped John's right arm of all the blood and black smoke to find out where he was bleeding from, but it turns out he wasn't bleeding at all. When Ash asked where John got the blood from, John replied, "It was Dawn's blood, luckily I got her to the hospital tent in time." Serena was the first to asked how she got hurt, John replied, "A Voltorb bomb belonging to N.T.R. was dropped by an N.T.R. flyer and it landed next to my quarters and it used explosion. When I got there, I found Dawn under some rubble, I had to dig her out." Ash then asked John if Dawn was going to make it, to which John replied, "The doctors said she may never walk again, it would be a miracle she does walk." Ash then asked John, "So what do we do now?" John did not say a word, all he did was walk away towards the Western Flank.

For the next 5 months, John did not say a word, Dawn got out of the hospital tent but was in a wheelchair for 5 weeks. While Dawn was in the wheelchair, John helped her with what she used to do. Under John's command, the P.M.R. was successful in taking Hollywood and Celadon City. John stopped taking part in P.M.R. council meetings, which caused Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena to become very worried. Any time anyone tried to talk to John, he would just walk away. Ash and the others decided to trap John and force him to tell them what his problem is. Ash and the other Council Members found John in the Pokémon Center getting his Pokémon checked out. As John was reading a book while waiting patiently waited for his Pokémon, Ash, Brock, Misty, Serena, Miette, and Billy walked up to John and Ash said, "John, we are tired of being ignored by you, so please tell us what is the problem you have had for the last 5 months?" John looked at the people surrounding him, put the book he had in his hands away, and said, "I almost lost Dawn in the N.T.R. surprise attack at Cerulean City, I guess I was almost broken by N.T.R. that day" Misty then asked, "Is that why you had us destroy all those N.T.R. Pokéballs?" John nodded his head at Misty and said, "Those trainers didn't deserve those Pokémon." Misty knelt down and said, "I understand that Dawn means a lot to you, but some of those Pokémon could have belonged to trainers hypnotized to be a part of N.T.R." After hearing Misty out till she finished her sentence, John replied, "I don't care, Our main priority is the destruction of N.T.R. anyway" Brock protested Johns statement and said, "Our main priority is freeing the Pokémon world, not revenge, if we are doing this for that reason, then we're no better than N.T.R." John got up and walked over to Brock and said, "I don't believe I asked for your opinion, and our priority has changed, I want this world rid of N.T.R., Permanently." Serena then stepped in and said, "Whatever happened to our goal of avenging the people that were killed in the Vermillion City Massacre, May was among the ones killed." John looked at Serena… and SLAPPED HER! Serena then fell to the floor and Misty ran to her aid, while Ash and Brock got John restrained and put him in a Jail Cell.

When Dawn found out what John did, she went to visit him in his cell. When she got there, She saw Erika and Lieutenant Surge standing guard. When Dawn asked to speak to John, Lieutenant Surge replied, "Sorry Dawn, only Council Members can See John." "It's alright Surge, I'll go with her." Said a voice coming from behind Dawn and when she turned around, she saw Brock. "Brock, she's not a Council Member." Protested Lieutenant Surge, to which Brock replied, "Correct, but John is her husband." Lieutenant Surge, knowing more arguing is pointless, opened the door and allowed Brock and Dawn to enter. Brock then lead Dawn to the cell John was in. when the two old friends got to John's Cell, he was laying on the cot, head facing the bars but his eyes closed. "Hello, Brock and Dawn, what brings you two to my temporary living quarters." Said John without even opening his eyes. Dawn was the first to speak and she said, "Why are you acting like this John, you have never done this before." John opened his eyes, got off the cot and walked over to the bars. John then said, "I was acting the way I was is because I almost lost you, I didn't want to be alive without my wife in my life. Dawn chuckled a little to make John ask, "What's so funny?" Dawn replied, "I didn't know you were a poet." John was confused for a moment, but then realized what she meant by that. After which John said, "Oh, Wife and life, I get now." Brock then asked, "What I want to know is are you calmed down now." John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry for the way I was acting these past five months. Brock then took the key for John's cell out of his pocket, and let John out.

When the three friends got outside, Ash and Serena were waiting outside. When John saw Serena, he took a step forward and said, "Serena, I'm sorry for slapping you, I had no right to do that, I guess I wasn't in the right state of mind." Serena walked up to John, stopped a step in front of him, and slapped him , rubbing his cheek, said, "I guess I deserved that."Serena then hugged John and said, "Yes you did, and apology accepted." John was surprised at the surprise hug from Serena but eventually hugged Serena Back. When the two separated, Ash asked John if he was better, to which John replied, "Yeah, I'm better, I was just going through a phase." "So does that mean the priority is changed back?" Brock asked John with a hint of worry in his voice to which John replied, "Don't worry Brock, our Priority has changed back to freeing the Pokémon world." John then had the local news station set up and worldwide broadcast. After an hour of getting set up, the camera crews told John that they were ready for him.

Meanwhile, at an N.T.R. outpost, N.T.R. grunts were watching sports when the TV changed to the news feed John would be using. The newsman said, "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this statement, from the leader of the P.M.R., John Bertrand." After he said that, the newsman stepped to the side and showed John sitting down behind a table. John started his statement by saying, "People of the Pokémon world, As you were told, I am John Bertrand, leader of the P.M.R., N.T.R. has taken from you many things, among those things is freedom, N.T.R. may try to defeat us, but all the attempts they have made all ended in failure." John then said, "We fight for two reasons, our first and main reason is freeing the Pokémon world, the second is to avenge the people at the Vermillion City Massacre." While John gave his speech of freedom, an N.T.R. Grunt marched his way into Phillips Office. When he entered, the N.T.R. grunt said, "You lied to me, you said that P.M.R. were behind the V.C.M." Phillip looked at the N.T.R. grunt and said, "You know better than to believe what I say nowadays." The N.T.R. grunt, filled with rage, was about to pull out a Pokéball when he got hit by a powerful Ice Beam attack that froze him solid. From behind, a Dark Glaceon closed its mouth and its trainer, Lieutenant Starshine, walked into Phillips eyesight. Phillip smiled and said, "take Mr. Freeze here and keep him chilled." LT. Starshine looked at Phillip and said, "Yes sir and really." All Phillip did in response was a smile and nodded his head.

Back with the P.M.R. forces, John just got done his speech and walked out of the newsroom. When John and the people that went with him to the news broadcast got back to Celadon City, Dawn walked up to them and asked John to talk privately with her. When the two were alone, Dawn told John, "John, I have news for you, great news." When John asked Dawn what she was talking about, Dawn showed him a pregnancy test that showed positive. When John saw the pregnancy test, he looked at Dawn and said, "Is….is this yours?" Dawn nodded her head and said, "We're going to have a baby." John said not a word, all he did was pull Dawn into a hug and lifted her off her feet to spin her around, and placed her back on her feet. "This is great."

When a few weeks went by after she told John, Dawn had her first doctor's appointment to check how the baby is doing. While Dawn was at her appointment, John, Ash, and Serena were looking at the map to see where to strike at next. Ash was the first to suggest a location. Ash pointed to a location on the map and said, "I think we should attack the N.T.R. outpost in Fuchsia City." Serena, on the other hand, pointed to another location on the map and said, "I think we should take the Indigo Plateau, with it taken, we can have the Dragon-type Pokémon use Draco Meteor at any spot we wish." John looked at the map and said, "I agree with the both of you, both locations can be useful to us. But we can't divide our forces, both positions are heavily defended. The Indigo Plateau gives the N.T.R. forces stationed there the high ground, and the N.T.R. forces at Fuchsia City have set up tougher defenses than the last few locations in Kanto, at least that's what our infiltrators say." John, Ash, and Serena debated for a few minutes until Dawn walked into the map and John saw her. John walked over to Dawn and asked, "What did the doctor say about our baby, is it a boy or a girl?" Dawn rubbed her belly and said, "The doctor said that J.J. looks fine." John looked at Dawn and said, "J.J, John Junior." Dawn nodded her head and said, "We're having a boy." John was so happy and excited and scared, that he collapsed from the news.

Meanwhile, in N.T.R. occupied Johto, the local resistance fighters were not doing so good, N.T.R. forces kept the Johto Region Freedom Fighters on the defensive. Professor Elm, being the commander of the J.R.F.F., gathered his advisers and said, "We will make our final stand at New Bark Town." "Professor, are you sure about that?" Asked one of Professor Elm's advisers to which he nodded his head and said, "N.T.R. has pushed us all the way back, the Gym Leaders are the new admins for N.T.R. and we can't raise the P.M.R. in Kanto, so we make our last stand in New Bark town."

Back in Kanto at the hospital tent, John woke up and asked, "How long was I out this time?" Dawn, who was sitting in a chair next to John's bed said, "You were out to about an hour." John then got out of the bed and said, "Well, during my hour long nap, I have made my decision on where to attack next out of the two options Ash, Serena, and myself were discussing." When John got up and out of the hospital Tent, he found Ash and Serena in the map room. John walked up to the two and said, "I have decided to attack the Indigo Plateau."

* * *

Crusherboy93, "And that is where I'm leaving it at."

John, "I am really freaking Excited to be a dad."

Dawn, "John, the baby isn't going to be here for at least 8 more months."

John, "I know, I just can't wait."

Brock, "So we're going after the Indigo Plateau first."

John, "Yup, Serena had a good idea that we can use the Dragon-type Pokémon use Draco Meteor at any spot we wish, and as long as we don't overwork them."

Crusherboy93, "You have become quite the Leader John."

John, "Well, I'm not the only leader, Ash, Brock, Serena, Misty, Miette, and Billy are on the council with me."

Ash, "True, but you are the head of the council and you are the one who came up with our strategies that have got us through this so far."

John, "Okay, you got me there."

Misty, "Please leave a review and follow the story to see how the Battle of Indigo Plateau goes."

Crusherboy93, "Thank you Misty, see you all in the next Chapter.


	8. PHSR Chapter 8: The end is near in Kanto

Crusherboy93, "Welcome back to Pokémon High School Rebellion."

John, "I'm excited about this chapter."

Ash, "You should be, you're expecting a child to come in this Chapter, am I right?"

Crusherboy93, "You are right Ash."

Ash, "Sweet."

John, "Hey Serena, did Ash ask you yet?"

Serena, "Ask me what?"

John, "Did he ask you to-" Ash covers John's mouth.

Ash, "Crusherboy93 doesn't own anything from Pokémon, enjoy the chapter."

When John got up and out of the hospital Tent, he found Ash and Serena in the map room. John walked up to the two and said, "I have decided to attack the Indigo Plateau."

* * *

Serena cheered and jumped in the air, John and Ash could tell she was happy that the P.M.R. was going to attack the Indigo Plateau. Ash then walked up to his girlfriend and said, "Serena, if you don't stop jumping up and down, you're going to faint." Serena didn't realize how much out of breath she was and listened to Ash. Ash then turned to John and asked him why he chose the Indigo Plateau, to which John responded by saying, "Ash, Serena did bring up a good point with the Dragon-Type Pokémon using Draco Meteor from the Indigo Plateau, they can be an advantage for us for when we take Fuchsia City." Ash then said that the P.M.R. could use the same tactic as before, to which John replied, "Yes that tactic has worked before, but we now have confirmation that the defenses at Fuchsia City have been reinforced, we need to adapt to new situations." "But Indigo Plateau give N.T.R. the high ground." Stated Ash, to which John replied, "I know, that's why we're going to give ourselves up."

A while later at the Indigo Plateau, two N.T.R. grunts were in a guard tower when they saw a convoy approach, while one grunt stayed to stop the convoy while the other went to get the local commander. When the commander approached the first truck, he said, "I'm N.T.R. Lieutenant Andre Dante, identify yourselves." The window rolled down to reveal John and he said, "I am John Bertrand, Leader of the P.M.R., the other Council members and myself wish to discuss terms of surrender." Andre smiled and said, "Well, park your trucks over there and we will discuss terms of surrender." John nodded his head and led the three trucks to where they were told to park. John looked at Ash and said, "So far, so good." Ash nodded his head and said, "I just hope the others strike on time." John and Ash then got out of their truck and waited for the others to get out so Andre Dante could lead them to his quarters.

Meanwhile, at the edge of N.T.R. sentry's range, P.M.R. forces gathered around Indigo Plateau. Gary was looking through his binoculars looking at John and the other Council Members walk into the main building on the Indigo Plateau. Gary then turned to Cilan, Miette, Shauna, and the other P.M.R. forces and said, "Get ready, they just gave the signal that they're ready, wait for my signal to charge." The other nodded their heads and went to get into positions.

Back in the Indigo Plateau, John and the other Council Members were sitting in front of a table, waiting for Andre Dante to return to discuss terms of surrender. Suddenly a door opened and Andre walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the table. John started the negotiations by saying, "You know why we are here." Andre nodded his head and said, "Yes, you wish to discuss Terms of Surrender." Like Andre, John nodded his head. Suddenly, there were explosions outside. Andre took a radio out and said, "Report, what's going on?" an N.T.R. grunt on the other end replied, "Sir, P.M.R. forces are attacking from in front and behind our defenses, we've been flanked and are being… Argh." Then, the Radio went quiet, Andre looked at John and the other Council Members, they were all smiling at Andre. John then said, "Now, about the terms of surrender, they're unconditional." "But I thought that you were here to surrender yourselves?" Andre shouted with worry in his voice. John shook his head and said, "What my spy said about you was true, you are blind when it comes to traps." Andre then said, "You may have taken the Indigo Plateau, but I will never talk." John gave Andre a smirked look and said, "I don't need you to talk, why I said that is my secret, take him away." Ash and Brock walked over to Andre and took him, without him resisting, to the Indigo Plateau's holding facility.

An hour after the Battle at the Indigo Plateau ended, John received word that Cinnabar Island was under attack by N.T.R. naval and air forces, The F.K.A. were holding but needed reinforcements quickly. John gathered the necessary forces needed to reinforce and took P.M.R. Wailords to Cinnabar Island. Meanwhile, at the F.K.A.'s HQ on Cinnabar Island, Blaine was walking down a hallway when an N.T.R. Electrode bomb fell and used explosion, and sent Blaine flying backward towards a glass case. Back with the P.M.R., John took out his telescope and saw 6 N.T.R. Corvettes, 3 N.T.R. Cruisers, and one Cruise Ship turned N.T.R. Battleship. "I didn't even know N.T.R. had a navy." Said, Ash, while looking through his binoculars. John lowered his telescope and said, "We have been fighting on the mainland, so of course we wouldn't know N.T.R. had a Navy."

On the N.T.R. Battleship Conquer, an N.T.R. sailor entered the bridge and said, "Admiral, we have incoming enemy Naval Forces. They're flying the P.M.R. colors." The Admiral, not turning around, said, "Give me the radio." Another N.T.R. sailor handed the radio to the Admiral. The Admiral then pushed a button and said into the radio, "N.T.R. Corvettes Giovanni and Persian, move to intercept the P.M.R. forces behind us." When the Admiral released the button, one voice said, "Corvette Giovanni copies and will move to intercept." Another voice said, "Corvette Persian also copies and will also move to intercept."

Back on the Wailords, John was looking at a map when Ash walked up and said, "John, two N.T.R. Corvettes have turned around and are heading our way." John looked at where Ash was pointing and he was right, two N.T.R. Corvettes turned around and were heading towards them. John then stowed the map away and said, "Obviously we were spotted by someone on those boats." John then said, "Tyranitar, Turtonator, with me." Tyranitar and Turtonator ran up to John as he walked towards Wailords Head.

When the trainer and two Pokémon got to Wailords head, the two N.T.R. Corvettes started firing at the Wailords. Worried for the Wailords safety, John said, "Wailords, dodge the shells!" While the Wailords dodged the incoming shells, John then said, "Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam on the Left Corvette. Turtonator, you use Hyper Beam on the Right Corvette." Tyranitar and Turtonator acknowledged John and the two Pokémon began focusing their Hyper Beams. It only took 10 seconds for Tyranitar and Turtonator to charge up to full power, when John saw that they were ready to fire he said, "Tyranitar, Turtonator, Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar and Turtonator heard John and unleashed their full charged Hyper Beams at the two Corvettes.

When the Captain of the N.T.R. Corvette Persian, he said, "HARD TO STARBOARD!" But it was too late, when Tyranitar's Hyper Beam hit the Corvette, it went straight through the Magazine, the engine room, and blew up the fuel, sending the upper half of the ship flying. When the Captain of the Giovanni saw what happened to the Persian, he ordered all hands to do a hard to port, the Corvette started to turn to the port side but was too late. Turtonator's Hyper Beam still hit the ship, but in the Engine room, causing the ship to start sinking. John smiled as the two N.T.R. Corvettes sank beneath the waves, he then said, "Alright Wailords, full speed ahead." When the Wailords heard that, they increased their speed.

Back on the N.T.R. battleship, the same sailor who originally saw the P.M.R. Reported back to the Admiral and said, "Admiral, the corvettes you sent after the P.M.R. have been taken out." The Admiral turned to the Sailor and said, "Have Cruiser Bruiser do a Hard to Port and take out those Reinforcements!" The sailor nodded his head, walked over to the radio and said, "Cruiser Bruiser, move to intercept the P.M.R. Wailords." After he released the button on the radio, a different voice came on the radio and said, "Roger that, Cruiser Bruiser moving to intercept." When John saw the Cruiser started to turn around he said, "Okay Wailords, this is going to be a challenge, but stay the course." The Wailords acknowledged John and continued the course they were making.

As the Cruiser got closer, like the two Corvettes before it, it opened fire on the Wailords, with one shell making a direct hit on the left flipper of the Wailord that John and the others were on. John turned to look at the people standing behind him and said, "Damage report." Brock looked at John and said, "That shell hit Wailord's Left flipper." John looked at Wailord's left flipper, Brock was right, it took a direct hit from the cruiser. John then turned to Brock and said, "Can you heal Wailord?" Brock responded by saying, "I can, but that Cruiser needs to be taken out." John nodded his head and said, "Understood, but a simple Hyper Beam would not work like on the Corvettes." John then heard a voice he did not recognize and the voice said, "Move everyone onto the other Wailords, you can get on me so we can take out that cruiser." When John found where the voice came from, he saw the legendary Sea-Basin Pokémon, Kyogre. John was speechless, in fact, everyone was speechless, but John managed to snap out of his silence and said, "KYOGRE! What are you doing here."? Kyogre replied by saying, "I am here to help the P.M.R. free the Pokémon world." John smiled, turned to the others and said, "Get everyone off this Wailord and onto the others. Brock, do what you can to heal Wailord and as for me, I'm going to take out the cruiser." Everyone nodded their heads and as they were moving to the other Wailords, John got on Kyogre and the two got ready to move against the Cruiser. But before Brock could heal it, the Wailord took a direct hit on the head from the cruiser, causing Wailord to flip over in the water. Luckily, John caught Brock's hand and placed him down on the Wailord Lucy was on. John then said to Kyogre, "Let's get that Cruiser Kyogre." Kyogre nodded his head and started for the Cruiser.

Back on the Cruiser Bruiser, the Captain saw that John and Kyogre were heading straight for his ship, he then ordered all batteries to open fire on the Legendary Pokémon. As the cruiser's gun rained shells around Kyogre and John, they just could not match the speed of the legendary Pokémon. John then asked Kyogre what moves did he know. Kyogre replied, "I know Ice beam, Surf, Dive, and Hydro Pump." John then said, "In that case, use Ice beam, then use Hydro Pump." Kyogre followed John's instructions and used Ice Beam First, scoring a Direct Hit on the cruiser's Bow, Kyogre then used Hydro Pump and like Ice Beam, scored a Direct Hit on the Cruiser's Bow and not only broke the ice on the bow but caused several cracks to form in the metal. Water started to flood the Cruiser's cargo holds, the Cruiser's engine room and the Magazine storage. "Looks like, she's going down," John said to Kyogre. Kyogre nodded his head and said, "I agree with you John, now we must pick up the survivors." John at Kyogre's head and said, "The others can do that, we need to attack the rest of the N.T.R. Fleet." Kyogre replied, "Very well."

Back on the N.T.R. Battleship, the Captain of the Cruiser Bruiser reported that the ship was lost and Kyogre and the P.M.R. leader were making their way to the remaining fleet. The Admiral then said, "All hands on the Battleship, Battle stations." The Admiral then said into the radio, "All other ships, this is Admiral Nat, we are going to engage the P.M.R. and if we are sunk, pull out and head back to the base, this is Admiral Nat, signing off." Admiral Nat then said, "All hands, let's take out that Pokémon, reverse engines." The N.T.R. Battleship started to back up and got all its batteries ready to attack Kyogre. John and Kyogre Saw the N.T.R. Battleship back up and John said, "Looks like the Admiral wants to take us head on Kyogre, why don't we make the Battleship freeze in its tracks." Kyogre replied by nodding his head and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself." Kyogre then made a beeline for the Battleship as it started to open fire at him and John. Kyogre kept dodging left and right until he was behind the N.T.R. Battleship and he then used Ice Bean to Freeze the engines in place. John patted Kyogre on the head and said, "Goodra job, now let's take care of the Gun emplacements." Kyogre nodded his head again and moved to take out the bigger gun Emplacements on the N.T.R. Battleship first before moving onto the Machine guns. After 5 minutes of using Ice beam, The N.T.R. Battleship looked just like an iceberg. After finishing off the Battleship, John and Kyogre were going to take out the rest of the N.T.R. fleet, but they saw that the N.T.R. fleet was retreating. John then said, "I think it's possible that since we defeated the N.T.R. Battleship, the rest of the fleet decided to bug out." Kyogre nodded his head and said, "I agree, let's get to Cinnabar, quickly." John nodded his head and signaled the Wailords to continue transporting the P.M.R. forces to Cinnabar Island.

After an hour of swimming, the surviving Wailords got the P.M.R. to Cinnabar Island. As the relief Supplies was being transported off, John got visited by two F.K.A. soldiers who handed him a paper that read, "John, if you are reading this message, it means that I have been killed in the fight against Neo-Team Rocket. I leave command of all the F.K.A. Military forces under your command, and by order of the true Kanto Government, promote you to General, good luck and command our forces well. Sincerely, General Blaine of the Free Kanto Army." After John finished reading the note, he looked at the F.K.A. and P.M.R. forces and said, "Everyone, can I have your attention please." When everyone was quiet, John said, "I have just been informed, that General Blaine has passed away and I have been promoted to General of both the F.K.A. and P.M.R." One hour Later, John was in his new quarters on Cinnabar Island when Ash came in and said, "John! Dawn's gone into Labor." Without being told twice, John rushed to the hospital tent.

When John got to the hospital tent, the Doctor in charge approached him and said, "Hello General." John then asked the doctor how Dawn was. The doctor replied, "Your wife is fine, and so is your son." John was speechless, but after about 2 minutes of not speaking, John asked, "Where are they, I want to see them." The doctor then led John to where Dawn and his new born son were. When John saw his son, he was a Carbon Copy of him when he was a baby. Dawn held her son close in hand and when she saw John, she said, "Say hi to your son." John slowly approached Dawn and their son and picked him up slowly, trying to not to wake him up. John then said, "He's perfect." As John gave J.J. back to Dawn, their friends all came when they heard that J.J. was born.

After everyone met John Junior, Dawn and the baby were escorted to the mainland by Ash, Gary, Trip, and Sawyer. John had to stay on Cinnabar Island to help integrate the F.K.A. into the P.M.R. The Boat that Dawn and John Junior were on was the Cruise ship turned back from an N.T.R. Battleship. Gary had just finished putting guards around the ship and the Captain was grateful to have his ship back. Dawn was feeding John Junior a bottle of warm milk when she heard a knock on the door and when she said to enter, Gary opened the door and asked, "How's J.J.?" Dawn replied, "J.J. is doing fine, he's currently drinking milk from a bottle." Gary walked up to look at his godson, J.J. Gary then said, "He looks like a carbon copy of John when he was a baby." Dawn nodded her head and said, "The only thing that John Junior has from me is the eye color, at least that's what he got from me so far." Gary smiled and said, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you two were doing alright, I got get back to the bridge." Dawn nodded her head and Gary walked out of the room and closed the door.

Back on Cinnabar Island, John was putting together Blaine's Personal items when he discovered a note. The Note read, "Personal Log, Entry 0943. The date is December 20th and it's been almost two years since the war against N.T.R. started. I have heard of a Rebel group on the mainland going by the name the Pokémon Resistance. I don't know much about their command structure, but they're effective against N.T.R. and have Kept Pallet Town the only free town on the mainland, I wish I could get time to tell their Leader my past as a Team Rocket Scientist." John read those last three words 20 times before continuing. The note, after 'Team Rocket Scientist', then read, "Not a whole lot of the higher ups know about my past, and none of the subordinates know. To be completely honest, I wish I never took that Job working for Giovanni." John was surprised to hear the Blaine was once part of Team Rocket but he can't blame him for not telling his men or else he wouldn't have been trusted like he was. John then saw that there was writing on the back, when he flipped the log over, he saw a map of Cinnabar Island with an X on the volcano.

John was curious about the X and took Ash and Brock to the site of the X and saw that the X was on the ground and the soil looked recently turned. Brock then said, "Golem, help us out by using dig on the X!" In a flash, Brock's Golem came out and started to dig until it hit what looked like a box. Brock had Golem pull the box out of the ground and when Golem got the box out of the ground, Brock recalled Golem to his Pokéball. John knelt to get a better look at the box. Ash asked John what he thought was in the Box, to which John replied, "I really don't know, but let's open it and find out." As John started to open the trunk, Ash and Brock made sure that no N.T.R. forces would ambush them. When John got the last lock unlocked and opened the chest he said, "Uh, Guys, you might want to come and look at this." When Ash and Brock looked inside the chest, they saw three different Pokéballs, they saw a regular Pokéball, a Great Ball, and a Masterball. John then saw a note taped to the bottom of the lid. John took the note and read, "John, if you are reading this, then you saw the map I left for you on my Personal Log Entry 0943, as you can see there are three types of Pokéballs in the box, you may choose who gets the regular Pokéball and the Great ball, but you alone must use the Pokémon in the Masterball. From your Friend and Ally, Blaine.

John put the note away and said, "So, who wants the regular Pokéball?" Ash and Brock looked at each other and Ash said, "If you want it, Brock, you can have the Pokéball, I can take the Great Ball." Brock nodded his head in agreement with Ash and John handed the Pokéball and the Great Ball to their respective claimers. John then said, "Let's call out our new Pokémon guys." Ash and Brock nodded their heads and the three said, "I choose you!" Then in three flashes of light, three Pokémon came out of the Pokéball, the Great Ball, and the Masterball. When the light faded away showing the Pokémon, John, Ash, and Brock saw Azelf, Arcanine, and Binacle. Ash then looked at John and said, "How Come you get two Legendary Pokémon on your Team?" John replied, "Ash, you heard Blaine's note, I have no choice, I wish I got the Arcanine, but we must respect Blaine's Last wishes. Also, WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING, you have a legendary too" Ash, knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument, conceded Defeat and kept the Arcanine. The three Comrades then made their way back down the volcano. But as soon as they got to the bottom, a P.M.R. soldier approached them and said, "Commanders, we just found an N.T.R. Underwater Base." John smiled and said, "This would be good for Kyogre to Handle, where is he?" The P.M.R. soldier pointed towards Kyogre in the Docks. John then remembered that Kyogre wanted to join the P.M.R. John then walked over to Kyogre and said, "Kyogre, do you wish to be caught to advance your ability to help the P.M.R." Kyogre nodded his head and said, "Yes, I would like to be caught." Ash then asked John, "What did Kyogre say?" John looked at Ash confused and said, "Didn't you hear what he said." Ash and the others near him shook their heads and Brock said, "John, we only heard Kyogre's cry." John was confused until he remembered Arceus telling him that he bestowed a gift into John. "Of course, now I realize his gift." Ash and the others were confused about what John meant until he said, "When I was unconscious one time, Arceus came to me in a vision and bestowed upon me a gift, apparently the gift was to understand Pokémon speech." Ash's Pikachu hopped onto John's shoulder and said, "So you mean that you can understand what I'm saying right now." To prove his point, John said, "For example, Pikachu just said 'So you mean that you can understand what I'm saying right now'." Pikachu was shocked to hear John say exactly what he said, and when he saw ash looked at him, he nodded his head. Dorothy was the first to snap out of her Shocked state and said, "So Kyogre wants to help us and he wants to be caught." John nodded his head and they all heard, except for John, Kyogre's cry. John looked at Kyogre and said, "Kyogre, are you sure you want her to be your trainer?" Everyone looked at Kyogre as he nodded his head. John said alright and looked at his little Sister. John then said, "Kyogre just said that he wants you to catch him." Again, everyone went into a state of Shocked, including Dorothy until she snapped herself out of it and said, "Are you sure?" John and Kyogre nodded their heads, causing Dorothy to give a small smile and pull out a Pokéball and said, "Go Pokéball!" After she threw the Pokéball, it bounced off Kyogre and he went inside of it and after three shakes, Kyogre was caught and Dorothy was his trainer and gave him the nickname Jesse.

After an hour of discussing with the Mainland, John had a plan to attack N.T.R.'s underwater Base. The plan was simple, a Diversionary Assault from the water type Pokémon and John would lead the ground type Pokémon underneath the base. John then said, "Now, who to put in charge of the water type Pokémon." Ash cleared his throat and said, "How about your Sister, Dorothy." John shot Ash a deadly look and said, "No, I almost lost my wife to N.T.R, I managed to get out of that rut, but if I lost my Little Sister to N.T.R, I would never forgive myself." Just then, a voice came out from the tent entrance and the voice said, "I maybe your little sister…" The person took a step into the light to reveal Dorothy, and she continued saying, "…But I have proven that I am able to command several squads, Gary gave me command of the forces closest to the stadium." John made an angry face and said, "Remind me to talk to Gary when we get back on the mainland.

After being begged to do it, John gave command of the Water type Pokémon in the battle to Dorothy and they started preparations for attacking the N.T.R. underwater base. Meanwhile, on the Mainland, Serena and Gary were exchanging a hug before Serena saw John Junior and said, "He's Adorable, looks a lot like John. "Dawn nodded her head and started to get dizzy, Gary grabbed her and took her to the hospital tent. Back on Cinnabar Island, John the rest of the P.M.R. forces finished getting ready to attack the N.T.R. underwater base. As Dorothy and the Water type Pokémon got into position, John took the ground type Pokémon under the base and with the help of a Lucario, they found the elevator shaft for the underwater Base. John then pulled out a radio and said, "Dorothy, we're in Position, commence the Dive Assault." Dorothy's voice came on the radio and she said, "Roger, be careful John." John replied before getting into the elevator shaft, "Aren't I always." John then turned and said, "Let's Roll out." The ground type Pokémon gave him a 'you did not just say that' look causing John to snicker and started to climb down the elevator Shaft. Suddenly he heard a noise from below and said, "Back up, Back up." Just before the elevator got to the spot where John and the ground types were, they safely got back into the hole they dug. John then suggested they dig down a bit. The ground Pokémon agreed and started to dig down from their current location.

Meanwhile, with the diversionary assault, Dorothy and Kyogre were in the heat of it. Cilan approached the two and said, "Dorothy, N.T.R. water type Pokémon are making an advance against the right flank." Dorothy then said, "Take part of the reserves and reinforce the right Flank Cilan." Cilan nodded and left to go to the reserves. Back with John and the ground Type Pokémon, they just reached the actual N.T.R. Base's top floor. After getting all the ground type Pokémon into the Base, John looked at Ash and Brock and said, "Let's get to work. "Ash and Brock nodded their heads and the three friends took 5 ground type Pokémon with them and went three different ways. Ash brought his Pikachu, Greninja, and Glalie with him and the five wild Ground type Pokémon and his group got to their destined location, the Brig. Ash called out Greninja and said, "Greninja, use Water Shuriken on the guards." Greninja nodded his head and used Water Shuriken to take out the two N.T.R. guards. Ash then pulled out a radio and said, "This is Jailbreaker, we're at the brig, commencing retrieval. How copy? over." John' voice came through the radio and said, "This is John, I copy that Jailbreaker, and I'm not using my code name, but my team is in the engine room, will commence placing charges once you and Big Rock are in the tunnel. How do you copy, over?" Ash replied that he copied and said, "And why won't you use your code name?" John's voice shouted from the radio like a thousand Car horns, "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE CALL GUT BUSTER, THAT'S WHY?!" Ash said okay, and walked into the brig.

As Ash entered the Brig, Brock just finished taking out the N.T.R. Grunts in the Control room and began to download the data from the central Computer for the base while the Pokémon he brought with him made sure that he was covered. Back with Ash and his team, they just entered the brig. They saw resistance fighters from all over the world, the Johto Region, the Hoenn Region, the Sinnoh Region, the Unova Region, the Kalos Region, and even the Alola Region. Ash then took the key card one N.T.R. grunt had and walked over to the main Computer and opened all the cells. As Ash got the liberated Prisoners to the hole they came in, Brock finished up getting the information the P.M.R. Brock then heard Ash's voice come through the radio and he said, "This Jailbreaker again, I have freed the prisoners and are heading for the tunnel, how Copy, over?" Brock pulled his radio out and said, "This is Big Rock, I just finished downloading the Data we need to finish this war, heading back to the exit." John's voice was the last to come from the radio and he said, "This is… Gut Buster, I copy both of you guys and will commence placing the charges, I'll meet you at the tunnel."

When Brock and his team got to the tunnel, Ash was getting the last of the prisoners into the tunnel. As Ash and Brock waited for John, his voice came onto the radio and said, "Guys do you copy, over?" Ash replied, "We Copy John, where are you?" John told Ash and Brock to go on and get out of the base. When Ash asked why, John said, "My way back is blocked, the Battle above caused part of the Ceiling to fall. Only the Pokémon that came with me can get through, I sent them to the tunnel, I'll find another way out." Brock then said, "Negative John, we're coming to get you, how Copy, over." John then said, "I copy, and that's negative, the charges are primed and only have enough time for you all to get out, I'll make my way back to the P.M.R. I promise." After hearing what John said, Ash and Brock looked at each other and Ash said, "Roger that John, we'll wait for you." John said Roger and Ash and Brock got into the tunnel to escape the Base.

As John looked for another way out, he heard explosions coming from the Engine room, he knew he had to hurry. He dashed to the Submarine Bay and saw that there was only one Mini sub left and that an N.T.R. grunt who also heard the explosions started to get it prepared. As the Grunt finished getting the Mini Sub ready, John had his Pikachu use Thunder Bolt on the N.T.R. Grunt. By the time the N.T.R. Grunt woke up, John was already in the Mini sub and out of the Submarine Bay and out into the Open Ocean, and Just in time too. After all the explosions ceased, the structural Integrity of the underwater N.T.R. base was severally crippled and started to slip into the trench it was over. Dorothy saw this and ordered an immediate withdrawal of all P.M.R. forces from the Area.

On the surface of the Ocean; Ash, Brock, Cilan, and Dorothy were looking for signs of John when Cilan saw an N.T.R. Minisub surface. Upon further inspection, the N.T.R. Minisub opened and John popped his head out and said, "You didn't think that a sinking N.T.R. base could take me out now did you?" That little statement made Ash, Brock, Cilan, and Dorothy chuckle and Ash had his Staraptor go and pick John up.

Back on the Mainland, the P.M.R. forces got word that John and his little sister lead a successful assault on an underwater N.T.R. Base. That gave them more hope and under the command of Dawn and Gary, they put the N.T.R. on its heels. Taking back Viridian City, the Power Plant, Lavender Town, several Routes, and the Sea Foam Islands. After making sure Cinnabar Island was secure enough, John left behind a large enough garrison to defend the island while he took the rest of the P.M.R. back with him to the Mainland.

As the P.M.R. Transports made their way back to Mainland Kanto, John was approached by Ash who seemed troubled about something. When John asked Ash what had him worried, Ash replied, "Well, it's been over a year since Serena and I started dating, and well." Before continuing, Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. When John saw the velvet box, he realized what Ash was worried about and said, "Dude, I totally understand, you're worried if you pop the question she might say no." Ash looked at his feet before looking at John and nodded his head. John then puts one hand on Ash's shoulder and said, "Ash listen, she has had a crush on you since we met her at summer camp all those years ago, she has agreed with you about things that she knew nothing about. Trust me, she's going to say yes." Ash smiled and thanked John for getting his courage back. All John did in response was that he spun Ash around, gave him a push and said, "Now go get her tiger." Ash looked back at John, who was smiling and had thumbs up, showing Ash that John's got his back.

When the transports got on the Mainland, Dawn while holding J.J, Gary, Serena, and Burgundy walked up to the ship John, Misty, Ash, and Cilan were on and waited for their boyfriend/husband/girlfriend to disembark. As the transport ships docked, John made sure that everyone got off the ship and everything was good to go. However, as John entered the cargo hold, an explosion went off sending him flying. When John woke up, Dawn was to his left and Ash was to his right. John then asked what happened, Dawn replied by saying, "There was an explosion, the shockwave sent you flying back." John then asked, "But what caused the explosion?" This time, Ash responded to John's question and told him that a supposedly defected N.T.R. Grunt planted a bomb near a crate of F.K.A. ammunitions, destroying the Cargo hold and caused the ship to sink till it hit the bottom. John then tried to move his legs, in fact, but he couldn't move them at all. When John asked why he couldn't move his legs, Ash and Dawn looked at each other before Dawn said, "The doctor said that the shockwave that sent you flying caused temporary paralysis from the waist down, it's going to be about 3-4 weeks before you can walk again, then it would be another 4 months of Physical Therapy." After hearing what his wife said, John felt completely disappointed. He then held his head up and said, "I maybe in a wheelchair for a few weeks, but I can still command the P.M.R." Dawn and Ash smiled to see that John wasn't letting his paralysis in the way of the war effort. John then asked for a wheelchair so he can address the troops.

When John, Ash, and Dawn got outside, they were surrounded by P.M.R. troops and their friends. John calmed everyone down and said, "I know everyone has been worried about me, but I am well and able to the extent of my injuries. My spine may have been damaged, but my determination was left unharmed. We will free Kanto, along with the rest of the Pokémon world." After John finished his short, but inspirational speech, the P.M.R. cheered and went about their daily activities.

When Dawn and John left, Ash went to find Serena and when he did find her, he remembered what John said to him on the ship. So, after moments of waiting, Ash turned the corner he was hiding behind, walked up to Serena and said, "Hey Serena, can I have a moment of your time." Serena stood up and said, "Sure." When the two lovers were alone, Ash started his proposal by saying, "So, we've been together for over a year, and I know that we want to be with each other for the rest of our lives." Serena interrupted Ash by saying, "Ash, what are you trying to say?" Before he answered Serena's question, Ash got down on one knee and pulled out the Velvet box he showed John and said as he opened the box, "Serena Yvonne, will you marry me?" When Serena saw the ring, she went speechless. All Serena could do was nod her head and shouted, "YES! "Serena then tackled Ash before he could put the ring on.

As Ash and Serena were talking and kissing out of sight, John and Dawn were checking the plans for the P.M.R. attack against Fuchsia City when a P.M.R. Soldier that looked worried approached them and said, "Commanders, Cerulean City just got attack and overrun." John asked how many got out, the P.M.R. soldier said, "Of the 45 defenders, Lieutenant Shawn, myself, and 3 others got away." John was shocked to hear that the P.M.R. had 40 casualties in the N.T.R.'s retake of Cerulean City, which cut him and the rest of the P.M.R. from the defenders at Pewter City and Pallet Town. Dawn rubbed her husband's back while he thought of a new plan. John then said, "Change of plans, we're going to postpone the attack on Fuchsia City and retake Cerulean City. Gather the troops, we're taking Cerulean back." The P.M.R. soldier saluted John and Dawn and he left to gather the P.M.R. forces. Dawn then knelt and said, "Who do you want to command this assault?" John looked at his wife and said, "Myself." Dawn got worried for John and asked if he was sure he was fit enough to command. John looked at her and said that he was wasn't going to let his injuries stand in the way of commanding the P.M.R. Dawn knew that she could stop him, but didn't because John had a strong will and was very determined.

After force marching for about a half hour, John and the P.M.R. arrived at Cerulean City. John then called all his officers together while he had the Dragon-type Pokémon on the Indigo Plateau use Draco Meteor on the N.T.R. defenses in and around Cerulean City. John then rolled up in his wheelchair and said, "I read that a general of an army attacked a town with Rebel soldiers, all he did was bombarded them with shells and had his troops build trenches around the City and slowly move in. John then said, "I'm going to use that same tactic that this General used to win this battle." Several weeks later, the Cerulean City Siege was still occupied by N.T.R. forces. John was getting really annoyed that N.T.R. and was about to scream when Dawn entered their quarters and said, "John, you need to see this." Dawn then led John out of the tent to see P.M.R. Soldiers cheering. Before John could ask why they were cheering, he saw an N.T.R. soldier with a white flag. The N.T.R. soldier saw John, approached him and said, "By order of my commander, I have been sent to this side to announce the surrender of the Remaining N.T.R. forces in Cerulean City." John smiled and said, "Well, we accept your surrender and we can give you a choice, joining us, or become prisoners and work as servants to earn your freedom." The N.T.R. Soldier said that his commander would only wish that the men under his command be treated with respect and not be tortured. John accepted the conditions and went to meet with the commander of the N.T.R. in Cerulean City.

At the Cerulean City Gym, John met First Lieutenant Charly, next to her was a Mismagius. John then reached over to a briefcase he brought with him, opened it, and handed F.L. Charly a paper that read, "The Terms of Surrender for you and your forces." Charly pulled a pen out of her pocket and signed the paper before handing it back over to John. John took the paper and said, "Your Surrender is most appreciated."

When John left the Gym, he was approached by his childhood friend, Ricky Reinberg. When Ricky saw that John was in a wheelchair, he asked what happened, to which John told him everything that happened. Ricky was surprised to hear that John was extremely lucky to have survived the blast from the bomb. John nodded his head and asked, "Why are you here Ricky?" Ricky remembered why he was originally there and he said, "I am here to offer my services to the P.M.R." John said or did nothing for a few moments before nodding his head and said, "Yes, you have my permission to join the Pokémon Resistance." Ricky smiled and the two friends shook hands.

The Four weeks went by quicker than John imagined, Ash and Serena told him that they were engaged and thanked John and Dawn for their support. John could start walking, but with the help of a cane and began the long journey of Physical Therapy. As John progressed in his Physical Therapy, the P.M.R. prepared for the attack on Fuchsia City. Ash and Serena began planning their wedding and Misty had great news for the Council and her husband. When she got the people, she wanted to know her surprise together she said, "I gathered you all here to tell you one thing. I'm Pregnant." Everyone was shocked and happy and they were speechless until John said, "Well it's about time you got pregnant." All Gary did after she told the group was walk up and gave his wife one big grand hug. After a few minutes of congratulating Misty and Gary, John and Dawn threw a huge party in honor of the new soon to be parents.

As the Party went on, John felt Azelf's Pokéball shake and he told Dawn that he would be right back. When he got a few meters away, John called out Azelf and asked, "What's going on Azelf?" Azelf looked at John and said, "Uxie and Mesprit call to me, they wish an Audience with you, Master." John put his hand up and said, "Let them know that they can have that audience with me, but I told you several times not to call me master, we're Partners." Azelf nodded his head and telepathically told Mesprit and Uxie to approach. When the two other Lake Guardians arrived, Uxie was the first to say, "Greetings John, Leader of the P.M.R. We have come to you to make a request." When John asked what the request was, Mesprit said, "We wish to join the P.M.R. as commanders of the Wild Pokémon Battalion." John smiled and nodded his head, showing that he accepts their request and allows them to join the P.M.R. John then had Mesprit and Uxie follow him and they all returned to the party.

When John got back, he took his glass and knife, taped them together and got everyone's attention and he said, "Everyone, I got great news, Uxie and Mesprit have asked to join the P.M.R. as commanders of the wild Pokémon Battalion. I have accepted their requests and here by giving them the ranks of First Lieutenant Uxie and Second Lieutenant Mesprit." After John finished, everyone clapped and cheered as they congratulated Uxie and Mesprit.

When everyone went to bed, John and Dawn were sitting on a bench near the local lake in the moonlight. John then saw a shooting Star and said, "Look, Dawn, a Shooting Star." When Dawn saw the shooting Star, she closed her eyes and made a wish, John saw a different shooting Star and wished on that one. Dawn saw that John was looking at the sky and she asked what John wished for. John looked at her said, "I wished for a quick end to this war and the Pokémon world can be free again." Dawn snuggled up closer to John and she said, "I wished for the exact same thing, an end to this war." John smiled and kissed her on the head. When Morning came, John and Dawn did the daily inspection of the troops when Ash ran up to them and said, "Serena's been captured!" When they heard that, John and Dawn said, as loud as they could, "WHAT?!" Ash nodded his head and said, "You heard correctly, Serena has been captured by N.T.R." Ash, who was full of worried, passed out and dropped a CD case with a DVD inside that was labeled, "Play Me." John bent down to pick the CD case up and told Dawn to take Ash to the Hospital Tent. John then called for an emergency council meeting. John then told the council, "Serena has been taken by N.T.R., they left us this." John put the DVD in the video player and started the video.

When the video started, it showed the leader of N.T.R., Phillip. Phillip started the recording by saying, "Hello P.M.R., if you are watching this video then you know I have Serena, it was all planned out for months, and if you ever want to see her again, John Bertrand will need to surrender and Serena will be sent back without a scratch. John, all you need to do is walk up to the N.T.R. defenses at Fuchsia City and surrender yourself over, no tricks, no deceptions. That is all." After Phillip finished talking, the video feed got turned off." When the video ended, John got up and said, "I have to do it." Gary and Brock pushed their chairs back, stood up and said, "No you don't!" John turned around and said, "If turning myself over to get Serena back for Ash, I'll gladly do so." John then left to go to Fuchsia City.

As soon as John left the council room, Gary was the first to say, "We need to attack when Serena is returned." The rest of the council agreed and started to make plans as John got everything he needed to surrender over to Neo-Team Rocket, he got into a truck and drove towards Fuchsia City with a P.M.R. soldier. When John and the P.M.R. soldier got to the gates of Fuschia City, John got out and walked up to the gate, where 2 N.T.R. grunts met him. John then said, "Release Serena." The two N.T.R. grunts looked at another grunt on the wall, who gave a signal to someone behind the wall. The doors then opened and the commander of Fuchsia City, Lieutenant Carlos, walked out with Serena, who looked like she was tortured. Carlos then said, "Here she is, safe and… 'sound'." Carlos then pushed Serena towards John, causing her to stumble, luckily, John managed to catch Serena. John then said, "The deal was that she would not be harmed in the slightest if I surrendered." Carlos then replied, "Well, you were also to come alone." Pointing to the Truck John drove in. John, not needing to turn around, said, "He was only with me to take my place as the driver in case you broke your word and did harm Serena in any way." John then told Serena to get in the truck and the P.M.R. soldier would take her back to base. Before Serena went back, she told John that she overheard two N.T.R. grunts say that Phillip was going to use Hypno and hypnotize him into fighting the P.M.R. After hearing that, John told Serena to get in the truck and wait. As Serena got in the truck, John pulled out a Pokéball and said, "Come on out Blastoise and use Ice Beam!" As Blastoise appeared, it obeyed John's Command used Ice beam, hitting the two N.T.R. grunts and Lieutenant Carlos. Blastoise's Ice beam bought John time to get back to the truck. When he did, John turned around and recalled Blastoise, and when he got in the truck, he said, "DRIVE!" The P.M.R. soldier followed his orders and drove the truck away from Fuchsia City.

When the truck John was in got back to camp, The Council saw John and Ash saw Serena and they all ran towards the truck. When Ash got there, he opened the door and heard John say, "Get Serena to the hospital tent immediately." When Dawn and the rest of the Council got to the truck, they asked John what happened, he said, "I had a plan the whole time. I was going to get Serena, and when she got to this truck, I pulled out my Blastoise, the only Pokémon I took with me, and have him use Ice beam." Dawn was surprised at what John said and she said, "You never really wanted to surrender in the first place." John shook his head and said, "No, I would never surrender, I know what they would have done to me if I did surrender, which was hypnotizing me to fight the P.M.R., Serena even confirmed it when she told me." Dawn and Ash were just glad that John and Serena were safe and sound.

One week after John's rescue of Serena, the P.M.R. launched a siege of Fuchsia City. John had Iris take command of all the Dragon-type Pokémon and had the ones who knew Draco Meteor use that move to damage the N.T.R. fortifications in Fuchsia City. The siege lasted for many days and many nights, N.T.R. tried to break the siege launched a sneak attack against the P.M.R. lines but failed to force the P.M.R. back to Celadon City. One day during the siege, John received word that Phillip was going to be para-dropped into Fuchsia City to lead the next attempt to break the siege. John then called an emergency Council Meeting and told the others what he heard. The other Council Members were in awe after hearing what John said, it was all quiet until Ash snapped out of his shocked state and said, "Capturing him could mean the end of the war." Brock then said, "Ash is right, we need to capture him. "Miette also agreed with Ash and Brock. John placed his elbows on the table and place his chin in his hands and said, "I agree that we need to capture him, but what if I was told about him was a way to trap us." Serena, who had her arm in a cast, agreed with John, along with Misty and Billy. John then said, "looks like it's 4:3 for not believing the rumor." Ash, Brock, and Miette were sad that the Council didn't believe the rumor but didn't want to leave either, so they decided to change their votes, but not their minds.

After a week went by, N.T.R. made their move to try and break the siege, but the P.M.R. held firm and freed a lot of enslaved Pokémon and trainers. With the defenses of Fuchsia weakened to the point of a secured P.M.R. victory, John ordered all P.M.R. forces to charge into the city and they did. An hour later, Fuchsia City was freed from N.T.R.

As John made sure that Fuchsia City had enough defenders, he received word that N.T.R. headquarters in the Kanto Region was located and said, "This Information is what we needed to win the fight here in Kanto, gather the men, we march to Lavender Town." After making sure that everything was ready, John said, "Pokémon resistance, Forward MARCH!" The P.M.R. began the march towards Lavender Town.

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town, Clemont and Vicky were keeping an eye on the base when a portal opened behind them. When they reached for their Pokéballs, they heard a familiar voice said that violence was not needed. When Clemont and Vicky put their Pokéballs back, two figures stepped through the portal, what Clemont and Vicky saw surprised. It was John and Gary but as adults. When Clemont asked why they were there in their time, Older John said, "We're here, for one thing, to warn our younger selves that Giovanni is using the P.M.R." Older Gary then said to Older John, "John, if we are going to stop Giovanni, we need to get to Lavender Town now." Older John Nodded his head and the two friends from the future left Clemont and Vicky to head to Lavender Town.

Back with the main P.M.R. army, John was walking fine and didn't need the cane as much as he used too. Dawn was happy to see that her husband was getting his strength back. When the P.M.R. got to Lavender Town, John saw that they were really dug in, they turned the whole City into a fort. John knew that this Battle would be exhausting for the Pokémon, but they all knew that N.T.R. had to be defeated. As the P.M.R. started getting camp set up, Ash approached John and said, "Do you think that we can actually break through those walls." John looked at Ash, back at Lavender Town, then back at Ash and said, "We've come this far, why should we stop because of some walls." Ash asked John what he had planned for the walls. John looked at Ash and said, "I have the perfect plan." John then gathered the Pokémon that knew Hyper Beam positioned them all around Fuchsia City, after which John said, "Use Hyper Beam!" An Ursaring, Metagross, Pyroar, and Klinklang, used Hyper Beam on the North wall. To the east, four Primapes also used Hyper Beam against the east wall. Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and Kyogre used Hyper Beam on the West wall and Stoutlands on using Hyper Beam on the South Wall. On the inside of the City, N.T.R. grunts that were on the ground watched in horror as the wall that took a whole year with reinforced Steel begin to crumble as they were hit by several Hyper Beams coming from all directions. After burning through all their energy, the sixteen Pokémon finally broke through the walls and the P.M.R. shoot directly through the holes at the N.T.R. grunts. The commander of Lavender Town knew that the city would fall, so he sent a pidgey to Phillip in the Main N.T.R. HQ for Kanto with a message that said, "Fall of Lavender Town Imminent, you must flee to Johto." When Phillip received and read the message, he ordered all forces to evacuate and make their way to Johto.

Back in Lavender Town, the N.T.R. defenses were weak enough to advance, John ordered all P.M.R. forces into the City to overwhelm the N.T.R. defenses and force them to surrender. John then ordered all P.M.R. Pokémon to hold their fire. As N.T.R. grunts scrambled to get into defensive positions to cover the holes, John shouted at the top of his lungs, "CHAAAARRRRRGE!" The P.M.R. rushed into the holes in the walls and overwhelmed the N.T.R. defender and in just 7 minutes after John yelled charge, the Commander in charge of the N.T.R. forces in Lavender town surrendered his men and the city was free once again.

After accounting all the prisoners and freeing the people that were hypnotized, John heard his name being called out from behind him and when he turned around, he was in awe at what he saw. He saw an older version of Gary and an older version…of himself. John then called an emergency Council Meeting and the two older versions of John and Gary told the Council what would happen in the future. When John asked his older self why it was only the two of them, Older John said, "It's only the two of us because we're the only two that escaped Giovanni's mass arrests. He arrested all the P.M.R. leaders, Brock, Ash, Misty, Serena, even Dawn." Older Gary then said, "After we got away with a few P.M.R. soldiers that weren't captured, we found out that N.T.R. researchers were using Celebi's time control powers to send assassin's back in time to kill the Council and we had its location." Older John finished what Gary was saying, "We came back to this moment because N.T.R. hasn't captured Celebi, yet. They will have captured Celebi when the P.M.R. commences Operations in the Alola Region." Younger John and the present-day Council were in shock, until John said, "Well, thank you, Gary, and…me. This information was really helpful and will be prepared for Giovanni's betrayal." Older John and Gary nodded their heads and O. John said as Gary opened a portal to get back home, "Well, we better get back to our own time, good bye friends, and see you in the future." After he said that, O. John and O. Gary stepped through the portal and it suddenly closed.

When the Council retired to their private quarters, John couldn't sleep. When Dawn asked John, what was keeping him from sleeping, John told her everything that happened in the Council Room. Dawn rubbed her husband's back and said, "Well, try to think about it in the morning, you need your sleep." John Smiled, kissed Dawn, and went to sleep. When they awoke, John knew exactly what to do about Giovanni and told the other P.M.R. Council Members his plan, and they were all in agreement.

Meanwhile, in Pewter City, Brock's wife Lucy was tending to the defenses of the city when Brock arrived and saw his wife and said, "Hey Lucy." When Lucy heard her name, she turned to see her Husband and ran into his arms. Brock asked her how she was doing, and Lucy told him, "Well, I found out that I'm pregnant." After Lucy told Brock that she had a bun in the Oven, Brock fainted from excitement. Back in Lavender Town, John received word that the Rebels in Johto were destroyed and the N.T.R. established control in that region, John knew several Trainers there, including Professor Elm. John then said, "Once we're done here, we'll head to Johto to free that region next."

Suddenly, John got word from Ash and Gary that they successfully raided the N.T.R. headquarters and captured a lot of N.T.R. Scientists, but Phillip was not there at all. John was upset that Phillip was not there. But with the captured of the N.T.R. Scientists, the P.M.R. can make great advances in Science and technology. When John got to the N.T.R. Base, Ash approached him and said, "John, we have a situation." When John asked Ash what the situation was, Ash said that according to the Scientists, the Base they just Raided was for all operations in KANTO, where ever Phillip is, that's where the operations for all N.T.R. forces is going to be located. "DAMN IT!" Shouted John with anger in his voice. He then said, "So we need to capture Phillip. Once we do, the war will be over." Ash nodded his head in agreement with John.

Two months later, another wedding was being held, this time Ash was nervous, John did all he could to calm Ash down like he calmed John down on his wedding day. As he watched Ash pace back and forth, John sat down and said, "Feeling a little nervous today, aren't we Ash?" Ash looked at John and said, "Don't forget who calmed you down on the day of your wedding." John responded to that by saying, "Well, can you at least chill. I'm quoting you when I say this, but you and Serena love each other and you two want to be together for the rest of your lives, so calm down and focus." Ash realized what John said, took a big breath in and let it out and said, "Focus, this is your day Ash." Ash then turned to his Best man and said, "Thanks, John." John smiled and gave Ash thumbs up. Then the two friends heard a knock on the door and John said that the door was open. When the door open, Brock poked his head in and said, "We're ready." John and Ash nodded their heads and walked to be ready to start the wedding.

In the wedding hall, Flint stood where he stood for weddings before, John stood where Ash stood for his wedding and Ash stood where John stood for his wedding. When the Organ started to play the wedding music, everyone in the Aisles stood up and looked behind them to see Serena being walked down the Aisle by her mother. When the two ladies got to where Ash took Serena from her mother so her mother could sit down, Flint started the proceedings. After getting through the vows, Flint asked Ash if he took Serena to be his lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, till death do they part, and Ash said, "I do." Flint then asked Serena if she took Ash to be her lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, till death do they part, and she said, "I do." Then Flint said, "Then by the power invested in me by the P.M.R. council and the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." After hearing that, Ash smiled, pulled Serena into his arms, and kissed her in a way he never kissed her before.

At the wedding reception, John was on the mic and he said, "I'd like to propose a toast, to the newly Weds." Everyone held their glasses up and cheered for the newlyweds. Serena and Ash smiled and Ash got up, walked over to the mic and said, "I got to say thanks to you all, from Serena and myself." Ash went on and on about how he appreciated John and the Council got everything ready for their wedding and the reception, after which everyone left the reception and went to bed.

The next morning, John and Dawn woke up to find that their pride and Joy, John Junior, was missing. All that was in his crib was his Blanket and a note which read, "Bring $250,000 Pokédollars to behind the Cerulean City gym or you'll never see your precious son again." The note saw not signed, but John knew that he had no choice. John then gathered $250,000 Pokédollars and went to Cerulean City to get his and Dawn's son back. When he got to Cerulean City, Misty approached him and said, "Hey John, what brings you to Cerulean." John told Misty everything that has happened. Misty was shocked to hear that John junior was kidnapped and that the kidnapper was waiting behind the Cerulean City gym. Misty then asked John if she could go with him, John said yes and the two friends went to the back of the Cerulean City Gym.

When they got to the back of the gym, they couldn't believe their eyes. They saw J.J., but in the arms of Misty's sister and N.T.R. sympathizer, Lily. Lily then said, "Why hello John, hello sis." Misty's fist became to clutch harder and harder until John put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We thought you were in Jail?" Lily laughed and said, "We both know that Brock falls in love with any lovely lady, so I used my charm and skills to trick Brock to let me out of Pewter City Jail." John facepalmed while Misty hung her head in disappointment. John then looked at misty and said, "Remind me to talk to Brock when we see him again." Misty nodded her head, John then looked at J.J. and Lily and said, "Let my son go." Lily replied by ordering John to show her the money. John did what he was told and opened it to show her the $250,000 Pokédollars. Lily looked that briefcase and said, "I said $500,000 Pokédollars and you get your kid back." John was shocked to hear her accusation and said, "Your note said $250,000, not $500,000." Lily then pulled a gun out and pointed it at J.J. She then said, "I want an extra $250,000 in one hour, or this kid gets a bullet between the eyes. John, fearing for his son's life, said that he will get an extra $250,000 Pokédollars when Misty said, "What are you talking about, you have another $250,000 Pokédollars." John and Lily both looked at Misty as she said that she would be back. About 2 minutes later, Misty returned with another briefcase and showed the contents to Lily. From a distance, it looked like real Pokédollars, but John saw that the Pokédollars were counterfeit. Then John realized what she was doing and went along with it. Lily thought that the money was legit and said, "Okay John, bring both Brief cases here, and I'll give you your son." John took the briefcase Misty had and picked up the one he brought and walked over to Lily and J.J. When he got to Lily and J.J., John said, "I'm going to place these down so I can take J.J. from you, okay?" Lily, keeping the gun pointed at J.J.'s head, nodded her head and John then put the two brief cases down on the ground. John then took J.J. from Lily and backed away slowly as Misty reached for a Pokéball and Lily stooped down to check the Briefcases. She opened the one that John brought and grabbed a handful, she then put the money back in the briefcase so she can open the other one. By then, John had gotten J.J. safely away and called Dawn to come and get him while Misty got her Suicune's Pokéball ready to throw. When Lily saw that the money Misty brought was fake, she was about to speak when she heard Misty shout, "Suicune go, and use Ice Beam!" When Suicune came out, he followed Misty's command and used Ice Beam on Lily, freezing her before she could pull the trigger. Misty then had two PR soldiers take Lily to the Gym's big freezer to keep her chilling out.

When Dawn got back to Cerulean City, she saw John sitting on a bench holding J.J. John saw Dawn running up to them and said, "Look J.J., there's mama." When Dawn got to John and J.J., she was relieved that J.J. was alright, John too. When Dawn asked who was it that took J.J., John said, "It was Lily, she used her knowledge of Brock to her advantage to make him let her out of the cell she was in." Dawn then said, "Well, that's Brock for you." John nodded his head and handed J.J. to Dawn. As John got up, Dawn looked to her right and saw two P.M.R. soldiers carting off Lily, who was frozen. When Dawn asked John where they were taking Lily, John said, "They're taking her to Cerulean City Gym's freezer to keep her chilled." Dawn rolled her eyes at the sound of John's not funny joke.

After saving J.J. from Lily, John was approached by a P.M.R. soldier who he recognized, the Avatar his creators used. The Program said nothing, but he only handed John a piece of paper. When he looked at the paper, it read, "We can no longer be of any assistance to you, our boss has shut the project down, but will keep you all online in a secret location. John crumpled the paper up and said, "Thank you for telling me, and I understand." The P.M.R. soldier nodded his head and walked away. John then thought to himself, "Why would their boss want this project to be shut down?" John then received word that N.T.R. has been digging under the Kanto Region. John wondered why they were doing that, then it hit him. N.T.R. was looking for the Main P.M.R. Base under Ash's house in Pallet Town. John then ordered all ground type Pokémon to find the tunnel and cause it to collapse. The ground types followed their orders and caused the tunnel that N.T.R. was digging to collapse, causing all of Kanto to sink just a few inches. John, Dawn, and everyone else on Mainland Kanto felt the region sink a little on the side opposite of the Johto border by a few inches. When John received word about part of Kanto Sinking, he said, "My Bad."

* * *

Crusherboy93, "There chapter 8 is finished."

John, "I cannot believe that I made that I made one side on Kanto sink a few inches."

Ash, "look on the Bright side John, it was only 1-2 inches, and that's better than a half foot."

Dawn, "If it was a half foot, Kanto would have broken in two."

Crusherboy93, "Dawn's got you guys there."

Brock, "I agree with Dawn and Crusherboy93."

P.J., "Woah, what is this place?"

John, "Program John, how did you get here?"

Crusherboy93, "I just put him in, you can do anything I want in this story."

Ash, "No you can't." _Crusherboy93 silences Ash so he cannot speak until the beginning of the next chapter._

Serena, "Aw, Silence, How I missed you.

Ash ( _mouthing it, but not, and can't, saying it_ ), "Really Serena :|."

Serena, "Yes Ash, really."

Misty, "See you all in the next Chapter."


	9. PHSR Chapter 9: The War is Over

Crusherboy93, "Welcome back to Pokémon High School Rebellion."

Ash, "Hey Crusherboy93?"

Crusherboy93, "What's up Ash?"

Ash, "Just making sure about this, but isn't this the ' _last_ ' chapter in Kanto?"

Misty, "What do you mean Ash?"

John, "What he means, Misty, is that the P.M.R. is super close to kicking N.T.R. out of the Kanto Region, so Ash is thinking that there might be a treaty for the Pokémon world and the P.M.R. restores the old governments that existed before N.T.R. came to power."

Crusherboy93, "John is correct about Ash, and Ash is correct, I'm not going to Spoil anything though. So, who hasn't done the Disclaimer yet?"

Gary, "I'll do it. Crusherboy93 does not own any one from the Pokémon series."

Crusherboy93, "Thank you Gary, I hope you enjoy this chapter."

* * *

 _John then ordered all ground type Pokémon to find the tunnel and cause it to collapse. The ground types followed their orders and caused the tunnel that N.T.R. was digging to collapse, causing all of Kanto to sink just a few inches. John, Dawn, and everyone else on Mainland Kanto felt the region sink a little on the side opposite of the Johto border by a few inches. When John received word about part of Kanto Sinking, he said, "My Bad."_

After making sure everyone in every liberated town in Kanto was alright, John set his eyes on Jhoto, knowing where Phillip would have more likely fled. But before he could do anything, Ash and Serena ran up to him and Dawn and Ash said, "We have some Goodra news." John looked at Ash and said, "First of all, saying Goodra is my thing. Second, what if the Goodra news?" Serena rubbed her belly and she said, "Ash and I are expecting a Baby." Dawn squealed with excitement and she and Serena jumped up and down as John patted Ash on his back and he said, "Congratulations Ash, I knew it was going to happen eventually." Ash smiled and said, "Thanks John." Dawn then said, "I need to start planning the Baby Shower." John smiled at his wife while she was listing everything that she thought would make Serena's baby shower perfect, so he just let Dawn go down her list.

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, The N.T.R. and the Rebels in Sinnoh were in a dead lock, when the Sinnoh Liberation Force, S.L.F. for short, took a city, N.T.R. managed to get the forces to take back the town. Across the Pokémon world showed the same situation, neither side would give. The Great Pokémon War has come upon its 5th year, John knew that the war would take a while, but he never thought that the war would be going on for five years. But John's thoughts on the war were put to the side when his son's 3rd Birthday arrived. The P.M.R. forces in Pewter City got everything ready for their General's Son's Party. When John, Dawn, and J.J. arrived, they saw balloons of different Pokémon, Pokéballs, and streamers.

As the party went on, a wild Pichu came out of the woods near the Gym, for the smell of food lured it out. When Pichu saw J.J., the tiny mouse Pokémon ran up to J.J. and laid on his lap. When John saw the Pichu on his son's lap, he was worried that the Pichu would shock his son. But before John could do anything, J.J. smiled and petted the Pichu on its head. When John saw Pichu's reaction, he knew that he had nothing to worry about. John then walked over to J.J. and Pichu and asked Pichu if it wanted to be J.J.'s Partner Pokémon when he becomes of age, to which Pichu nodded its head and said, "Pichu. (you bet.)" After Pichu answered his question, John pulled out a Pokéball and tapped the button against Pichu and it went inside the Pokéball. After 3 shakes, the Pokéball stopped shaking, signaling that Pichu was caught.

When J.J.'s birthday party was over, John taught J.J. how to call out Pichu when he was old enough. Meanwhile, Dawn just looked out their homes Kitchen window, she smiled at the fact that J.J. was learning what he can, even though he is three years old. Suddenly, the phone in the Kitchen began ringing so Dawn answered it. After Dawn said, "Hello, Bertrand Residence in Pewter City, this is Dawn speaking." What she was told filled her with shock, and sadness. Dawn then said, "O…okay, thank you for telling me, goodbye." Back outside with John and J.J., Ash had just arrived and saw John teaching J.J. how to call out a Pokémon. Ash walked up to John and J.J. when they heard a scream coming from inside John's House, it was Dawn's Screaming. John looked at Ash and said, "Stay here with J.J., I'll check it out." Ash nodded his head and ran to J.J. as John ran into his house to look for his wife.

When John got inside the house, he found Dawn in the kitchen on her knees. When John asked Dawn why she screamed, Dawn looked at her husband with tears in her eyes and said, "I just got a Call from a Captain from the S.L.F., he told me that my Mom was killed when N.T.R. took over Twinleaf Town." John was shocked to hear that Dawn's mother was killed, and all he could do to slow his wife's tears was to get down on his knees and pulled Dawn into a hug and said, "Dawn, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." All Dawn could do was continue crying in her husband's arms.

For Days, Dawn did nothing but sit on her side of the bed she and John sleep on. John did everything he could to try and cheer her up, but to no avail. One day, John was about to exit their bed room when J.J. slowly walked in with Ash behind him to make sure that his God-child didn't fall on his butt. John thought that J.J. was walking over to him, but J.J. walked right past him and he stopped right in front of Dawn. When Dawn saw her son, she slightly smiled. J.J. then said, "Grandma in better place, she would want you to carry on memory." When J.J. finished speaking, Dawn and John looked at their son with shock. After a few moments, Dawn picked J.J. up and placed him on her lap. Dawn then said, "You're right, grandma is in a better place, and she would want me to carry on her memory, I shouldn't be moping in here all day." Then Dawn turned and looked at her husband and said, "John, I'm sorry that I've been distant these past few days, can you ever forgive me." John said nothing, all he did was lean over and kissed his wife. After which John said that he forgave her, he then said, "When I lost my dad, I was distant from everyone, you saw it too, so I know the feeling of losing a parent."

Suddenly, Brock walked into the room and said, "We have a problem." When Ash asked Brock what the problem was, Brock said, "N.T.R. is sending troops by land, sea, and air from the other Regions straight to Kanto." John got up and said, "That means that we'll be in for one hell of a fight, we need our beach defenses ready." Brock and Ash nodded their heads and left John and Dawns bedroom to prepare, but before John left, he turned to look at Dawn and J.J. and said, "I need you to take out son and head to Pallet Town, if we lose this city, I don't want you two to be taken prisoner." Dawn shook her head and said, "No, I will not leave you behind." John kissed Dawn on her forehead and he said, "You're not leaving me behind, if Pewter City is to fall, we'll retreat, but right now our son's safety will be in jeopardy if you both stay here any longer. Dawn, I'm asking you to protect our son." Dawn looked deeply into John's eyes and she knew that she wouldn't win an argument, so she sighed and said, "Okay, but please, be careful." Dawn then kissed her husband before John could even say that he would be safe. After making sure that she had everything she needed pack along with J.J. things, Dawn took J.J. to Pallet town to the Underground Bunker.

Back in the real world, Professor Bertrand was on his shift of keeping an eye on the Pokémon world. As R.W. John rubbed his eyes, R.W. Ash walked up to him and asked, "What's going on in there right now?" R.W. John looked at R.W. Ash and said, "Well, the anomaly is having 'N.T.R. forces' converge on the Kanto Region." R.W. Ash looked at the computer screen and said, "That would mean only one thing, right?" "If you mean that the P.M.R. was successful in freeing Kanto from N.T.R., then yes you are right." Said John, but before R.W. Ash could say anything, the two Scientist heard a voice from behind the saying, "I thought I told you to get rid of that stupid Project." When the two Scientists turn to look at who said that, they saw that it was their Boss, Mr. Phillip. R.W. John stood up and said, "It was my Idea to keep this project going and to keep it a secret from you." Phillip slowly walked up to R.W. John and R.W. Ash and he said, "I do not care, I told you to scrape it and you didn't, so give me one reason not to fire you." But before R.W. John could say anything, R.W. Ash said, "If we don't stop the Anomaly, it will mutate and spread to other servers, whoever has control of this can control the world." After hearing what R.W. Ash said, R.W. Phillip did nothing but laugh, he then said, "I know, who do you think created the anomaly." R.W. Ash didn't know what his Boss was talking about, but R.W. John pieced it all together, R.W. John then said, "It was you, you created the Anomaly, that's why N.T.R.'s newest Leader is named Phillip." Again, 'R.W.' Phillip did nothing but laugh, he then said, "You still don't get it do you, I'M PHILLIP, LEADER OF N.T.R." R.W. Ash and R.W. John said, "WHAT?!" Phillip laughed a third time, this time he flickered a couple of times, he then said, "I still cannot believe that you two didn't recognize me. I mean after all, you two were among the five that created me." R.W. John then realized what Phillip meant and said, "The Anomaly wasn't created by you, it is you." Phillip made dinging noises before saying, "We have a winner, John Bertrand, that's right, I'm your Anomaly, created when N.T.R. began its campaign of conquering every device, every server. Soon the whole world will be mine." Phillip began to laugh Maniacally, R.W. John tried to tackle him, but since Phillip was a Hologram, John went straight through him. All Phillip did in response to R.W. John's attempt was continue laughing.

Back in the World of Pokémon, N.T.R. had begun its attack on the Kanto Region. As the Beach Defenses held Strong against the N.T.R. landing ships, the P.M.R. Air Force kept the N.T.R. Skarmory and N.T.R. Crobat from dropping Voltorb bombs on the Beach Defenses. Along the Kanto-Jhoto Border, N.T.R. forces were trying very hard to break through the P.M.R. defenses. In Cerulean City, John realized something, most of the N.T.R. forces from the other Regions were in part of attacking Kanto. After realizing that, John had his radioman radio all the Resistance cells in the other Regions to take advantage of N.T.R.s massive attack on Kanto and retake the other Regions. Meanwhile in the P.M.R.'s underground Bunker, Clemont, Vicky, Dawn, J.J., and Serena were keeping an eye on things when they heard an explosion coming from one of the lower levels. Just then, a P.M.R. soldier ran into the command room and said, "Commanders, N.T.R. has breached the Base." Clemont then said, "Send word to John and the others that N.T.R. has discovered our Base." Then Vicky said, "Have all forces on the lower levels to head to the level where N.T.R. breached us."

Back with John, he was sitting down in Fuschia City when a P.M.R. soldier approached him and said, "General, we just received word from the Base in Pallet Town." When John asked what the Base in Pallet town had to say, the P.M.R. soldier said, "N.T.R. found the Base, and breached the outer Shell, Commanders Clemont and Vicky are having our forces that are stationed there engage the enemy." After the P.M.R. soldier stopped peaking, John stood up real fast, and ran to Brock and Ash. When he got to his two friends, John told them, "I just got word from a P.M.R. soldier that N.T.R. has found our Underground Base in Pallet Town, I'm going to take part of the Wild Pokémon Battalion and reinforce them men there" Ash then told John that he was going with him, but John said no and told Ash to stay in Fuschia City. "But John, my wife is there." Ash said in objecting to John's order for him to stay put. But John looked Ash in the eyes and said, "I know Ash, so is my Sister, my wife, and my son. But Brock is going to need help coordinating the defense." But before Ash could say anything else, John said, "Ash, Please, I promise to keep Serena safe." Ash knew that he wasn't going to win that argument, so he agreed and stayed behind to help Brock. John then took part of the Wild Pokémon Battalion and made his way to Pallet Town.

Back in P.M.R.'s underground base, P.M.R. soldiers held their ground as N.T.R. grunts filed through the hole they made into the base to find the P.M.R. council. Clemont, Vicky, Dawn, and Serena made sure that the command center did not fall. After a few minutes of not fighting any N.T.R. grunts, Clemont got word that Phillip was leading this attack personally. Suddenly there was another explosion from above the Base. Clemont then said, "They destroyed Ash's house, they're going to be coming down those stairs." Serena called out Sylveon, Braixen, and Pancham and told them, "No N.T.R. grunt gets passed the third set of torches." Her Pokémon understood their Orders and made sure that no N.T.R. grunt made it passed the third set of torches. But it wasn't an N.T.R. grunt that came down the stairs, it was John. When Dawn saw her husband, she ran to him and gave him a hug that almost made him fall on his butt. As they parted, John said, "N.T.R. blew up Ash's house and we made sure that they didn't even take a step down those stairs." Clemont, Vicky, and Serena were glad to see John. Clemont told John that Phillip was here. John, after hearing about Phillip, asked Clemont, "Which floor did N.T.R. breach?" Clemont told John that N.T.R. breached floor 5 section B. John nodded his head and made his way to Floor 5 section B.

After John arrived on floor 5 Section B, P.M.R. soldiers saw him and were inspired. Many tried to talk to John, but he was busy scanning the section for Phillip. When John saw Phillip, he just got done killing John's Pikachu, that filled John with rage and called out his Charizard. After Charizard came out, John said, "Charizard, use Fiery Inferno on Phillip." Charizard obeyed his trainer and used Fiery Inferno on Phillip. The flame coming from Charizard hit Phillip, sending him flying into a wall, and knocking him out. When the N.T.R. grunts saw their leader was captured, they all started running, they were in full retreat.

After the battle in the underground base was over, John received a message from Ash and Brock that N.T.R. was in full retreat. John was relieved that N.T.R. was retreating. Back in the Real World, Phillip began to look like he was in pain. When R.W. John saw this, he looked back the program and saw that the anomaly's signal was gone, he then looked at Phillip and said, "Looks like our programs have bested you once and for all." Phillip was filled with Rage and Pain and shouted as he disappeared, "THIS ISN'T OVER!" But before he fully disappeared, R.W. John told the dying anomaly Phillip, "Looks pretty over to me." Phillip was going to say no, but he couldn't get it out, he fell to the floor and disappeared, forever.

Back in the Pokémon world, John received word that the Rebel cells in the other regions managed to take significant amounts of land. The new leader of N.T.R. saw that the war was now lost, so he sent diplomats to Pallet Town where John was in currently and they told him, "N.T.R. would like to discuss your Terms of Surrender." John was shocked and surprised to hear that and he told the diplomats, "Tell your leader that we will meet him in Cerulean City for the peace treaty." The diplomats nodded their heads and went back to tell their Commander. Days later, the Peace Conference of Cerulean City between N.T.R. and the P.M.R. began. John's T.o.S. were the following, 1.) N.T.R. is to be disbanded. 2.) All prisoners of N.T.R. were to be released. 3.) All the commanders are to stand trial for crimes against the Pokémon World. 4.) All government officials that were against N.T.R. were to be reinstated into offices and the old governments return. After Phillip signed the treaty, John, Brock, Gary, Misty, Ash, Serena, Miette, and Billy then signed the treaty as the victors. With the treaty signed, the great Pokémon War, was finally over. Now the rebuilding begins.

After N.T.R. surrendered, John and Ash made sure that all loose ends were tied up. They hunted Giovanni down to an abandoned N.T.R. warehouse and challenged him to a Pokémon Battle. Giovanni put up one hell of a fight, taking out half of John's Pokémon and all of Ash's Pokémon except for Greninja and Pikachu. However, Ash and John also fought hard, taking out all of Giovanni except for a Nidoking and a Rhyhorn. Ash told Greninja, "Greninja, use Water Shuriken on Rhyhorn." Greninja followed his command and used Water Shuriken on Giovanni's Rhyhorn, ending it flying back. When the smoke cleared form when Rhyhorn hit the floor, it was not able to continue Battling. Giovanni growled in frustration, returned Rhyhorn to its Pokéball and said, "I must say, I thought my plan was fool proof, have you two and the P.M.R. defeat N.T.R. then I would swoop in and take command of the remnants of N.T.R. Tell me, how did you find out." John chuckled and said, "The same way we found out what you were going to do, we got help from our future selves." Giovanni growled at the sound of that and said, "Nidoking, use Nova Blast on the Scizor." Nidoking obeyed its master and used Nova Blast, sending it flying towards John's Scizor. John ordered Scizor to dodge the attack, but it was too late, Scizor was hit and was unable to continue. John then returned Scizor back to its Pokéball and called out Entei. John then said, "Entei, use Flamethrower on Nidoking." Entei obeyed his trainer and used flamethrower on Nidoking, weakening it even more. Ash then said, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Pikachu obeyed Ash and used Iron Tail on Nidoking, creating a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Nidoking was down for the count, Giovanni the returned the fainted Nidoking to its Pokéball and said, "Well, I guess that means I'm under arrest." John pulled out a pair of handcuffs given to him by Officer Jenny and he said, "You bet you are." John then walked over to Giovanni and slapped the handcuffs around Giovanni's wrists. At last, the leader of Team rocket and the original leader of N.T.R. before Phillip was captured. At Giovanni's trial, he was found Guilty of crimes against the Pokémon world and sentenced to life imprisonment.

Five years later, everyone one gathered in Ash's newly rebuilt house. John and Dawn oversaw watching the kids this year as Entei was willingly used to heat up the food for the reunion. Gary Junior has playing in the sand with Ash and Serena's Daughter, Molly. John foresaw that they would get together. Dawn did too, but they looked at each other and decided to keep it a secret. J.J. was having fun with his newly evolved Pikachu. Dawn snuggled closer to her husband and said, "He really loves Pokémon, takes after you." John looked at his wife and just rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were in their house, getting everything ready when Misty walked in and asked if they needed help. Ash looked at his friend and said, "Yeah, I made that salad, can you take it out for us." Misty said sure and took the Salad out to the tables where the food was being placed. As the sun went down, Brock and Lucy finally arrived with their newly born Son, Mason. A few minutes flew by before Ash and Serena came out with the main course.

After everyone got done eating, John got their attention and said, 'Everyone, I'm glad that you could make it. It's been a peaceful five years since the G.P.W. ended. We helped rebuild the regions and restored their governments. I'd just want to say that I am proud to know every single one of you." John then said, "But our victory against N.T.R. did not come without lives lost, May, Barry, Paul, even Max. Even though he was a traitor to the P.M.R., he did help us raid N.T.R. convoys. We also can't forget the Pokémon that helped us and those Pokémon that lost their lives for the price of freedom. So, I would like to propose a toast." As everyone raised their glasses, John said, "To the fallen." Everyone said the same thing before they took a sip of their drinks. John then said, "Now, let's start the show."

* * *

Crusherboy93, "Wow, I think that this is the shortest chapter I've done for P.H.S.R."

Ash, "I agree, but why?"

Crusherboy93, "I don't know, maybe I ran out of battles to happen."

Brock, "So, what do you have planned for the last chapter for this story?"

Crusherboy93, "I have that already planned out."

John, "So, there WILL be one final chapter after this one."

Crusherboy93, "Yup."

Misty, "Okay, see you guys in the next chapter."

Crusherboy93, "No one will be talking in it, but the thought is appreciated, bye for now."


	10. PHSR Author's Notes

Hi, this is the chapter where I explain why Chapter 9 was technically the last chapter for P.H.S.R. I felt like that N.T.R. could not be able to regroup after the full attack on Kanto, they lost too many grunts in the attack. I mean, they were spread thin as it was but with having most of their forces in Kanto for the counter attack, N.T.R. just couldn't repel the rebel groups in the other Regions from taking cities and ground. The only way they could have done that was using guns, but most of the N.T.R. gun factories were in Kanto, that is why P.M.R. had rifles. But P.M.R. soldiers were only to use the Rifles if they were stationed at a prison and the Prisoners revolted and tried to break out. So yeah, the Rifles were for major emergencies only. Also, when the P.M.R. captured Phillip, N.T.R. commanders tried to take command of their subordinates, but they failed and N.T.R. was in a state of shambles. That's why Chapter 9 was technically the final chapter for Pokemon High School Rebellion. Please leave reviews about what you think of the story. See you guys in another story.


End file.
